The Life of a Bakugan Fangirl
by XxXRainbowstarXxX
Summary: Emily Castleton is just your average teenage girl. She's rather impatient, has her own opinions, and tends to think she could stop a mountain in its tracks. When she suddenly finds herself in the midst of her favorite anime, however; she begins to think differently. Especially when a certain group of antagonists decide she may be of use to them. Completed.
1. Good 'ole Lappy & MORE SAND!

A/N: Sup peepz! Guess what….I IZ BACKKKK! And not dead, at that! ^^ How lucky for your guys~

Dan: I'm not sure that's something to be happy about…*Gets slapped with a waffle* HEY! What the heck was that for? :(

A/N: For disrespecting the all-powerful authoress, you Ash rip-off! ^^ Take that as your warning, because believe me, it will only get worse from here…*Laughs evilly*Lol, this fic hasn't even started yet and I'm already threatening a main-character's life…Don't you guys just love good 'ole Rainbow~ :D

Marucho: o.o'

Shun: -.-

Alice: ._.'

A/N: Wait…why are there two useless characters in my Author's note? 0: How DARE ye mortals try to get some screen-time! Leo, dispose of them, nowz! :D *Claps hands and mah Darkus Omega Leonidas busts through the ceiling.*

Marucho: GAAHHHH! I'm too smart to die! I have to become useful first!

A/N: *Makes a weird sound, trying to stop from laughing*

Random Studio Audience (RSA): *Everyone points their fingers at Marucho and laughs at the thought of him ever becoming useful* BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!~ xDDDDDDDDD

Leo: *sighs* I don't get paid enough for this…I better get extra Mountain Dew tonight. This 'lil midget looks like he weighs a lot -.-' * Grabs a screaming Marucho and flies back through the roof*

Alice: …Can I talk now? ._.

A/N: *Stops laughing and narrows eyes at her* Have you become an interesting and useful character yet?

Alice: W-

A/N: ANNNT! Wrong answer! *Pushes red button and Alice falls through a trap door.* I hope you like monkeys~ ^^

Alice: They're actually kinda cute ^^ *Goes to pet monkey*

A/N: …Poisonous chibi monkeys that rip off Gingers' face, to be exact. ^^ *Pushes button and closes trap door to cut off the Red Head's screaming.* Anyway, now that only the useful characters (Minus Dan, of course ^^[Dan: Hey! *Gets slapped again*]) are all that's left here currently, on with the important business. *Shuffles paper and sits at randomly materialized desk.* I know some of you guys that are fans of my Akatsuki story are probably mad at me right now *Dodges knives a bananas thrown by fans* but it seems that I am currently obsessed with Bakugan, so too bad for you ^^ I'll probably revert back to Naruto at some point, so don't give up all hope just yet! :D Anywho, some people might recognize this story, 'cause It used to be up on here but I took it down for work. So…I guess that's all I've got to say….thank God my rambling is over, huh? ;D

So now….I DISCLAIMITH all things Bakugan, henceforth and forevermore; accept my so obviously fan-made OC's of epic sauce. So rejoice, my small store of cash! You shall not be taken by a law suit! :D Lol, Medieval talk ^^

So, onward fellow Bakutards~ ONWARD~ Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan stand! Darkus Omega Leonidas, stand! :D Yay for Leo~

Leo: Yeah, yeah. Just remember my Mt. Dews, Rainbow. -w-

* * *

><p>-Somewhere on Earth-<p>

Emily's POV:

_Sorry, Internet access failed. Please try again._

I narrowed my eyes, staring down at what I had dubbed as my mortal enemy as I harshly punched the refresh button.

My laptop.

I growled slightly, furiously pounding away at the keyboard, trying (and failing, might I add) to keep my insistent typing and cursing quiet. Why, might you ask, did I have a non-perishing hatred for my laptop? Well that's simple, really.

This 'friggin thing is EVIL!

….There, simple explanation, huh?

My laptop had a VERY colorful history of torturing me. Mentally, physically, you name it. Last week, for example, I had JUST finished a two page essay for science. And guess what my nice 'lil freaking laptop did in response to my three hours worth of hard work? Randomly. Shut. Down.

…Yup, that stupid thing just loves torturing me. Love 'ya too, Lappy.

But regardless, let me get back to what's happening right now. Currently, I was trying to access my beloved YouTube page. I had missed the newest episode of my all-time favorite anime, thanks to the wonderful establishment known as school. I'm just bursting with school spirit, huh?

I jabbed the refresh button on my keyboard once more, ready to throw the oh-so-wonderful piece of technology against the wall. I swear that evil thing just loved ticking me off.

"Oh. My. GOD! Work, internet, work!" I hissed, my aqua blue eyes flashing dangerously. I brushed my shoulder-length straight dark brown hair back out of my face, and sat up straighter on the couch. I was wearing a turquoise hoodie (which had the letters 01 on it in white fabric) that complimented my figure and my favorite pair of dark-blue/black jeans with a few ruffled patches around the knees. My feet were adorned with my treasured white, turquoise, and black converse. A silver chain necklace with a light green crystal on the end of it dangled aimlessly from my neck. I was currently in my living room, where I tended to go when I was trying to concentrate. Because a room full of video games, a TV, and a couch is VERY relaxing, obviously. "I need to catch up on Bakugan, you evil demon!"

Yeah, you heard me right. My all-time favorite anime I mentioned earlier was the ever-rejected series that is Bakugan. And somehow, I was proud to admit it. Somehow, I got into the show when I was 13, when the first episode aired. I don't know what it was, but I somehow felt attracted to a show where you threw balls at people to fight.

…But then again, I HAD always liked Pokémon, too.

Anywho, I let out a small victory 'YAY!' when the browser finally loaded YouTube.

"Heck yea! I knew I could make this thing work eventually! Never doubt the abilities of a mastermind like me, Emily! Einstein ain't got nothing on me!" I declared proudly jumping up from the couch and striking a pose. Hey, I never said I was modest, did I? …Or sane, for that matter.

Sitting back down, I quickly adjusted the laptop to where it was sitting on my lap (which is where a LAPtop is supposed to sit, I guess….). I swiftly typed the name of the episode I was looking for in the search bar. I located the link to the video I was looking for, and clicked on it with a satisfied nod of my head. I sat back, as I waited for the video to load.

The thing was I really didn't know why I was so intent on watching this episode. I had already taken the liberty of watching the entire New Vestroia arc in Japanese, with English subs of course. But for some reason, being the proud 14-year old American girl I was, I HAD to watch all the episodes in English. It was my mission.…Well, not really.

Regardless, I placed the gaze of my excited aqua blue eyes back on my laptop. The video was fully loaded, somehow. Holy cheetoz! That sure was fast! Especially with my slow-arse internet…Hm, strange indeed.

Being too happy to care, I clicked the play button, and prepared to watch the episode.

What happened though was something I was NOT prepared for.

Instead of the usual annoying recap that always starts of an episode, my eyes were greeted with a strange swirling vortex.

"What the heck? …That kinda looks like the portal Drago used in the first episode..." I mused staring weirdly at the screen, my better judgment gone due to my stronger curiosity. Wow, I'm like a cat~

Suddenly, the portal expanded to cover the full screen, and I jumped up from the couch in surprise, abandoning the laptop. Things started to get pulled towards the portal; the lamp going first, then the TV remote. I blinked once, twice, a third time, before:

"HOLY CHIZ, ITZ A FLIPPING WORMHOLE!" I expertly screamed running in a circle for a moment. The portal's power seemed to increase, and it sucked in almost everything around it, and I felt myself being pulled towards it as well.

"Crap, crap, TRIPLE CRAP! Wait…A-HAH!" I claimed, grabbing onto the wall. "You'll never take me alive, copperz!" I shouted with a victorious grin. Unfortunately my oh-so-brilliant solution didn't work, and I soon found myself being sucked towards the portal. "CRAP!"

Right before I got to the portal, I caught a glint of silver wedged under the tilted couch. My iPod. "Don't worry, girl! I'm not going without you!" I cried, determined. I lunged for the device, grabbing it, and soon found myself being pulled directly through the portal with a final shout of : "THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT LAPPY!" before I completely disappeared though the screen.

…Man, was I having a bad day.

-Later In New Vestroia-

Lync's POV:

I sighed slightly in boredom as I looked out of the window of the Vexos Carrier that Volt was driving. We had taken his personal Carrier, which was white with yellow details. It's cramping my style…but I guess I wouldn't be allowed to drive my own Carrier (which is gathering dust as I speak) anyway due to my age…

I looked down at the wasteland that was most of New Vestroia, leaning my head in my hand. The two of us had recently been sent on a mission, direct from Prince Hydron himself. Yay for us, huh?

_Flashback..._

I followed the others silently as we filed inside the throne room. Moments earlier, Prince Hydron had called a meeting for us Vexos. I had sighed at the thought of having to listen to him bark orders at us…as usual.

I bowed when I reached my usual place, rolling my eyes inwardly. I looked up to see the Prince lazily twirling a piece of his hair around his finger, as he usually does. I swear, how more gay can this guy act?

"Welcome, Vexos. I have called you all here on very important circumstances." he said in his usual 'I'm- Better-Than-You-And-You-Know-It' tone. Yeah, because being a spoiled brat really gives you the right to brag.

At this, Spectra raised an eyebrow. "And what might that be, my Prince?" he asked, curiosity mixed with ambition hiding in his voice.

Hydron smiled slightly. That can't mean anything good. "We have detected a Portal being opened on the outskirts of Alpha City. We believe that it may have been caused by the Resistance, but we are not quite certain. There was also a detection of an unknown Bakugan's energy in the area." he finished, smirking slightly as he explained this.

Mylene frowned slightly. "You suspect that the Resistance is up to this?" she asked, a slightly scoffing tone clear in her voice. "I wonder what idiotic thing they could be up to now."

The Prince narrowed his violet eyes slightly. "The Bakugan detected, as I said, is unknown. I suspect that it may be Drago, but it may not be. Regardless, it interests me." he said thoughtfully.

I saw Spectra smirk slightly at hearing this…That can't be a good sign…

"As to the specific reason I called you all here, I am going to send some of you out to check out the area." Hydron announced, getting us all back on track.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Gus glance at Spectra slightly, as if to see his reaction. Figures, that lapdog wouldn't do anything Spectra disapproved of.

The Prince continued. "Lync and Volt, you two shall go and recon the area. I trust that you two will be enough to deal with this. The location is programmed into your Gauntlets." he finished, sweeping his gaze over Volt and I. "That is all."

We all bowed again, before leaving the room, one after another. I lingered a bit towards the back, glancing back at the Prince, who was now occupying himself by studying a monitor intently, before taking my leave.

I prepared to leave immediately, since I figured the Prince would demand it from us anyway. I waited for Volt outside the door to the Vexos Carrier, my arms placed lazily behind my head as I leaned against a wall. He walked in, his usual grumpy look on his face. I smirked slightly.

"I wonder why we got stuck going to poke around the desert. It sounds boring! I bet there isn't even anything interesting out there." I said with a roll of my eyes.

Volt sighed, but nodded all the same. "Tch. Yea, you're probably right. Anyways, we better get this over with. Or else Hydron might bark more orders at us." I smiled at this, as he led the way to the Carrier.

_End Flashback..._

I gazed out of the window silently as we flew over New Vestroia from where I sat in the passenger seat of the Carrier. I was so concentrated watching the ever-so interesting passing sand and rocks that I jumped slightly in surprise when Volt spoke.

"We're here. The location of where the Portal opened should be around here." he said in his usual gruff voice. I nodded, getting out of the Carrier as it landed.

I looked around as I leaped from the Carrier, looking for any signs of life. Not too far off, I spotted a blotch of grey, which contrasted with the harsh shades of brown that belonged to any desert. I blinked turning towards Volt. "There's something over there!" I pointed out curiously. He nodded, and we started to briskly make our way towards the object.

Emily's POV:

I blinked open my eyes to find myself lying beside a hard rock. How did I know it was hard? Well, I landed smack on my butt on it when I fell through that stupid portal. And may I add: I fell from quite an altitude. CURSE YOU GRAVITY! Why did Sir Isaac Newton ever invent you anyway!

After a moment of sulking or so, I sat up rubbing my eyes. I looked around at my surroundings, only to find…that there wasn't MUCH surrounding me at all.

"Sand, rocks, a boulder, more sand, and even more rocks. Wow, what beautiful scenery." I said sarcastically, sighing. "If this is heaven, then I seriously need to talk with God about a little remodeling."

"You know, this place used to be a lot more scenic." A deep voice sounded suddenly, making me jump to my feet. I glanced around wildly, freaking out. "We're over here. …No, over HERE. Not halfway across the barren wasteland." A new voice spoke up (which was a lot gentler sounding than the first), quickly correcting me when I tried looking for it across the desert. I whirled around, and stared at the rock I had fallen on earlier.

On it sat a small purple and black sphere, accompanied by a green and ice blue one. Seeming to sense my eyes on them, the two spheres quickly opened up.

The purple and black sphere turned out to resemble a dragon in form. It had a black body and wings, and the wings were trimmed with light purple. It had sharp yellow eyes, with green markings just behind them. The end of its tail and its claws were both light purple as well. The threes horns on its head (two on either side and one in the middle) were also light purple. It had a silver metal-like band around the middle of it. Based on its voice, it seemed to be a male.

The green and ice blue sphere, on the other hand, resembled a jaguar in composure. Most of its body consisted of an emerald green color, and was decorated with aqua blue spots. Its eyes were a harsh ice blue, and they had bright yellow markings surrounding them. Long canine teeth hung out of the corner of its mouth, and its claws were ice blue. A set a jagged ice blue wings were also attached to the sphere. Its tail was tipped with ice blue, and it had silver bands decorating it' legs. This one seemed to be a female, based on its voice.

I blinked, before my eyes grew wide. "Wait…you're…B-B-B-" The dragon sighed, flying so that it was in front of my face.

"Yes, Emily. We're Bakugan. How very observant of you." He stated, shaking his head. The jaguar flew up to join him, a smile on her face…That is, if Bakugan COULD smile in ball form…

"Oh come now, Omega Leonidas. Don't be so harsh on Emily. I mean, she DOES kinda have the right to be shocked. She did kinda…get dragged from a world where we're just toys." She commented, observing me. "Regardless, greetings Emily. I'm sure you know who we are." She finished, looking at my expectantly.

I blinked again, before pinching my cheek. "Ow! Ok, so I'm not dreaming. So this means…" I glanced back at the two Bakugan. "That this is real." I finished with a nod. The jaguar sweat-dropped, before the newly dubbed Leonidas spoke up.

"Yes, Emily. This is real. Wow, Professor Layton couldn't even have figured that one out." He commented, laughing at me slightly. I glared at him before taking in a breath.

"Oh shut-up, Leo. Wait, does that mean you're the one from my game? And that's how you know my name?" I asked, referring to the BBB video game, where I had chosen Darkus Omega Leonidas as my partner. He nodded. Well, that's epic. "Then, that means…" I started, looking at the other Bakugan. "That you're my OC Bakugan that I made up. Ventus Hyoushou."

The jaguar nodded, flying up and down a bit. "Yup! But of course, call me Crystal! "She said happily glancing at Leo. "And now that you recognize who we are, you must realize that you're in New Vestroia." She finished. I tilted my head slightly, before glancing back around. My eyes widened in realization. Holy flying cows, I WAS in New Vestroia…I can't believe the endless sand and rocks didn't give it away.

I gave a little jump, grinning. "Wait, does this mean…I'm in the show or something?" Leo nodded.

"You're in the second season." He announced, and my eyes shone with wonder.

I was in a show. And not just any show. I was in Bakugan.

…I'm totally going to write a fan-fic about this someday. [A/N: Tee-hee~ xD]

I stopped, looking at them again, realizing something. "But, why exactly AM I here. I mean, you guys just didn't randomly suck me here via portal so we could go have fun, right?"I observed hopefully. Crystal sighed.

"Well, you see…we really don't know exactly what happened either. When the portal transported you here, your presence in this world caused us to become real." she finished, laughing nervously. I narrowed my eyes slightly.

"I wonder what caused the Portal to open, then… "I asked myself, glancing up at the Ventus and Darkus Bakugan. "Regardless…What exactly am I SUPPOSED to do?" I asked, leading the two of them to look at each other. Eventually, Leo looked back at me.

He shrugged. (Can a sphere even shrug?)"I guess it really doesn't matter…" I anime-fell, sweat-dropping. How very informative.

"Thank-you for being ever-so helpful, Leo." I stated sarcastically. I sighed, looking towards the sky. "I guess we should try and find civilization…well, Vestal civilization anyway." I muttered. The two of them nodded landing on each of my shoulders.

"Well, what do we have here?" a slightly gruff voice asked from behind me suddenly. I jumped about two feet in the air in surprise.

"Holy crap! What the heck is with all these things sneaking up on me today?" I asked myself, sighing as I turned around to find out what the source of the voice was. My eyes widened as I recognized the two figures.

Behind me stood Volt Luster and Lync Volan themselves, the Haos and Ventus Brawlers of the Vexos. Holy. Crap.

Lync blinked once before laughing at my outburst. After he finished laughing, he looked back over at me. "Looks like a human to me Volt. " He announced, studying me. "One with poor reflexes, too!" WTF? Who says that to someone?

I glared at pink haired boy slightly, my hands on my hips. "Hey! For your information, I happen to classify my reflexes at Ninja Rank! Ha! What now, punks!" I stated randomly, smirking slightly at their bewildered expressions. …I freaked them out. Good!

Volt sighed, before studying me again. He blinked when he noticed the two Bakugan on my shoulders. "Hmm, whoever she is, she has two Bakugan." He said, narrowing his eyes. Lync followed his gaze, studying Leo and Crystal as well.

"Huh, I don't recognize those two. I bet they're not too important anyway." he said, shrugging. I glared at him, which he smirked at.

"What'd ya say, you little pink-haired weasel! For your information, my Bakugan are epic! Much better than those mechanical pieces of junk you guys use!" I countered with a smirk. Almost immediately, Lync's smirk disappeared and was replaced with a frown.

"How do you know about our mechanical Bakugan?" he asked, narrowing his eyes at me. Volt also seemed suspicious, as he crossed his arms. Oh, snap. I forgot that the mechanical Bakugan have only just been made. Probably just Altair so far. That means, only the Vexos and the Resistance would know.

I sweat-dropped slightly. "Erm, well ya see…I…uh…"I stuttered, trying (and obviously failing, to think of an excuse. Volt glared at me.

"I imagine that Hydron would want us to bring her back with us, seeing as she knows too much." he stated. "After all, she might be with the Resistance. Plus, her Bakugan might interest him." At this I stiffened slightly. Take me with them? Well, the Vexos were some of my favorite characters, but…I DUN WANNA BE KIDNAPPED! D:

Lync nodded, smirking at me. "Yeah. She does seem pretty suspicious."He stated. I glared at them.

"I'm not going anywhere, you punks! Even if I am kinda lost and all that crud, I don't feel like willingly being kidnapped today, thank-you!" I announced crosses my arms across my chest stubbornly.

Lync looked thoughtful. "How about this, we beat you in a brawl, and you come with us! If you win, which will never happen, then we'll let you do what you want." he declared. I blinked, thinking it over. Leo flew up off my shoulder.

"We never back down from a challenge!" he growled, turning to me. "Right, Emily?" Crystal flew off of my other shoulder as well.

"Of course we don't! Let's kick some Vexos butt!" she stated excitedly. I smirked, nodding.

"Heck no, we don't back down! You're on, guys!" I declared, smirking. Lync chuckled slightly.

"Heh, whatever you say human!" he said with a smirk, readying his Gauntlet. I blinked, realizing that I didn't have one. Crap, there went my confidence.

Volt seemed to notice, for he grabbed something out of the airship thingy nearby and tossed it at me. Fumbling to catch it, I realized it was an aqua blue and black gauntlet. "There. I figured you didn't have one, earthling. Just say 'Gauntlet Power Strike' to make it start. You're on your own for the rest." He scoffed. I glared sharply. It's a good thing I knew how to work a Gauntlet from watching the show.

"You know, I DO have a name, you jerk. "It's Emily Castleton, but don't wear it out!" I said with a wink, flashing them a peace sign as I attached the Gauntlet to my right arm.

Lync smirked, chuckling slightly. Volt just stared. "Whatever." The Ventus Brawler said. "Just get ready to lose, _Emily_."

With one final grin, we all took position.

"Gauntlet Power Strike!" we all yelled simultaneously.

* * *

><p>Me: Thanks for reading! Everybody that did so gets a brownie! Here ya go! ^^ *Hands out brownies* Sorry if you think it's a little dullstupid at times, but I had a little trouble writing it at points. And yush, the mighty cliff-hanger~ I just figured the battle would be better starting off as a new chappie. :)

Dan: Admit it. You just got tired of writing and decided to go watch T.V. or something...-.-

Me: Shut up and have a brownie Dan! *Shoves brownie in Dan's mouth.* Anyways, I'll be working on this in my free time...With school and stuff getting in the way and all, you know what I mean...So anyway, who wants to do the preview to the next chappy? ^^

Emily: I will! :D **Hey, its Emily here! I just arrived in New Vestroia, and it looks like I've already got myself into trouble! Haha, but what did you expect? Lync and Volt might look pretty tough, but with Leo and Crystal, I'll know I can beat them! And just exactly might Prince Hydron's problem be anyway? Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan Stand! Let's go guys! See ya there, Brawlers!**


	2. How to PWN Noobs 101

A/N: Ello, dear readers~ ^^ And welcome back to the newest addition of _The Life of a Bakugan Fangirl_! :D

Dan: Why are you acting so happy? ...That can't be a good sign…o.o' Also, why do you sound like news caster or something? -.-

A/N: Why wouldn't I be happy, Dan? ^^ I'm proudly updating my new story, after all.

Dan: ….WHO ARE YOU? O.O'

A/N: …You're worst nightmare. BWAHAHA~ =D Anywho, virtual tacos for all that reviewed, favorites, ect! :D Thankies, guys~ Wow, I really can't believe I'm working on this already…Stupid plot bunnies…Anywho, Disclaimer please! Who wants to do it? ^^

Dan: I will!

A/N: How about you, Lync? ^^ *Dan anime fall in background*

Lync: Huh? Oh, sure. Whatever. I don't have anything else to do, anyway. XxXRainbowstarXxX doesn't own Bakugan, the Vexos, ect. She does own here Oc's, the plot, and this overall story and her ideas….'Cause if she DID own it, I would be the main character!

A/N: It's true! ^^ Tee-hee~ So, read on readers! It's what you do best! HUZZAH~

* * *

><p>Emily's POV:<p>

"Gauntlet Power Strike!" the three of us yelled simultaneously. I smirked slightly, adrenaline rushing through me. I mean, come on! I was freaking BRAWLING. For REAL…Man, I totally gotta rub this is some people's faces later on.

Getting quickly back on track, I grabbed a gate card from my pocket (where the cards had SOMEHOW magically appeared. Seriously, don't ask me how they did…) "Ladies first, right boys?" I mocked with a grin, tossing the gate card out onto the battle field. Haha, that reminded me of playing Blackjack…but I was never good at that game…Oh well, too late now!

Lync smirked slightly at my declaration, while Volt only stared with a bored look on his face. "Hmpth. Whatever; this'll be over soon anyway." the Haos brawer announced boredly while crossing his arms over his chest. I glared slightly at him before turning to my Bakugan.

"Leo, I trust you're still as strong as ever?" I inquired with a tilt of my head. He stared back at me, a smirk on his face. (Again, can spheres even smirk?)

"Tch, please. Don't insult me." He replied gruffly with a smirk. I grinned before nodding and turning to Crystal.

"Then let's start off with Crystal first. I wanna give those punks a run for their money!" I stated proudly, a devious smile on my face. I heard Lync sigh impatiently.

"Are you gonna brawl, or talk to your dumb Bakugan all day?" The pinkette taunted; a smirk on his face. I glared at the two of them, before seeing Crystal do the same.

"Let's go, Emily!" she growled. I nodded, grinning in excitement as I grabbed her in my hand gently. Here goes nothing! …Good lord, I hope my aim doesn't go all crazy…

Without further thought, I pulled my arm back; tossing the Ventus Bakugan onto the field. "Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan, stand!" I shouted as the small sphere landed, rolling to a stop before popping open. A harsh green-blue light enveloped the small jaguar-like Bakugan, as a new creature rose to take her place.

A large, emerald green jaguar-like creature leapt from the spot where Crystal had landed. Its body was decorated with numerous aqua-blue spots, and it had silver armor with detailed designs covering its legs (starting around the knee area), and the base of its back. It soared straight up from where it appeared on wings that resembled large ice crystals; sending a shower of snowflakes and shining particles raining down in its wake. A large, jagged spear-like piece of ice-like material tipped its long tail, and spikes of ice descended down the base of its spine, tail, and neck; along with the backs of its four paws. Striking ice blue eyes stared down Lync and Volt as the creature let out a roar before gracefully landing back on my side of the field. Bright yellow markings surrounded its glaring ice blue orbs, and sharp canine teeth hung from the corners of its mouth. Long claws were unsheathed from its four paws.

"Ventus Hyoushou!" I finished, calling Crystal's proper name. I gaped slightly at the Ventus Bakugan's appearance before smiling widely. "You look awesome, Crystal!" I declared. She let out a small laugh.

"Well, what did you expect? A deformed looking squirrel?" she replied sarcastically, her voice taking on a slightly more feline tone in her real form. I just laughed, turning to see the two Vexos members' reactions.

Volt's eyes had (surprisingly) widened slightly at the appearance of the jaguar-like Bakugan, but he quickly seemed to recover; his ever-present scowl re-appearing on his stoic face. Wow, I think that's the most emotion I've ever seen him express! I then shifted my gaze to Lync, studying his reaction. He had widened his light-green eyes as well, a slightly freaked-out look on his face. Haha, that's right Pinky! Fear the awesomeness that is Crystal! He quickly seemed to snap out of it though, a cocky appearance taking over his form.

"Tch. You're going to need more than an over-grown kitty cat to ever pose a threat to us!" he taunted cockily, smirking widely. Crystal growled at him, which earned a scared jump from the Ventus user and a loud laugh out of me. He glared harshly at me, before grabbing his Bakugan and proceeding to toss it into the battle. "I'll show you to mess with me!" He declared, an anime anger tick mark popping up on his forehead. "Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan, stand! Let's teach this girl a lesson, Ventus Altair!" he finished, a mocking tone clear in his voice. My eyes widened slightly as I immediately recognized the name of the Bakugan.

As proclaimed, the Ventus dragon-like Bakugan rose from where his sphere form had rolled to a stop; a loud high-pitched roar being released from his gaping jaws (which had several needle sharp teeth perched with them). His large, saucer like wings lined with metal 'feathers' flapped fiercely; sending up a wave of dust from the desert-like ground. The mechanical Bakugan's purple-red scanner-like eyes rested on Crystal's growling form as it recognized its opponent. I gulped slightly, mentally happy to be able to see one of my favorite Bakugan in person, but also mentally freaking out for Crystal's sake. Heh, what can I say; my mind works weirdly. But I DID warn you I may not be completely sane, remember?

The sound of the robotic voice of my Gauntlet pulled me from my inner rambling.

'_Ventus Hyoushou (Crystal) at 680G. Ventus Altair at 500G.' _it announced, pulling up our life gauges, our Bakugan's g-powers, and showing the pictures of each of our Bakugan in ball form on the field. Lync's widened slightly at the G-power difference that the Gauntlet announced. Hah! Serves that punk right. I grinned as he glared at me slightly, pulling out an ability card.

"Don't think you've won yet! This battle is just getting started! Ability Activate!" he yelled, slipping an ability card into his green Gauntlet quickly. "Spinal Saucer!"

'_Crystal at 680G. Altair at 700G.'_

Altair let out a quick screech as green energy rings began to form under his wings. With a final roar, the rings shot towards Crystal quickly. Thinking fast, I grabbed at my ability cards.

"I don't think so! Ability activate!" I countered as my Gauntlet shone in aqua blue color as the ability was used. "Storm Shock!"

'_Power loss detected. Crystal at 880G. Altair power decreased by 200G. Altair at 500G base Power.'_

Crystal let out a loud roar as ice blue electricity started to static around her ice-like wings. The static multiplied, the energy traveling from her wings down to the spikes on her tail as she rose into the air. Finally, the jagged piece of ice on her tail shone an eerie dark blue color before it released two large jolts of thunder. The energy rings collided with the thunder; sending off a small explosion. The bolts charged onward (being stronger than the rings) and headed towards Altair's hovering form. Lync gasped slightly, quickly recovering.

"No, Altair! Double ability activate!" he declared, putting two ability cards into the gauntlet at once. My eyes widened slightly in surprise. "Mega Shield + Thunder Fire!"

'_Power surge detected. Crystal at 680G base power. Altair at 900G.' _

Altair let out a shrill shriek, wings glowing green before a large green energy shield appeared before him; the bolts of electricity bouncing uselessly off of it. Altair then proceeded to charge energy at the end of its stinger-like tail, before releasing a surging beam of light green energy. I gasped slightly at Crystal roared in surprise. "Now, Emily!" she roared, looking at me from the corner of her sharp ice blue eyes. My eyes widened in understanding before I nodded, grabbing an ability card out of my pocket and shoving it into the Gauntlet.

"Here goes nothing! Gate Card, open!" I called while pointing towards the field; the gate card shining a bright green color. "Ventus Reactor!" Large typhoons rose from the ground, lifting both Altair and Crystal high into the air.

'_Power surge detected. Crystal at 880G. Altair at 1100.'_

Lync blinked once in confusion before bursting out laughing. He finished, turning back to me with a grin on his face. "What, are you really that dumb? That Gate Card only made Altair more powerful!" he declared with another slight chuckle. I grinned widely, at which he frowned in confusion to.

"And that," I started with my eyes shining. "Is exactly why I did it! Now, Ability activate! Frozen Mayhem!" I finished as Lync's confused gaze turned into one of shock.

Crystal flew up higher in the air, before disappearing completely. The ray Altair had fired at her shot into the distance, missing its target. Altair wildly whipped it's head around; it's scanner-like eyes glowing as it searched for its prey. Suddenly, Crystal appeared back in front of him, before expertly biting into the mechanical Bakugan's neck. She then quickly disappeared again, only to reappear back on my side of the field. Altair shook its head, only being stunned momentarily. Lync laughed again, smirking at me.

"THAT was your counter-move? Hah, it barely even left a scratch on Altair!" he mocked cockily. I just smirked in response.

"Look at your Gauntlet." I announced over-cheerily. He blinked once before obliging to my command. His eyes widened in shock as he took in what the screen said.

'_Crystal at 1300G. Altair at 680G.' _The screen read.

"W-what!" he cried in shock, glancing at me; a glare plastered on his face. I smirked slightly.

"Frozen Mayhem is an Ability exclusive to Crystal. It allows Crystal to swap G-powers with her opponent, and then steal 200 Gs from their new total. It's name is pretty accurate, huh?" I explained happily as the pink-haired Vexos member only stared in disbelief.

"Hmpth. I don't think so, human!" Volt suddenly yelled. I jumped slightly, forgetting he was there. Man, mabye I DO have poor reflexes... "Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan, stand! Haos Brontes!" he called, said Haos Bakugan rolling to a stop on the field.

The proclaimed joker-like Bakugan appeared, in all of his creepy clown glory. He laughed slightly, twirling in place. I sweat-dropped slightly. Man, did I hate that thing…

'_Crystal at 1300G. Altair & Brontes at 1180G'_

"Ability Activate! Desert Python!" the red-head continued, placing a card in his gauntlet. Brontes laughed again, summoning a wave of light. I sweat-dropped slightly in exasperation. Stupid clown...

'_Crystal at 1300G. Altair & Brontes at 1380G.'_

Thinking fast, I grabbed the ability card I knew would help me. "Ability activate! Flash Freeze!" I called, mentally crossing my fingers in hope that my plan would work. Man, this was one intense brawl! What exactly was I expecting, I wonder?

'_Crystal at 1500G. Altair & Brontes at 1380G.'_

Crystal charged at her opponents, a large wave of chilly air striking the two as she did. Altair struggled to keep in flight as static electricity fluttered around its body. Brontes fell to his knees, static also enveloping it. Lync and Volt both stared disbelievingly. "Brontes!" Volt called, his scowl deepening. Lync soon followed his example.

"Altair! What did you do to him?" Lync yelled. I smiled as Crystal charged into the two of them; her wings spread wide. Her jagged wings scraped against the two opposing Bakugan, causing both of them to fly into the air. Brontes exploded into a bright yellow light, before transforming back into ball form. He flew through the air, rolling to a stop at Volt's feet. Altair reacted similarly, bursting into a light green light. He landed at Lync's feet; defeated.

'_Lync Life Gauge at 40%. Volt Life Gauge at 50%. Emily Life Gauge at 100%.'_ The Gauntlet announced as I caught Crystal in my palm as she flew back towards me; now in sphere form. I cracked a grin, flashing them a peace sign.

"Flash Freeze adds 200Gs to Crystal's G-Power total, and makes the opponent unable to use any ability or gate cards!" I announced with a grin as Crystal found her place on my left shoulder. "Not bad for a human now, huh?" I mocked, laughing slightly. Volt continued to scowl at me as he seized a Gate Card from his pocket. Lync still seemed a little shocked, but he was irritated more than anything.

"You just got lucky!" he declared, grabbing Altair from off the ground. "You won't get so lucky a second time, though!." He growled as he tossed out his Bakugan. "Bakugan brawl! Go, Altair!" he finished as the proclaimed mechanical dragon-like Bakugan appeared on the field.

Volt narrowed his eyes at me slightly. "Enjoy your victory while you can, human." He said gruffly, before sending Brontes onto the field as well. The joker-like Bakugan twirled once before taking a stance beside Altair's screeching form. My eyes widened slightly, as I turned to my Bakugan.

"Crystal, I'm going to have to put you on stand-by for now. I imagine you're worn out from that long battle, anyway." I said, glancing worriedly at the small Ventus Bakugan. She sweat-dropped slightly, but sighed; nodding non-the-less.

"I could use just a _little_ time out…"she admitted with a nervous laugh. I smiled lightly at her, looking back at Leo, who was floating in front of me expectantly.

"Ready when you are." He said, nodding his head slightly. I nodded, my gaze becoming determined. Time to freak out these noobs. I gently grabbed Leo in my hand, taking a deep breath. Boy, I never realized how stressful a brawl could be…Well, this actually WAS my first Brawl, but…ah, never mind. I'm too tired to think straight.

Getting my mind set, I tossed Leo towards the field, praying this went well. "Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan, stand!" Leo rolled to a stop, before popping open. My eyes widened slightly in surprise as a black tornado-like structure rose from where he had landed. Dark blue lightning flashed within the funnel as it swerved towards the offending team.

"Ah, Altair! Look out!" Lync called out in shock. Altair roared, raising itself higher into the air and maneuvering quickly. It was just fast enough to avoid the ominous tornado, which then charged towards Brontes.

The nimble clown-like Bakugan was able to quickly side-step the tornado's direct form, but a bolt of dark blue lightning suddenly erupted from the funnel and struck him. He fell back, hitting the ground hard as the tornado rose high into the air. "Brontes!" Volt called as his Bakugan struggled to his feet. I locked my eyes on the towering funnel of dark clouds as it suddenly dispersed. A dark figure appeared in its wake.

The figure resembled a bi-pedal dragon in composure, and it was mostly black in color. It had a grey under-belly that was decorated with horizontal black stripes and light purple spikes followed the course of its back and thick tail; running along its spine. The dragon had a very built structure, and it's head was adorned with three horns; one in the center of its forehead and one on either side. Its claws were light purple in color, as were the armor-like spikes on its shoulders. Its large black wings were lined with light purple, and similar colored spikes protruded from them. It's striking yellow eyes glared down at the two enemy Bakugan, as the green markings behind its eyes and on its arms pulsed slightly. The dragon let out a deep roar as the last of the unstable dark blue static fled from its hide. I blinked slightly in surprise, before breaking into a wide grin.

Lync backed up slightly staring at the creature in shock. "What is that thing?" he asked, his eyes wide. I continued to grin, looking at the creature fondly.

"Meet Darkus Omega Leonidas." I announced proudly as said Bakugan flew down to the battlefield, landing on my side of the field. Volt looked slightly shaken, but quickly renewed his calm composure.

'_Darkus Omega Leonidas (Leo) at 900G. Ventus Altair and Haos Brontes at 1000G.' _the Gauntlet announced. Volt stared at it incredulously.

"A base G-power of 900?" he asked in disbelief. Leo chuckled slightly, his deep voice rumbling like thunder.

"Why do you seem so shocked? It's only natural that a Bakugan born in the Doom Dimension have the strongest base G-Power you've ever seen." He announced boredly; seeming to think the reason for his strength was obvious. Wait; is it really such a good idea to tell everyone about you being born in the DD, Leo? Over-confident idiot…I sighed slightly, ignoring the shocked expressions of the two Vexos Brawlers. Leo looked back at me, his eerie yellow eyes bored. "Care to end this quickly, Emily? I'm already growing bored." I sweat-dropped slightly, but nodded all the same.

"Leo, you don't have to act so emo, you know." I muttered, slipping two ability cards into my Gauntlet. "Alright then, time to wrap this up!" I started, snapping the two Vexos members into attention. "Double Ability Activate! Nova Blaster + Omega Eraser!" I finished with a slight smirk.

Leo let out a deep, rumbling growl as three black orbs full of dark blue sparks appeared around his form. He then lowered onto all fours, a similar colored orb appearing in his mouth. The threes orbs around him each released a series or dark blue lightening while Leo released a multi-colored ray from his mouth.

'_Leo at 1600G. Altair & Brontes at 700G.' _

Lync gritted his teeth, slapping an Ability card into his Gauntlet. "Ability Activate! Shock Cannon!"

Altair charged energy in his mouth, along with the tip on his tail. He then released the beams, which crossed to create one large light green energy beam.

Volt caught on, and also activated an ability with a slight narrowing of his eyes. "Ability activate! Dark Scythe!" he called as his Gauntlet shone a bright yellow light.

Brontes laughed loudly, a large scythe appearing in his hands. It glowed a dark purple light at the clown Bakugan waved it in front of him.

'_Power change detected. Leo at 1400G. Altair & Brontes at 1200G.'_

Lync paled when the Gauntlet finished announcing the new power levels. "It wasn't enough!"

The dark energy beams and the multi-colored beam created by Leo shot straight through Altair's large beam of green light. The mechanical dragon-like Bakugan gave out a screech as it was hit by Leo's attack; before it returned to Lync's feet. Brontes held up its scythe to defend against the attack, but the Omega Eraser shattered the weapon on contact. Brontes gave out a yowl of surprise as the beam struck him; quickly reducing him to his sphere form.

_'Lync Life Guage at 0%. Volt Life Guage at 0%. Emily Life Guage at 100%. Battle terminated. Emily wins.'_

"Hah. Nice try, but no dice." Leo said with a slight laugh as he returned to his sphere form and shot back to me. I caught him with ease, and smiled down at him widely.

"Awesome job, Leo! You were friggin epic! I mean, you were shooting beams at people like 'Phew, phew!' Then you just _shattered _the clown guy's scythe, and-" I rambled aimlessly, all my other thoughts over-ruled by my stronger emotion of joy. What? You gotta admit: THAT WAS FREAKING AMAZING~ :D

Leo sighed, while Crystal cut me off. "Yes, Emily. We know what happened. We were there, believe it or not." She announced exasperatedly while sweat-dropping. I laughed nervously, rubbing the back of my head.

"Oh, erm…Sorry about that." I mumbled, blushing slightly in embarrassment. I suddenly became aware of the two familiar villains watching me closely. I turned to look at them, my head tilted to the side slightly. "What?"

Lync blinked once, twice, a THIRD time before: "Are you KIDDING me? 'What?' Come on!" he declared, waving his arms around slightly. I blinked back at him, having a slight blonde moment.

"Uh…what?" I repeated. Lync anime-fell, before staring at me incredulously. Volt sighed, before locking eyes with me.

"He's talking about the battle. Your Bakugan, to be exact. They're…completely different then what we've seen before." Lync stared at him slightly, his eyes narrowed. Volt sighed once more, before turning to Lync. "Come on. Let's go." He stated boredly before walking towards the aircraft nearby. "I'm sure Prince Hydron will want a full report; no matter if the girl is with us or not." Wait, didn't I tell these people my name was EMILY. Not human, girl, Spongebob, ect? …Wait, did he just say leave?

I suddenly came back into focus, my eyes snapping to his retreating form. Lync looked unsure for a moment, but then turned to follow him. "I guess you're right. It's not like she's our responsibility anyway." he stated boredly, shrugging as he crossed his arms behind his head. I stared after him, a sudden thought leaping through my mind.

…If they leave without me, I'm pretty much doomed.

I mean, I knew a little bit about the layout of New Vestroia from my many hours of devoted anime-watching, but this place was HUGE! And what would I do about food, water, and shelter? All that was around here was rocks, sand, a couple boulders, and oh yeah: SAND. …So now do you see my point?

I shifted my slightly panicked gaze to the retreating form of the pink-haired Ventus user. I couldn't just let them fly away without a care about me…or come and hunt me down later, since the Prince DOES seem to have some sort of fetish for turning powerful things into statues…

"W-Wait" I stuttered slightly, earning Lync's attention. He stopped, turning his head back at me slightly.

"What'd ya want now? You won, so you get to run off to wherever it is you're going." He reminded me, a slightly annoyed look on his face. Crap…I'm going to seem like such a wimp when I say this…

"Well, you see…"I started, sweat-dropping slightly as I rubbed the back of my neck in embarrassment. "I…don't really…" Come on, Emily! Just spit it out! I sighed, my gaze becoming determined. "I don't really have anywhere to go." I blurted out, my gaze shifting to the ground in embarrassment.

I heard the youngest Vexos member laugh slightly (which caused me to blush slightly in embarrassment), before I heard the sound of footsteps. A pair of boot-clad feet entered my line of vision, and I looked up to face Lync himself standing a few feet in front of me. He smirked slightly. "You really don't think things out much, do you?" he asked me, a slightly mocking tone in his voice. I narrowed my eyes at him, my face become slightly redder in anger.

"I do too think things through! I just….didn't feel like being kidnapped! Going on my free-will after teaching you both that I can kick your butts to next week without breaking a sweat is just MUCH more my style!" I blurted out, trying my best to hide my embarrassment towards my mistake. Lync blinked, before laughing once again. God, this kid is starting to get on my nerves. I was suddenly aware of Volt yelling something at Lync irritably.

"Are you coming or not, Lync? Regardless, I'm about to leave." He grumbled, starting the engine of the white and yellow airship. Lync nodded towards him before turning back to me.

"Well you better make up your mind now, cause were leaving!" he said with a smile as he turned away from me; briskly walking towards the aircraft. I stood there for a moment in confusion, before I quickly took off after him.

"Wait up, Pinky! "I called tiredly. Leo and Crystal both sighed from where they were flying by my shoulders; both of them looking at each other.

"I've got a bad feeling about this…"Crystal muttered slightly, glancing towards the sky tiredly. Leo nodded slightly, but smiled all the same.

"You worry too much." he stated boredly before flying to catch up with Emily's retreating form. Crystal looked after him, mumbling one last thing before she joined Leo and me inside the Carrier.

"Maybe I do, but only for her sake."

* * *

><p>AN: WHEW! *Drops out onto ground* THAT TOOK FOREVER~ . I'm so tired…but anywho, you guys better like this! Another 4000 and sumthin words…God. xD I understand if you guys think the battle scenes are a little…dull, but I tried my best. ^^ So, who wants to do the preview for next time?

Dan:…

A/N: What is it Dan? O.o'

Dan:…I wasn't going to say anything 'cause I knew you wouldn't let me do the preview. =(

A/N: Aww….I'm so sorry. T^T …But you were right! I would never let you do it! ^^ So, who else? Leo?

Leo: Meh, whatever. **Next time, it seems Emily sure has a knack for getting us into trouble. And what's up with these Vestals and weird hair colors? And who does this guy with the purple eyes think he is? Heh, I'll show these guys a trick or two! See ya.**


	3. Joy Rides and the Power of Colors

A/N: Hiya peoplez! It's me again; with a new chappy in tow~ :D You can thank Martin Luther King Jr. for this chapter, since I got out of school because of him! xD

Dan: Really? You're happy some guy got shot? o.O'

A/N: Hey, I got out of school because of it; didn't I? ^^ Anywho, I hope you all enjoy this, cause I might not have much time during school days to work on new chapters. Meh, you know how the soul-draining establishment that is school tends to ruin things T^T But I'll have plenty of time to write…well, TYPE on the weekends. But I'll try to squeeze a chapter in here and there whenever I have free time! So, who wants to do the disclaimer? ^^ (Dan: I WANNA DO IT! Please! Come on!) *Completely blocks out Dan* How about you, Crystal? ^^

Crystal: Me? Sure! Anything for more screen time~ ^w^ XxXRainbowstarXxX doesn't own anything to do with Bakugan; except her awesome OC's like me, of course! She also owns her ideas, the plot of this story, and the over-all story. Why do we even have to do these things, anyway? Obviously Rainbow-chan wouldn't be on here if she owned Bakugan…-.-'

A/N: Ah, how right you are, Crystal. But we got to do them; or else we might get sued! And you wouldn't want to be pawned off, do you? ^^

Crystal: o.o'' No…

A/N: Exactly my point. ^^ *Turns back to readers* So here you go guys! Read on you Bakutards~ :D HUZZAH~

* * *

><p>Emily's POV:<p>

I studied the Vexos Carrier thoughtfully, my eyes narrowed. Finally, I came to a very intelligent conclusion.

"This thing is EPIC!" I declared, jumping up and down slightly as I rushed towards the doors. Leo sighed, sweat-dropping slightly as Crystal finally caught up to the two of us. Volt sighed from where he sat in the driver's seat. Lync just grinned, chuckling slightly at my outburst.

"This piece of junk? Heh, it needs a paint job if you ask me!" the Ventus user stated, giving the side of the airship a pat as if to prove his point. I smiled, silently agreeing. I mean, come on! White and yellow? This baby needed flames running down the side of it or something! .…They better be sure to keep me away from any paint…

Volt glared at the pinkette, his usual scowl deepening. "Shut up and get in." he growled angrily. Note to self: Do not tease tall red-headed bodybuilders. Lync sweat-dropped slightly, raising his hands in front of himself in defense.

"I was just kidding! You really need to lighten up, buddy." He stated, smirking slightly as he jumped into the passenger seat. Hehe….telling a Haos user to 'lighten' up….Okay, maybe it wasn't THAT funny….Meh, who asked you?

Volt just continued to scowl as I followed Lync's example; climbing carefully into the back of the Carrier. Leo and Crystal followed, each one taking a place on my shoulders and I sat down in the middle seat. The seats were surprisingly comfortable….What was I expecting, I wonder?

I looked around the interior of the ship as Volt proceeded to lift the Carrier into the air. The inside was a nice cream-color; as were the seats. I couldn't help but think the dash needed a pair of fuzzy dice hanging above it. Red ones, to be exact. ...Guess what I'm going to get for Volt~

I was suddenly interrupted from my inner rambling by Lync's voice. He looked back over the seat slightly, his arms placed lazily behind his head as he relaxed in the seat. "You know, I don't think we ever actually introduced ourselves properly. I'm Lync Volan, top Ventus Brawler for the Vexos." He declared proudly, winking at me slightly. "The ginger with no soul is Volt, the Vexos's top Haos Brawler." He finished. Volt glared at him, hitting him upside the head with his fist. I blinked once, before busting out laughing at Lync' startled face. "Hey! What was that for? And stop laughing!" he fumed, crossing his arms angrily. I couldn't help but notice the small light-pink blush dusting his cheeks. Aw, Pinky's embarrassed! …Where's a camera when I need one? But I had to admit it, he looked kinda cute...

I snapped out of that thought, trying to forget it completely. Volt only kept driving as a response, a slight smirk on his face. I smiled, calming down. I wanted to make the Ventus user look stupid by informing him that I already knew their names, but I quickly decided against it. I mean, they already knew that I had somehow learned of their mechanical Bakugan (which I had figured out had not been used in front of any civilians yet, like in a tournament). So, it only made since that I played dumb for now…right?

Shaking myself from my train of thought, I grinned, nodding in understanding. "Well then, it's…kinda nice to meet you, I guess..." I stated awkwardly, rubbing the back of my neck in embarrassment. I mean, we didn't exactly get off on a very good note, did we? He seemed to think what I said was funny, since he smirked; turning back towards the front and chuckling slightly. What the heck was funny about that? Stupid pink weasel…

"Whatever." He replied, shrugging slightly. "I just thought you had the right to know you were in the presence of two of New Vestroia's best Brawlers." He finished, smirking confidently. I glared at him, rolling my eyes slightly.

"Can you still say that, considering you both got completely pwned by me?" I replied smirking slightly. The pink-haired boy glared at my statement, his light green eyes hard. "Especially since that was my first brawl?" I added, flashing the two Vexos members a sickly-sweet smile. Lync blinked once, his glare changing into a look of disbelief.

"Wait…That was your first time brawling?" he asked disbelievingly. I nodded, smirking slightly. "Then…where did you even get those Bakugan from?" he asked, a slightly irritated tone entering his voice at the thought of being beat by someone with no experience. Heh, serves him right.

Now it was my turn to drop my smirk. "Uh, well…" I looked towards my two Bakugan for support. Leo just shrugged. (Again…can he even shrug?) Crystal looked a little bit unsure, but eventually nodded. I sighed, glaring at them slightly. You guys are SO helpful. Taking in a breath, I turned back to the Ventus user, who was watching me expectantly. "It's kinda complicated…"I started. He blinked, looking slightly confused.

Before I could continue, the Vexos Carrier suddenly came to an abrupt stop in mid-air, sending me lurching forward slightly. Crystal and Leo fell off my shoulders, falling to the seats on either side of me. I braced myself, mentally preparing myself to hit the seat in front of me as I closed my eyes. I never did, though.

I felt a hand being held out in front of me, steadying me and stopping me from falling forward any further. I slowly opened up my confused aqua blue eyes, only to find that it had been Lync who had helped me. He was looking back at me, his gaze slightly amused as he took his hand back. I blushed slightly in embarrassment, leaning back in my seat.

"You'll have to get used to the way Volt drives." He stated, smirking slightly at my blushing form. "Sometimes I wonder if he even knows how." He finished, earning a glare from said Haos user. I smiled, laughing slightly at the red-head's angry form. Leo and Crystal then both flew up from where they had landed, both looking irritated.

"I agree." Leo grumbled, shaking a piece of lint off of his wing. Crystal nodded, flapping her wings irritably as she tried to dislodge a piece of string stuck on them.

Volt sighed, turning towards us slightly; a bored expression planted on his face. "At least I can drive." He countered, making Lync glare at him slightly; crossing his arms and looking away. "Anyway, we're here." He finished, lowering the Vexos Carrier's altitude slightly. I blinked, quickly glancing out of my window. My eyes widened at the sight.

The palace was just how it had looked in the anime; it's huge, floating form as magnificent as ever. I grinned, my eyes sparkling slightly in wonder. I get to go in there? EPIC! This is every Bakugan fan's dream!

…Take that, Mom! I told you my obsession would pay off someday!

I watched quietly as a hatch on the side of the palace opened up, revealing a hangar of sorts within. Volt maneuvered the white and yellow airship within the hatch, landing the ship in between a light and dark green one (that looked rather unused, to be honest) and a light and dark blue one. The interior of the hangar itself was the expected silver metal, and several other Carriers lined the walls.

Volt shut down the engine, before quickly opening the Carrier's doors. He leapt out, folding his arms across his chest as he landed. Lync followed his lead; his cape flowing out around him slightly as he jumped from his side. I stood there slightly uncertain as the two stared at me expectantly.

Lync crossed his arms, raising an eyebrow at me. "Well, are you coming are not?" he asked, slightly annoyed. I glared slightly, but stayed put stubbornly none-the-less. Leo sighed, before flying behind me and grabbing the hood on my hoodie. Crystal caught on, following his example. They then both proceeded to drag me towards the edge of the ship, causing me to panic slightly. What the crap! This is mutiny!

"H-Hey! What are you two doing! You traitors!" I called defiantly, earning a laugh from Crystal and another sigh from Leo.

"Stop yelling, Emily. You're giving me a migraine." The Darkus Bakugan muttered. I just pouted, still fighting against them. With their help, I soon found myself flat on my butt on the floor of the hangar, while the two of them flew victoriously around my head. "There. Isn't that much better?"

I growled, quickly jumping up and giving the two of them a death glare. "You'll think that when I think of a suitable revenge…"I muttered, turning to face the two waiting Vexos members. Lync was chuckling at my display, while Volt seemed to be suppressing a smile. …I'll have to get revenge on them, too. Hehe...Ah, the possibilities~

Setting my evil plans aside, I followed Volt's retreating form as Leo and Crystal found their usual places on my shoulders. I ignored them, crossing my arms over my chest. Serves them right for betraying me…Lync walked beside me, an amused smile still plastered on his face. What the crap! Stop laughing at me! I'll have to wipe that dumb smile off your face later…

Volt led us down a long white hallway, which I remembered was what all of the hallways in the palace looked like. "White, white, and more white. Wow, pattern much?" I muttered, noticing that most of the decorations were white as well. "They must have been going for the Castle Oblivion look..." I commented quietly. That was pretty fair saying, if you ask me. I mean, the only things that WEREN'T white were the doors.

We passed through a corridor that was lined with different colored doorways. On one side there was a green door, a purple and black door, and a white and yellow door; each evenly spaced away from each other. On the other wall, three other doors stood opposite the other three. There was a blank door, then a light blue door, followed by yet another blank door. I blinked slightly, taking in the layout of the hallway. …I wonder where those went to? I might need to know in case I need to make a hasty escape…

Before I could think of anything productive, though, the three of us reached a door that was far different from the others. And I'm not talking about the color, either. This door was freaking HUGE! I took up most of the wall, and it was made of a fancy material. I blinked, tilting my head to the side slightly as I studied it. Yep, this was definitely the door to the throne room. I could FEEL it; I was just amazing like that. ...Plus, it looked like it did in the show...Yea, mabye I'm not all that amazing after all..

To confirm my suspicions, Lync turned to me; his face suddenly serious. "Get ready to meet the great Prince Hydron." He stated, scoffing quietly. Volt looked back at us as well, his gaze unreadable. I gulped slightly as he turned back to the door. Well, here goes nothing…

He pushed open the door, leading the way in. Lync followed, looking back to make sure I did the same. I nodded towards him, taking a deep breath as I followed them in. They led me into the center of the room, to the base of a stair way that let to a towering throne. I gritted my teeth slightly as I realized the rest of the Vexos were there as well. They all looked up upon our entrance from where they kneeled at the base of the throne.

Shadow Prove blinked before tilting his head to the side in confusion; his red orbs staring intently at me in confusion. Mylene's eyes widened slightly in surprise, but she quickly changed the look on her face from one of confusion to one of aggression. Gus narrowed his eyes at me, glancing at Spectra slightly before continuing to stare at me suspiciously. Spectra himself was looking at me, his mask blocking most of his expression. His eyes, however, glowed in curiosity.

I sweat-dropped slightly, hiding behind Volt's large figure slightly. He 'hmpth'ed once before he walked to his place at the base of the throne and kneeled as well. Lync's spared me a glance before doing the same. I panicked slightly, now having no one to hide behind from where I stood in the middle of the room. Carp, I'm out of human sheilds!

It was quiet for a moment, before Leo decided to make his presence known.

"Man, what's up with these Vestal people and weird hair colors? I think you've officially become the most normal person in the room." The dragon-like Bakugan said boredly, sparing me a glance as the Vexos stared at him in surprise. "And that's saying something, considering how you act."Crystal sighed, flapping her wings slightly.

"Shush, Leo!" she hissed quietly, glaring at him slightly. "Don't you know this is an intense moment for us!" Leo stared at her boredly before glancing back at the Vexos.

"But it's true, you know." He finished, causing me to sweat-drop in exasperation. Forcing down the urge to face-palm myself in front of the Vexos, I caught the sound of a velvety chuckling echoing off the walls. I looked up, just now noticing a figure as it took its place in the throne. My eyes widened as I quickly recognized who it was. Holy flaming monkeys. It was the psychotic green-haired spoiled brat himself. Prince Hydron.

Said Prince stared down at my Bakugan and I, twirling a piece of his light green hair with his finger as he did so. "Well, well, well. Look what Volt and Lync found." He said, his voice slightly mocking. I gulped slightly, not knowing how to respond. Unfortunately for me, Leo decided to do it for me.

"Who's the chick with the green hair?" he asked blandly.

That's it. We're officially screwed.

* * *

><p>AN: Haha, gotta love good 'ole Leo. ^^

Dan: xD I gotta admit, that was funny! …For once.

A/N: *Glares* Anywho, don't you guys just love me and my cliff-hangers xD I'm so mean~ Regardless, who wants to do the preview? ^^

Crystal: Me! I didn't get much screen time at all u.u But anyway: **Hey brawlers! The always awesome Crystal here! Next time, it seems this Hydron dude wants to know exactly why we think pwning his servants is fun. Looks like we'll just have to explain it to him the only way we know how to! With a fight! And why does this Spectra guy keep watching us like that? You'll have to tune in next time to find out! Let's show 'em, Emily! See ya there, Brawlers!**


	4. Story Time, Princey!

A/N: Hiya guys! I'm back with another chappie for you~ ^^

Emily: Yea, she would've updated sooner, but- *Gets cut off*

A/N: BUT I HAVE EXSCUSES! D: I've been working on school stuff all week, and my Algebra 1 teacher decided that it would do us good to give us homework EVERY STINKING DAY this week! Dx

Leo: That's really not that much of an excuse…-.-' You just got lazy, didn't 'ya?

A/N: …Maybe. ^^ But really, I was even determined on updating Monday night, but a friggin tornado caused me to be confined to my stupid storm cellar from 6 to 9 PM. GOD, was it cold down there! O.o' I'm glad I grabbed my Harvest Moon: A Tale of Two Towns 3DS and my iPod…As well as my Umbreon plushie and customized 710G Ventus Altair! xD You can tell a lot about me by what I grab during a tornado, huh? Anywho: On to the disclaimer! Who wants to do it this time?

Hydron: *Walks in* Hey, does anyone know where the exit to this place is? o.o'' *Glances around my mind nervously*

A/N: I'll take that as an 'I wanna do it! :D' *Shoves sticky note towards him* Come on Leo, Emily, and Crystal! We got a chapter to write! :D *Runs out door with her OC's*

Hydron: …Right. *Sighs* -.- Why does this always happen to me when I'm around her? Anyway, *looks at sticky note* XxXRainbowstarXxX doesn't own Bakugan, me, the Vexos, etc, etc. She does own her OC's, the plot, and this over all story. P.S Prince Hydron is a brat- Wait a minute! I'm-*Gets cut off*

* * *

><p>Emily's POV:<p>

That's it, Leo. You've really done it this time.

I sighed, no longer being able to stop myself from face-palming in exasperation. Crystal glared at Leo's nonchalant form, her jagged wings flapping furiously. "What the heck, Leo! Are you TRYING to get us all killed?" she asked; her voice agitated and almost dripping venom. Leo stared back at her impassively with his eerie yellow eyes.

"No. Should I be?" I sighed shaking my head tiredly. I reached out snatching Leo out of the air. He let out an indignant 'What the-!' before I closed my hand around him. I smirked slightly as I re-opened my hand to reveal his irritated form. "What was that for?" he growled. I glared down at him slightly.

"Serves you right!" I muttered towards him, at which he only turned away angrily at. "Stop pouting! You know I would be laughing any other time, but this is supposed to be a very dramatic moment!" I hissed at him. He turned back to face me, before letting out a 'Humph!' and flying to join a laughing Crystal on my shoulder. My eyes snapped back to the slightly irritated looking Prince as he spoke up again.

"What very…interesting Bakugan you have." He stated; his voice obviously showing his irritation towards Leo's little comment as he gritted his teeth slightly. I couldn't help but have to hold back a slight snicker. I noticed a couple of Vexos, mainly Shadow and Lync of course, snickering quietly to themselves. Others, like Mylene and Volt, cracked a smirk. "You really should learn to…control them." He finished irritably, twirling his hair on his finger. Wait- what did he say?

"Well _excuse_ me, Princey. I can't help my Bakugan felt the need to point out the obvious." I stated sarcastically. "I mean, you gotta admit; you are pretty feminine." I finished smirking up at the now ticked off Prince. Hah, that's right! Fear my sarcasm, 'ya green haired brat~ He glared down at me, gritting his teeth even harder. He quickly averted his gaze to Lync and Volt, who both stopped their suppressed snickering/smirking as soon as he looked at them.

"Why exactly did you bring her here?" he asked angrily as the two Vexos members stood up. Lync sweat-dropped slightly holding his hands up in front of him defensively.

"Well, she fell through the portal you sent us to investigate…and, she had those two Bakugan with her…" He started, searching for the right words to express what had happened. "And we found out she knows information about Altair and our other mechanical Bakugan research." He finished, his gaze steady as he remembered the reason they had been so intent on bringing me here. The Prince's gaze returned to me; no longer angry, but curious instead. Gah! Stop staring at me!

"I see…" he mumbled thoughtfully. Volt crossed him arms over his chest, his eyes hard.

"When we found out she knew these things, we decided we needed to bring her back with us. She wouldn't go without a Brawl first, though." He stated boredly. Hydron nodded, glancing at him.

"And you two won, I presume? Since she is here with you, that is." Lync fidgeted slightly, while Volt closed his eyes slightly.

"Well," Lync started, a little unsure. I blinked once before laughing slightly. The Vexos all turned their attention to me at this, and I sweat-dropped slightly under their gazes.

"Them? Defeat me? That's hilarious!" I exclaimed, still laughing. Lync glared at me, crossing his arms over his chest. Volt also glared slightly, looking away irritably. "Crystal, Leo, and I totally destroyed them! I just agreed to come with them 'cause…uh." I blinked, my gloating quickly dispersing as I realized the only reason I went with them is because I was lost. I don't want to admit that! Lync smirked, realizing this as well. I glared at him. Looks like it's either me or him…"'Cause I really don't know anything about this place." I finished quickly, glaring towards the pinkette crossly as he smirked victoriously. There! You happy now, weasel? I still beat you!

Hydron frowned, looking confused. "She beat you both? Alone?" he asked the two Vexos members. Lync glared in my direction once more, and I only grinned slightly. Before he could say anything, though, Crystal flew up into the air.

"You bet we did! And I got it all on video, too!" she declared flying around cheerfully. I blinked once, twice, a third time before raising an eyebrow at her.

"You did?" she turned to me nodding her small head as her ice blue eyes shone. "How…?" she smirked, flying down to me and gesturing with her front paws towards my pocket.

"Your iPod. Duh." She stated boredly, seemingly proud of her accomplishment. My eyes widened slightly as I quickly dug in my pocket. I grinned as my finger tips encountered smooth metal, and I quickly yanked out the silver and black contraption known as an iPod.

"I almost forgot I had this thing!" I exclaimed hugging the device to my chest. I turned back to her, realizing something. "But wait…when were you even recording?" She shrugged, turning to face a slightly surprised Leo.

"When wasn't I? That was YouTube gold, baby!" she proclaimed, causing me to sweat-drop slightly.

"You do realize there isn't a such thing as YouTube here, right?" I dead-panned. She seemed to falter slightly, turning back towards me slightly.

"…Well, crap." I sighed, shaking my head at the Ventus Bakugan. I suddenly remembered the seven other people in the room, and turned to face them with a grin on my face. Hydron was scowling slightly at me, his violet eyes slightly curious.

"What is an...'iPod'?" he asked, blinking in confusion. I faked a shocked expression, gasping in surprise.

"Why, an iPod is one of the most amazing things known to man-kind!" I began, snickering slightly in my mind as I prepared to lecture them about how it kept hours worth of videos, music, apps, and more at your disposal twenty-four-seven. I never got to though, seeing as Leo thumped me on the forehead. "Ow! What was that for?" I asked, glaring at the Darkus Bakugan. He sighed mumbling a 'Just show them.' I continued to glare at him, before turning back to the Vexos. "Regardless, do you want to see the battle or not? All I need is a monitor of some sort." I stated with a shrug.

Hydron narrowed his eyes, but pushed a button on his throne anyway. A large monitor suddenly shot out of the wall nearest to me, making me jump in surprise. I glared as a few people started to chuckle at me, but plugged the iPod up the screen unceremoniously anyway. I selected the video of the battle, and stood back as said video appeared on the monitor. The Vexos plus Hydron all watched the battle intently (except for a sulking Lync and a bored Volt, of course). My Bakugan joined them in watching, while I only smirked while leaning against the wall. When the video was over, I studied all their reactions.

Hydron was blinking in thought; his violet eyes clouded with disbelief and thought. Lync, of course, was still sulking slightly; glaring at me from across the room (this at which I returned with a smile). Heh, take that Pinky! Volt was just leaning against a wall, his arms crossed across his chest as he closed his eyes. What, was he taking a nap or something? Mylene was staring at the screen still; her expression slightly shocked. She quickly formed a scowl on her face, her eyes thoughtful. Gus was glancing over at Spectra, his gaze expectant. Weirdo…Spectra himself held his chin in his hand, a creepy smile on his masked face. Okay, taking a step away from creepy bird man now…Shadow blinked a few times before bursting out laughing and pointing at Lync and Volt. "HAHAHAHA! You two got schooled by a little girl!" he teased; his tongue hanging out of his moth as he did. That's right, tell- Wait…LITTLE GIRL?

I glared at the Darkus user, stomping my foot slightly in irritation. "My name isn't freaking little girl!" I exclaimed irritably. Hydron gazed down at me.

"Then what is it, human?" he asked; curiosity mixed with something else clear in his voice. I grinned slightly, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Name's Emily Castleton, Princey. Not human OR little girl!" I announced, still grinning proudly. The corner of his lip twitched momentarily, into what I swear must've been a small smile. Holy crap! I must be rubbing off on him~

"Well then, _Emily_, would you mind telling me where you got those Bakugan? Or more importantly, how you know about some of the things you do?" he asked, tilting his head slightly. My grin wavered, before dropping completely. Great. How am I supposed to explain that I'm from like a parallel dimension where everything here is just a cartoon? Yea, that's what I was thinking.

"Uh…"I turned to Crystal for support, and she looked thoughtful. She then nodded, turning to Leo. He shrugged, as usual, but stared at my determinedly. With a small 'Go for it.' From him, I sighed, turning back to the awaiting Vexos. "Well, it's complicated…but, here goes nothing." I started, staring determinedly at the group of Vestals.

Taking a deep breath, I began to tell them all about what had happened. How I was from a different Earth then the one they knew of. How Leo and Crystal were imaginary Bakugan from my Earth. How 'Bakugan' was nothing but a TV show, and how the actual Bakugan were just plastic toys. I went on to describe how that was how I knew all this extra information about them and all the other characters and how I fell through the portal. I let out the breath I didn't know I was holding when I had finished, staring down at the ground intently. Slowly looking up, I gritted my teeth in worry about how they would react.

Prince Hydron's eyes had slightly widened, as had most of the others' (except Spectra, of course, because of his mask). He blinked once before frowning down at me. "How do I know you're not just making this entire story up?" he asked finally, making me wince inwardly. I knew they wouldn't believe me! Crystal nudged my shoulder slightly, and I raised an eyebrow in her direction.

"Just tell them something to prove yourself" she hissed quietly, landing back on my shoulder. I blinked once, before I nodded; understanding her completely. My eyes shined excitedly as I looked back up at the Vestal Prince.

"Well, there's a Tournament coming up in Alpha City, right?" I started. He nodded slowly, twirling a lock of his light green hair on his finger again. "And Lync and Volt are going to be the ones defending their titles as the top Brawlers of the city, right?" I continued, grinning slightly. He nodded again, narrowing his eyes slightly at me. "Then may I suggest one thing," I began, crossing my arms over my chest as I smirked slightly. "Prepare for a fight with the Resistance. 'Cause they're gonna be there to take down the Dimension Controller, you know?" I stated blandly, giving a satisfied nod as the seven Vestals in the room all took on a surprised demeanor. "They're not very original, you know? Entering a masked Ace and Shun in the Tournament under the stage name of 'The Battle Brawlers'. Major give away, much?"I finished, looking around the room.

The Prince blinked once, before frowning down at me. "You know, if you're lying you could be in serious trouble. Correct?" he asked. I smirked up at him.

"Better an excuse to tell the truth, then." I replied, shrugging slightly. "Plus, I really have no reason to lie to you all in the first place." He seemed to be thoughtful after I said this, and I silently prayed he'd just buy what I told him and let it go. He suddenly smiled; his violet gaze boring down on me. Oh God. It's never good when he smiles.

"I believe you, but you must do one more thing for me before I'll trust your whole story completely." He stated; his gaze and smile never wavering. I fidgeted with the sleeve of my hoodie slightly, narrowing my eyes at him. I gotta get this guy to trust me, even if he is freaking me out…

"And that would be…?" I asked, glancing around at the others wearingly as Leo and Crystal both shifted on my shoulders.

His smile seemed to widen slightly as he twirled his hair around his finger. I swallowed slightly.

"You must fight under cover in the tournament, and eliminate the Resistance members within it." He stated at last; his violet eyes gazing down at me intently. My eyes widened slightly.

…Say what now?

* * *

><p>AN: DUN DUN DUN~ Bet 'ya didn't see that one coming~ ^^ Emily has to fight in the Tournament against the Resistance if she wants these guys to trust her? If they don't trust her, then who knows what could happen to her and her Bakugan?

Dan: Well, you do, obviously -.-

A/N: Dan? Where have you been? You weren't in the Authoress's note at the top o.o'

Dan: I was just…uh…I ^-^'''''

Someone In The Distance: DAN! What did you DO TO MY ROOM!

Dan: Oh, crap. 0.0''' Emily got back sooner than I thought! AHHHHHHH! *Runs away*

A/N: …Okay than. Wimp. Anyway, sorry if this seemed very boring and filler-ish. I didn't have much time to work on this, seeing as though school and stuff has been getting in my way. It seems so dull to me T^T But anywho, the next chapter will be Emily in the Tournament, so it should be good! :D So, who wants to do the Preview? How 'bout you, Ace? *Ace randomly pops into view*

Ace: Wait, where am I? o.o

A/N: Just do the preview. ^^

Ace: Uh…Whatever. **Next time in The Life of a Bakugan Fangirl, we enter the Tournament to take down the Dimension Controller and free the Bakugan in Alpha City. Things are going according to plan until this mysterious masked Brawler with super-powerful Bakugan enters the Tournament. I won't give up just yet; the Bakugan need our help! Bakugan Brawl! Let's finish this, Percival! See 'ya there, Brawlers! **


	5. Mask Power & Tempest the Epic

A/N: Sup peoples? :D I'm here with the next chapter, made especially long for all you loyal reviewers and fans! ^^ THANKS GUYS! :D

Leo: I'm sure they're so proud. *Rolls eyes*

A/N: -_- Shaddup, Leo. You're ruining my moment! T^T

Leo: Meh. Drama Queen.

A/N: Alright! For that, you're grounded from Mt. Dew for the rest of this chapter!

Leo: :o You wouldn't….

A/N: Oh, yes I would. I went there.

Leo: ….You MONSTER! TT^TT

A/N: …Mabye. ^^ Tee-hee, now go get ready for the chapter, and MABYE I'll reconsider…maybe.

Leo: … *Runs out door quickly*

A/N: Okay! Now, down to business! Sorry this wasn't up sooner, but lots of crud with school has gotten in my way lately. To make up for the lateness, though, I'm going to try and make this chappie extra long and action-packed! :D Now, who wants to do the disclaimer? Hmm…How 'bout you, Shun? *Ninja Boy randomly pops in*

Shun: *Looks around in surprise, and sees Authoress*…I'm not even going to ask. Just give me the memo.

A/N: Thankies~ * Hands sticky note covered in glitter* Yea, Julie got a hold of it…meh, see ya! *Runs out door with a bag of sharpies and the rest of the characters*

Shun:…Yea…*Looks at note* So, XxXRainbowstarXxX doesn't own Bakugan. She owns her Ocs and stuff…There, I'm done. Read and Review. *Uses Ninja Skills to disappear in a puff of smoke*

* * *

><p><strong>Emily's POV:<strong>

"_**Welcome Brawlers to today's Bakugan Battle Tournament! We're counting down the seconds to the first throw! Who's ready to beat the heat, and who will be smacked down in cold defeat?" **_

I smirked slightly from where I leaned against a wall in the Prep Room, watching a large screen intently. There were several other Tournament challengers doing the same, only not for the same reasons as me, I'm sure.

Crystal popping her head out of the front pocket of my brand new top dragged my eyes from the screen. She instantly turned to the flat screen, her ice blue eyes intently studying what was happening.

"Go Pyrus Verias!" shouted a spiky gray-haired boy, hurling said red orb onto the battlefield. The mentioned baboon-like Bakugan appeared onto the field in a flash of crimson light; twirling his staff expertly and taking a battle position. "Ability activate! Verias Siba!" The simian Bakugan's staff became lit with fire on one end, and he swung it dangerously fast towards the opponent's side of the field.

"Extinguish flames! Ability activate! Darkus Driver!" a figure with a bird-like mask called defiantly from the other side of the field; his Gauntlet glowing a purple shade. His Bakugan, a humanoid dragon-like creature of the Darkus attribute, grabbed his long, flowing crimson cape and wrapped it around its' body. He then began to spin rapidly, charging towards Verias with razor sharp horns facing the adversary. They collided in a cloud of smoke, a bright red light flashing within its midst. Verias, defeated, rolled back to ground towards his owner.

"Bakugan brawl!" called a boy with sandy blonde hair, who was the gray haired boy's teammate, as he threw a brown sphere onto the field. "Subterra Flybeetle, stand!" A large light and dark brown colored beetle-like Bakugan appeared in the arena, wasting no time in unfolding its wings and lifting itself into the air.

"Ability activate! Wind Power, Soaring Strike Shot!" called a fourth figure, who was adorned in a long cloak and mask. His Bakugan, a large, green humanoid bird like creature of the Ventus attribute with four wings and sharply taloned feet, let out a shrill shriek as it transformed into a more bird-like shape, glowing with a harsh light green light as it charged swiftly towards the enemy. A cloud of smoke once again enveloped the two flying Bakugan as Flybeetle lit up in a orange colored light. He then rolled back onto the ground towards his owner's feet. Said Subterra Bakugan's owner raised his fist in the air; his face overfilling with anger.

"Hey! No fair!" he yelled, his partner chiming along with him.

"_**Ooh, burn! But that's the way the Bakugan rolls! These mysterious masked players pack a serious punch! They're the team on everyone's lips; The Bakugan Brawlers!" **_

My smirk widened slightly as the screen zoomed in on said team as they both stroke a pose slightly. "Or should you say my targets!" I whispered, snickering slightly. Crystal turned to me, sweat-dropping slightly in exasperation.

"You're really living-up the whole 'Masked Brawler on a Secret Evil Mission' thing, aren't you?" she asked, sighing slightly when I grinned at her.

"Of course! It's not every day this happens to someone like me; now is it?" I replied, my aqua blue eyes shining behind the mask on my face. She shook her head, flapping her wings in dismissal.

"Regardless, it would seem there isn't much to worry about. This'll be easy. Everyone looks like they just got out of Brawling 101."she exclaimed, causing me to sweat-drop slightly.

"Hey, don't get so cocky! It'll mess up my mojo by jinxing me and stuff!" I muttered crossly at her, poking her wings slightly with my gloved hand while looking around. "…Even though you're right." She smirked, flapping her wings from where she was still half way in my pocket.

"See! I told 'ya not to worry. Plus, when I get to team up with Leo against those two guys," she started, gesturing to Ace and Shun as they continued to Brawl on the screen, "It'll be even easier! Piece of pie, as they say." Really, Crystal?

I sweat-dropped slightly as I stared at her exasperatedly. "It's a 'piece of CAKE', Crystal. Not pie…" I stated tiredly, causing her to just utter a 'Meh, who're you; the phrase police?'. I shook my head in exasperation, but was interrupted from my thoughts when the intercom uttered a shrill beeping sound before announcing something.

"_Will contestants for the first round of the Singles Division please report to the Arena at this time. Again, will all participating parties in the first round of the Singles Division please report to the Arena at this time. Thank You."_

I straightened up, dusting my new outfit off slightly. Crystal gave me one last reassuring look before sliding back into my front pocket. Moving over to the Arena doors, I took a deep breath, before stepping briskly through the metal doors. I made my way over to metal platform, stopping in the middle silently. The platform began to rise and move as the wall opened up. Harsh light caused me to blink in surprise, covering my eyes slightly. The platform then began to move across the room, towards the large hatch-like doorway.

Well, here goes nothing, I guess! …Lord, help me…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~LINE :D~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Lync's POV:**

I watched the screen boredly, leaning against a pillar tiredly from where I stood in the Mobile Airbase hovering above the Battle Arena in Alpha City. I blinked my light green eyes, beginning to lose interest in the current battle. Newbies getting schooled. Boring…

The only reasons I was even still watching the battles were: 1( I was the Champion, along with Volt, and needed to know my opponents, 2( The Resistance were the ones destroying the noobs, and 3( Because I wanted to see if Emily was as good as she claimed she was.

I mean, yeah she had beat me, but that didn't count! …Who asked you anyway?

Volt sighed from where he sat in a cushioned chair, watching the battle as well. He crossed his arms across his chest, glancing over at me boredly. "That girl better not mess up. I don't want to have to deal with these little kids. Tch, what a waste of time." He said turning back around to face the monitors. I smirked slightly, crossing my arms behind my head in order to assume a more comfortable position.

"Heh, for real. Although it would be funny to watch her mess up on live television!" I stated, grinning widely as I laughed slightly. "Forget funny; it would be hilarious!"

Volt just shrugged in reply, but I could tell he was smirking to himself. I blinked, my attention drawn back to the screen as the two masked Resistance members finished up their match, and the announcer spoke up.

"_**Next up is the start of the Singles Division! We're sure to see a great match from our lone wolf contestants today, folks!"**_

I smirked slightly, knowing that Emily was in the first round. Part of Prince Hydron's influence, I'm sure. It's always best to make a good first impression, I guess.

_~FLASHBACK~_

_I watched silently, my face clearly revealing my shock towards Emily's story. How is all that even possible? _

_I was snapped out of my thoughts as I noticed Prince Hydron had begun to say something else._

"_I believe you, but you must do one more thing for me before I'll trust your whole story completely." Hydron stated with a smile, twirling a piece of his light green hair on his finger, as usual. I turned my gaze to Emily's slightly shocked figure._

"_And that would be…?"She inquired warily; her two Bakugan shifting uncomfortably on her shoulder as she did._

_Hydron smile widened slightly, his violet gaze seeming to begin to creep the brunette out slightly. Can't say I blame her. "You must fight under cover in the tournament, and eliminate the Resistance members within it." He stated, causing me to do a double take. …Huh?_

_Emily blinked once, her aqua blue eyes wide. "…Say what now?" she stated, shooting a questioning gaze at the Vestal Prince. _

_Hydron continued to smile down at her, his violet eyes amused. "You have to Brawl in the Tournament, and rid it of the Resistance. Understand?" he repeated, only amusement towards the Human's confusion clear in his voice._

_She blinked once more before turning her gaze to her two Bakugan, her eyes questioning and unsure. The one called 'Leo' seemed to say something she didn't particularly want to hear, since she just glared at him slightly. 'Crystal' seemed to say something more helpful, since Emily smiled at her before hesitantly turning back toward Hydron; her gaze determined._

"_You're on, Princey." she declared, her voice steady. Hydron smirked, removing his hand from his green locks._

"_Very well, then." He began before turning towards Mylene. "Mylene, help our guest in readying her attire to…fit Vestal standards." Mylene blinked once in shock, glancing at Emily once before narrowing her eyes and nodding._

"_Of course, My Prince." She replied, bowing slightly before walking over to Emily, who was staring confusedly at her clothes._

"_What's wrong with my clothes? This happens to be my favorite outfit, thank you very much!" she declared irritably, causing most of us to sweat-drop slightly._

_Mylene sighed, reaching the now-pouting Emily. "You just need clothes to help you look more like our people. You don't want everyone staring at you suspiciously while you're walking about; do you?" she stated irritably, walking past her towards the exit. "Now come on, I don't have all day." I sweat dropped slightly. Wow, I think that was the nicest I've ever seen Mylene…and that's just sad._

_Emily blinked once before sprinting after her. "Hey! Wait up!" she wined, tiredly catching up with the silently fuming bluenette. "We girls gotta stick together, right sista?" she stated, grinning. Mylene just raised an eyebrow before leading Emily out._

_With that, the Prince dismissed us, and I happily left the room. I let out a breath, dragging myself towards my awaiting room tiredly. Man, I need a nap…I passed through an empty hallway, before cutting through the Lounge as a means of a short cut. Most of the Vexos seemed to be here, causing me to stop in confusion. Shadow, Gus, and Spectra were scattered across the room, all doing nothing of interest…Besides Shadow, who was watching T.V. _

"_Uh…What are you guys doing?" I questioned, blinking in confusion. No one usually stayed in the Lounge, and especially not in groups. They all turned to me, seeming to have not noticed I had entered the room until now._

"_I'm waiting for Mylene. I gotta annoy her about not being the only girl anymore, ahahaha!" Shadow stated dumbly, laughing at his apparently 'obvious' joke. I sweat dropped slightly, before turning to our 'Leader' and his lapdog._

_Gus narrowed his eyes at me slightly, but Spectra interrupted him before he could answer for him. "We're waiting for Miss Emily to return. I have a few…questions regarding her Bakugan." He answered coolly, his ice blue eyes flashing behind his mask. I blinked slightly, secretly a little afraid for the brown haired human's Bakugan. I sweat-dropped in exasperation when Gus nodded, turning back to face the wall…Hmm, how unusual. Not._

_Before I could say anything, though, the door on the far side of the Lounge opened quickly, revealing a slightly irritated looking Mylene as she made her way into the room. Emily followed more slowly behind her, adorning an entirely new attire and a small smile._

_She had on a black vest-like top with sea green designs decorating it in different places and patterns and gray fur-like material decorating the sleeve ends and bottom trim, as well as the lining of a pocket on the front. She wore a long sleeved sea green shirt under it that had black cuffs that frilled on the ends and black stripes running down the sleeves. She wore a pair of sea green and gray fingerless gloves on her hands, and a black gauntlet with light purple, aqua blue, and white details on her left arm. She wore a pair of black leggings-like pants, but they were thicker and not as tight fitting and resembled jeans in composure. A silver belt with a diamond shaped buckle hung from her waist, and connected to it was a small silver chain. Her feet were adorned with a pair of black boots that reached about halfway to her knees, and had gray fur trimming the top. They had similar fur laced along the outside of it, in different patterns and shapes. Sea green lines trimmed these patterns. The light green crystal-like necklace with a silver chain she had on before still hung from her neck, and a sea green cape with black designs and silver shoulder pads hung from her shoulders. Gray fur lined the cape and the shoulder pads connected to it. _

_She grinned, examining her clothes silently as she made her way into the room. "I gotta admit," she started; turning in a circle slightly as she did, "You guys actually DO have a sense of style!" she finished grinning widely. Crystal and Leo, who were sitting on her shoulders as usual, sweat-dropped slightly. Most of us did the same._

_Mylene let out a sigh, shaking her head as she made her way farther into the room. "Must you be so difficult about what you wear, though? I took you forever just to make up your mind…" She muttered crossly to herself, gritting her teeth. Emily only scowled in her direction._

"_Hey! I finally let you make me where a cape, so you should be happy. Let's just hope I don't end up getting sucked into the engine of a plane…Not that I could fly anyway…"she rambled to herself slightly, crossing her arms over her chest and turning her head to the side. I sighed, snapping back into attention as Spectra approached the slightly surprised girl._

"_That aside, there are a few things I would like to ask you." The masked blonde stated, stopping a few feet in front of Emily. Gus followed behind him, standing off the side slightly. Emily blinked once before smirking slightly._

"_Meh, not now Phantom. I don't feel like being interrogated. I'm tired." She responded, waving her hand in dismissal. I blinked once, before I had to suppress my laughter. Gus growled slightly, taking a step towards a nonchalant and smirking Emily as she crossed her arms over her chest._

"_How dare you speak to Master Spectra like that! You insolent-"the fuming bluenette being cut off by Spectra himself as he held out an arm in front of him._

"_Now, now Gus. It is understandable she is tired. It has been a long day for her. We'll simply re-schedule our little…conversation." He sated calmly, smirking at Emily's slightly confused form. "Won't we, Miss Emily?"_

_Emily, snapping out of her confusion nodded slightly in response as Spectra turned to lead Gus out of the door. Seeming to think of something, Emily called out after him. "Hey! Wait a sec!" she said, causing the Pyrus and Subterra users to stop in their tracks. Gus turned towards her, an irritable look plastered on his face. Spectra turned his head slightly._

"_Hmm? What is it?" he questioned; never turning around to face her fully. She grinned slightly, gesturing to his face._

"_Do you have any extra masks laying around? I wanna wear one in the Tournament, to hide my identity from the Resistance! Plus," she started, crossing her arms over her chest and winking playfully. "They add to the whole mysterious Brawler act! I'll look epic~" she concluded causing me to sweat-drop in exasperation. Spectra smirked, but nodded all the same, turning slightly back towards us._

"_Of course." He stated, turning his sharp gaze on me. "Lync, show her to the storage room. There are quite a few masks there, from what I've heard." He stated, surprising me. With that, he led a rather bewildered Gus out the door. Well, thanks for waiting for a response. Mylene soon trudged after him, taking a left turn. Shadow, who had been intently bugging said Aquas user, followed after her, laughing at her irritation. That just left me and Emily, and her Bakugan of course. She turned to me expectantly, her aqua colored eyes bright. _

"_Lead the way, Pinky!" she declared brightly shooting me a cheerful smile. I blinked, scowling slightly at her as I turned and led her into the hallway I had just come from._

"_Stop calling me that!" I shouted crossly, crossing my arms over my chest and walking briskly down the blank white hallway. I heard her giggle from where she was following behind me, causing my face to heat up slightly in embarrassment. "And stop laughing at me! Gah, you're worse that Shadow…" I finished, muttering that last part to myself. She stopped laughing, but I could still hear amusement in her voice when she spoke up._

"_Okay, okay. Sheesh, don't you know how to take a joke? You ought to, living with the crazies you do." She stated boredly walking briskly so that she walked by my side. I shot her a look, but couldn't stop from smirking slightly._

"_There are sometimes I wonder about a few of them…anyway, we're here." I finished, looking in surprise as a rather randomly placed door came into view. That was rather quick…Usually it seemed to take forever to reach this end of the palace. _

_Shrugging the thought off, I watched as she quickly sprinted forward, stopping in front of the door and pulling it open excitedly. She grinned widely before disappearing into the now-lit room. I sighed slightly at her enthusiasm, quietly following in the Human's wake._

_The room was rather large and spacious, and there were rows upon rows of shelves stacked high with boxes, crates, and just other random things of the sort. I spotted Emily's brown-haired form in the far corner of the room, kneeling down to pull something from the bottom shelf. I pondered just backing out of the room and ditching her, like I usually would, but something stopped me from doing so. I blame my curiosity. _

_I made my way over to her, watching silently from behind as she dug through a small box filled with colorful masks and cloaks. I blinked slightly in confusion. Why did we have these, anyway? Meh, who knows? She suddenly stopped shifting through the box's colorful fillings, pulling a silver colored object from the mass._

_It was a mask, largely resembling a cat in the way the plate was crafted. It was a half mask, meaning that it only covered the top part of the face; much like Spectra's. It was silver in color, with dark and light blue swirls and designs crafted expertly around the eye holes. Emily grinned holding it up triumphantly._

"_Found one!" she called happily, straightening up and turning to me; a wide smile on her face. "Thanks for…you know, showing me here..." she muttered awkwardly, a very light pink dusting her cheeks. I couldn't help but smirk slightly._

"_Don't mention it." I stated, turning around to face the door. "You just better not completely mess up in the Tournament. 'Cause then this all would have been a waste of my time." I finished beginning to walk out of the door. I heard her shift slightly behind me; most likely turning to address the door way._

"_Heh, no worries! We'll blow them all out of the water!" she declared determinedly; most likely grinning at my retreating form. I smiled lightly, continuing on my way._

"_We'll see."_

_~END FLASHBACK~_

I was interrupted from my memories as the announcer once again shouted something excitedly over the microphone.

"_**Now it's time to kick off the first match of the Single's Division! Who'll be leaving the arena with a victory, and who'll be walking away in shame? Only our contestants can solve that one!"**_

I smirked slightly as the large metal pillars began to appear from the sides of the arena.

Time to find out, then, Emily.

**Emily's POV:**

The roar of the crowd caused me to do a slight double take as my metal pillar made its way across the field smoothly. I smiled a little hesitantly, waving to the crowd a little unsurely. I had never liked doing anything in front of crowds; and especially not one this freaking HUGE! I crossed my arms over my chest as the announcer spoke up, trying to block out the hundreds of other people in the arena. It was just me, my opponent, and our Bakugan.

"_**Our contestants for the first round of the Single's Division are sure to give us a great Brawl! On the left corner is Aeron Xenias, a native to Alpha City itself!" **_

I glanced over at my opponent, not really caring about who he was or where he was from. He was a rather skinny boy, probably no more than 15 years old. He had light violet colored hair and slate gray eyes that seemed to glare at me. Wow, take a chill pill, dude.

_**"And**** in the right corner, a new face, or should I say mask, to our Tournament! It's the mysterious masked mistress, known only as Tempest!" **_

I smirked as the announcer stated my fake identity, silently happy as the crowd cheered for me. Probably because of the mask. I knew these things added to the effect! Hah, take that Leo!

"_**Now, get ready to BRAWL!" **_

The crowd roared once again as I and…Aeron was it, took up our positions. I flashed him a small grin, winking at him slightly from behind my mask. "Gauntlet, Power Strike!" we shouted simultaneously.

"I'll kick this Brawl off!" I declared pulling a Gate card out. "Gate Card, Set!" I called, throwing the card expertly out onto the field. I landed dead in the center, laying flat before dissolving into the ground in a green light. Crystal flew from my front pocket, and gave me a quick smile. Here goes nothing!

I nodded towards her, before gently grabbing her from the air. "Bakugan Brawl!" I shouted, throwing the small emerald green sphere onto the battlefield. "Bakugan, Stand!" I concluded as Crystal came to a stop on the field. She popped open, before becoming developed in a harsh sea green light.

The jaguar-like Ventus Bakugan rose from the field, her wings spread wide as she soared into the air. She let out a mighty roar, sending showers of snow-like material scattering down from her wings. She deftly landed on my side of the field, glaring down our opponent.

"_**It seems our mystery Brawler has even more surprises up her sleeve! I've never seen a Bakugan like that before, folks! What a rare sight indeed!"**_

Aeron seemed to be utterly shocked at the jaguar's appearance. "Wh-what is that thing!" he called, backing up a step on his platform. Crystal growled at him, not liking being called a 'thing' at all.

I smirked, crossing my arms over my chest. "Meet Ventus Hyoushou, the Bakugan who's going to eliminate you from this tournament!" I stated boredly, Crystal letting out another roar in agreement. My opponent seemed to swallow the lump in his throat, grabbing a white sphere from his pocket.

"You haven't won yet! Bakugan Brawl!" he shouted defiantly, hurling the Haos Bakugan onto the field. "Bakugan, Stand! Haos Atmos!" he shouted, said Bakugan coming to a stop and bursting into a bright yellow light. The white and yellow falcon-like Bakugan rose from its sphere form, letting out a shrill shriek that could only belong to a bird of prey.

'_Battle recognized. Ventus Hyoushou (Crystal) at 680G. Haos Atmos at 380G. Commence battle.' _The Gauntlet stated, showing all the data on us and our Bakugan.

Aeron paled at the G-power difference, quickly acting."Now, Ability Activate! Typhoon Chase!" he finished, sliding the card into his white and yellow Gauntlet. Atmos let out another shrill caw, flapping its wings and whipping up a fierce gale of wind around itself, aiming it at Crystal.

'_Crystal at 680G. Atmos at 480G.'_

I smirked slightly, sliding a card into my Gauntlet silently. "Don't you know what happens to a bird that tangles with a cat?" I mocked, smirking widely. "Two can play at the typhoon game! Ability Activate!" I called, my Gauntlet shining a bright emerald green light. "Arctic Typhoon!"

'_Power Surge detected. Crystal now at 880G. Power Loss detected. Atmos at 380 Base Power.'_

Crystal let out a mighty roar, flapping her jagged wings harshly as she rose herself into the air quickly. A large gale of icy wind formed around her as she charged at her opponent; nothing more than a flash of emerald green in the sky due to her speed. She soared right through Atmos's weak gale wind, slamming into the falcon-like Bakugan at full force. Atmos let out a shriek as smoke enveloped the two, before becoming enveloped in a harsh yellow light. It soared through the air, towards Emily instead of Aeron. Emily caught it, slightly surprised. Crystal landed back on her side of the field, roaring triumphantly before bursting into a sea green light and also returning to Emily.

Huh, I forgot that if your G-power is 500 or more points higher than your opponent, you get to take their Bakugan…sweetness! I grinned victoriously as my opponent stared at Atmos in my hand angrily. Although, it is a little sad, I suppose…

'_Tempest Life Gauge at 100%. Aeron Life Gauge at 30%.'_

"You won't get so lucky twice!" he growled, tossing a Gate Card onto the field hastily. "Gate Card, Set!" he seized another white and yellow orb in his hand, quickly tossing it onto the field. "Bakugan Stand! Haos Clawcer!" he called as the small sphere came to a stop. It popped open, bursting into a bright yellow light. The yellow and white crab-like Bakugan rose onto the field, snapping it's over sized claw threateningly. I sweat dropped slightly, never being someone who was particularly fond of crabs. A pet hermit crab of mine used to pinch my finger ALL THE TIME! I haven't liked them since. True story.

My rambling aside, I hardened my gaze, sending Crystal a determined smile before sending her onto the field as well. "Bakugan Brawl! Let's finish this, Crystal!" Crystal rose from her ball form, letting out a mighty roar as she stared down the slightly intimidated crustacean.

'_Battle Recognized. Haos Clawcer at 400G. Ventus Hyoushou at 680G.'_

Aeron acted quickly, making the first move. "Ability Activate!" he called, sliding a card into his Gauntlet swiftly. "Power Merge!"

Clawcer let out a grumbling sound, his eyes emitting bright yellow rays that struck Crystal. She let out a roar of pain grimacing as the rays drained her power level.

' _Clawcer at 500G. Crystal at 580G.'_

"Tch, not good enough! Don't worry, Crystal! Let's show 'em what we're made of!" I declared, sliding two cards into my Gauntlet. "Double Ability Activate!" I started, my Gauntlet shining a harsh sea green light. "Flash Freeze + Ice Shards!"

'_Clawcerat 300G. Crystal at 780G._

Crystal started to glow a harsh emerald green light as the wind picked up around her. Clawcer let out a loud grumble of irritation as the beams striking the jaguar-like Bakugan were suddenly dispersed. Instead, the crab-like Bakugan found itself glowing the same harsh green colored light as Crystal as it grimaced, kneeling over in pain. Crystal than flew into the air, flapping her wings briskly which sent a barrage of needle sharp crystal fragments soaring towards the immobile Haos Bakugan. Clawcer let out a shriek of pain as the shards made contact, whipping up a cloud of dust as the Haos Bakugan was enveloped in a harsh yellow light. It rolled to a stop at Aeron's feet, defeated.

'_Tempest Life Gauge 100%. Aeron Life Gauge 0%. Battle Terminated. Victor is Tempest .'_

Aeron fell to his knees, picking up Clawcer as I caught Crystal out of the air. I smirked widely as the crowd let out a roar of applause.

"_**Ooh, tough break for Aeron! But that's how the Ability Cards fall! The mysterious rising star is our victor, claiming Atmos as her prize! She's the Brawler on everyone's minds, Tempest!"**_

I continued to smirk, putting my left hand on my hip as I flashed a piece sign to the crowd. Applause rang throughout the arena as I showed up on the big screen. Holy crap, I'm like Justin Beiber or something! …Okay, picking a DIFFERENT celebrity to compare myself to now...

Crystal flew up onto my shoulder, grinning widely. "Heh, told you it'd be a piece of pie." She whispered to me, flapping her wings. I suppressed the urge to face palm, sweat-dropping slightly.

"For the last time, it's a piece of CAKE. Not PIE….Even though I do like pie more…." I replied as the platforms started to move back to the sides of the arena. Now it was her turn to sweat-drop. "What? I happen to really like Apple Pie, kay?" she just shook her head as I walked off the now 'parked' platform, and into the main building.

I failed, of course, to notice the two fellow masked figures watching me from the far corner of the Prep Room.

**Ace's POV:**

Shun and I had just finished watching the Single Division's first Brawl on the large monitor. My eyes were slightly wide behind my bird-like mask, a frown on my face. Percival was perched on my shoulder, seemingly deep in thought. Shun seemed to have reacted similarly, for he had his eyes closed in thought while leaning against the wall. I rolled my eyes slightly. He thinks he's so cool…

"Whoever that Tempest chick is, she's got some skill." I stated boredly, glancing over at Shun. He opened his amber eyes, gazing at me calmly.

"I agree." He stated simply, turning to Ingram where he sat on his shoulder as he began to speak.

"Her Bakugan…seemed to communicate with her before and after each round. "He stated observantly, flapping his four small wings. Shun narrowed his eyes.

"You mean she knows the truth about Bakugan being intelligent beings?" I asked, taking a step forward, while lowering my voice. The Ventus Bakugan nodded. Shun straightened up, gazing back at me.

"It's worth looking into, I would say." He stated. I nodded in agreement, but before I could say anything, the doors leading to the arena slid open. A figure clad in shades a green, black, and silver walked in; a mask covering her face. Tempest seemed to not notice our staring forms, as her attention was focused on a small emerald green orb on her shoulder.

Yes, I think she might just be worth looking into after all.

* * *

><p>AN: WOW! This. Is. So. Freaking. LONG! *Falls out of chair* 5000 and something words! *.*

Leo: Hey….why wasn't I in this? O:

A/N: I chose that as your punishment…instead of banning you from Mt. Dew.

Leo:…I'm okay with that.

A/N: That's what I figured. ^^ Anywho, I hope you guys enjoyed this! It took me FOREVAH to type…Aeron, btw, was just some random person I made up quickly. Don't expect him to be like some important character later on. Everybody has to make up random OC's every once in a while to be minor characters…but any who, REVIEW PLEASE~ It makes me so happy ^w^ Lol, who wants to do the preview? How 'bout…BARON! :D

Baron: Really Master Rainbow? I get to do the preview? *w*

A/N: Sure. Fire away, kid. ^^

Baron: :D YAY! **Hey there Brawlers! Baron here! While Master Dan, Mira, Master Marucho, and I are on our mission to reverse the flow of the Dimension Controller, Ace and Shun are battling to help build up the power in it. But something's wrong! Who exactly is the masked Brawler Tempest, anyway? Ace and Shun can't afford to lose now! Hang on guys, you can do it! Bakugan Brawl! Come on, Nemus! See ya then, Brawlers!**


	6. Pinky Chat & The Gateway to PWNage

A/N: Hiya guys! :D I'm back with a new chapter~ AND: I've got an announcement to make! :D

Lync: …Should they be scared?

A/N: Why of course not my pink haired friend~ *Hands cookie* Rainbow is never to be feared! ^w^

Lync: ...*Turns to readers* That's a positive on the scared thing, kiddies. *Takes a bite of cookie* But I don't have to be scared 'cause I'm her favorite character! ^~^*Looks at angry cast mates* Heh, suckers.

A/N: …'Ya know, he's right….That's just sad :P…Anywho: *Shoves everyone out mind's door except Lync* Announcement time~ HUZZAH~ Ok, my announcement is…*Dramatic Tyra Banks pause and drum roll* I'm going to start responding to reviews in my Authoress's Notes! 8D YAYZ! It's a fun way for me to stay in touch with you guys, and to help you feel a bit more special~ (*Cough*And to encourage people to review*Cough*) So, here we go! :D

~~~Review Corner of Awesome Sauce! :D~~~

_Ginga no Yousei_: (Chap 5) Mountain Dew rots teeth, eh? Yea, I know that, but I don't think Leo cares. (Leo: Tch, yea right. It can't hurt me! I'm invincible! }:D) *Raises eyebrow* See what I mean? -.-;

_Random Person:_ (Chap 5) GAH! *Struggles to breathe* Can't…Breath! *Jumps away* Heh heh…Whew, that was a close one! Anywho~ Thank you for your continued support of this story and your glomps-o-doom I get from you every review~ xD *Pulls out nerd shades, AKA: glasses* Yush, coffee indeed. *Nods* Good luck with your story, btw! :S

_MisstiqueRose:_ (Chap 5) Thankies~ I'm glad you liked the outfit! It took me a good… *checks clock* …30 minutes to come up with it. xD I'm not that good when it comes to that kinda junk…*Smiles sheepishly* And thanks for volunteering for helping me with any random minor characters I need later on. They're a pain to think up on the spot, ya know? Lol, don't worry: You ARE loved~ :D

_Crazy:_ (Chap 5) …First of all: Epic screen name is epic. 'Nuff said. xD Thank you for helping my hands feel better~ While I was in there, I even found a Fudge Pop! :D Yay!

_1zara-uchiha1:_ (Chap 5) Thank 'ya good buddeh~ ^^ *Hugs back* BFF Poweh! :DDD Crystal and Leo say thankies for the ego boost too! …Emily's too cocky as it is so I didn't tell her about your compliment. xD

_A randomly awesome reviewer_: (Chap 5; 1st Review) Fudging epic indeed, mah friend~ :D Mmm…fudge….Oh, uh, where was I? ^w^ Anywho~ Thanks! Your name is Emily too? 'Ya don't say. It turns out...*Looks around suspiciously*…I'm not going to tell you what I was about to say. xD Lol, Imma crazy~ (Chap 5; 2nd Review) You like my story so much that you want to be in it? *Blushes* Well, shucks…Thank 'ya kindly! ^/^ Hehe, I'd be honored to include your character in this story! I don't know exactly when you'll make an appearance, though. Maybe this chapter, maybe after the tournament saga is over. Meh, I'm no fortune teller. *Shrugs* We'll have to discuss a little bit more about a few things~ Hehe :P

~~~End of Review Corner of Awesome Sauce! :D~~~

A/N: =^w^= That's it for now, guys! Thanks to all who reviewed~ So, without further adou, let chapter 6 begin! HUZZAH! :DD *Is randomly listening to Caramelldansen on iPod*

* * *

><p><strong>Emily's POV:<strong>

"Ability, Activate!" I shouted, my Gauntlet shining a bright sea green color. "Chilly Gale!"

Crystal let a defiant roar as she leapt into the air; dodging the oncoming jet black and dark blue stream of energy aimed at her. A sharp gale of wind whipped up in the arena, causing my hair and cape to whip wildly around myself.

The enemy Aquas Atchibee let out an angry high-pitched shriek as it flapped its large wings against the oncoming jet stream of wind. It let out a sharp shriek of surprise as the wind, too strong for it to withstand, sent it spiraling to the ground. It landed hard; causing a cloud of dust to form around its struggling butterfly-like form.

I smirked tiredly, placing my hand on my hip as Crystal gracefully landed back on my side of the field. She lifted her head up high, roaring proudly and sending a cloud of sparkling snow-like material scattering from her crystal-like wings. I lazily shifted my gaze to my opponent, a rather lanky boy with bleach blonde hair and wide purple eyes named Zeke, who was dejectedly calling out to his flailing Bakugan. I frowned slightly, reaching into my pocket slowly. I drew a single card out, staring down at it thoughtfully before turning back to my patiently waiting Ventus Bakugan.

"Let's end this, shall we Crystal?" I questioned her boredly, at which she responded to with a quick nod and swish of her jagged-tipped tail. I slid the card into my Gauntlet, which quickly became engulfed in the now familiar sea green light. "Ability, Activate!" I started, startling the now slightly panicking Zeke. "Frost Fang!"

Crystal's long canine teeth started to glow a silver light as she darted towards Atchibee's grounded form as it finally was able to flutter up weakly a few feet into the air. It let out a shrill shriek of surprise as Crystal appeared in front of its red-eyed gaze, her fangs bared menacingly. Crystal shot forward, gaining speed as she leapt onto the surprised butterfly-like Aquas Bakugan, sinking her teeth quickly into its dark blue colored wing. It shrieked in pain, before bursting into a bright blue light. The insect-like Bakugan rolled to a stop at Zeke's boot clad feet, said Aquas user dropping to his knees in defeat.

Crystal roared triumphantly before becoming engulfed in a similar sea green light. I caught her gently as she flew back to my hand, gazing at my opponent's defeated form quietly as my Gauntlet announced the end of the battle.

'_Tempest Life Gauge at 80%. Zeke Life Gauge at 0%. Battle terminated. Victor is Tempest.'_

The crowd let out a roar of applause as my masked form once again appeared on the big screen, causing me to grin slightly.

"_**Ladies and gentlemen, Brawlers and fans alike, the new Champion of the Singles Division, the mysterious masked mistress, the eye of the storm herself: Tempest!"**_

The crowd erupted into cheers once again as the announcer finished…well, announcing. I flashed the crowd a peace sign, my left hand on my hip as I grinned cheerfully. Crystal hopped onto my shoulder, bouncing up and down slightly.

"Hey, what about me? I did all the hard work!" she complained, fluttering her jagged wings irritably. I sweat-dropped slightly in exasperation, patting her right wing understandably.

"I know Crystal, I know. But you should know by now that the Vestal people have been lied to about the Bakugan being intelligent beings." I whispered, to her as the metal platforms started to move, back towards the sides of the arena. Ours returned to its proper place in the hangar, which I had dubbed 'The Gateway to Pwning' out of extreme boredom.

Crystal let out an indignant 'Hmpth. I should still get SOME recognition.' before I hopped off the once again 'parked' metal pillar, walking casually towards the exit. I let out a tired sigh, crossing my arms behind my head as I walked. "Whatever you say, Crystal…I'm just glad we're done fighting all these random minor characters. I'm actually surprised they have names at all. The last one, Zeke I think, was the only slightly difficult one to beat, and that's just 'cause he was the Champ!" I dead-panned, causing the jaguar-like Bakugan to almost fall of my shoulder while doing a double take.

"Who's the cocky one now, my dear partner?" she asked with a snicker, causing me to glare at her from the edge of my vision. "What? It's your fault for being a hypocrite."

"I'm no hypocrite!" I declared indignantly, unfolding my arms from behind my head as I walked through the exit briskly. "I just…"I started, searching through my mind for the answer I was looking for. I blinked, scowling slightly to myself. "Man, I really DON'T think things through very well, do I?" I regrettably muttered, causing the Ventus Bakugan to grin widely and snicker to herself some more. A sharp mechanical shrilling sound in my right ear caused me to cringe slightly, stopping in my tracks. What the heck? My poor, abused ears!

"_So you finally admit it, huh?" _I heard a familiar voice ask me amusedly, a short laugh following the question. I narrowed my eyes angrily, placing my hand over my ear, pulling my long brunette hair back to reveal a small black ear piece. I pressed a small button on it, glancing around to make sure no one was around before replying.

"No! And don't sound so smug about it, Lync! I AM bleeding from the ears now, though, thanks to this piece of junk…" I replied to the mentioned Ventus user, leaning against the wall lazily and pointing to the earpiece for emphasis. Even though he couldn't see me…Meh, I'm tired. What do you expect?

Crystal hopped over to my right shoulder so that she could hear in on the conversation as well. Eavesdropper…The pinkette only laughed again, causing my scowl to deepen. "What is it you want, anyway? This better be good." The laughing stopped, but I could still hear Lync snickering to himself slightly.

"_Oh, believe me, it is." _Well, that can't mean anything good.

I raised an eyebrow as Crystal fluttered her wings curiously, inching closer to the earpiece. Meh, must be her inner kitty cat curiosity at work. "So?" I heard Lync take a slight inhale of breath, before he began to reply.

Let's see if what Pinky's got to say is oh-so important after all.

* * *

><p><strong>Lync's POV:<strong>

I stared intently at the monitor as Emily wrapped up the final match of the Singles Division; Crystal delivering the decisive final blow. The crowd let out a loud roar of applause as the announcer finished speaking, and the big screen focused in on Emily's grinning form as she struck a pose. I couldn't help but smirk slightly, leaning back in my cushioned chair. Maybe she has a LITTLE talent…Hey; don't look at me like that! I'm still better than her, ten times over! Who asked you, anyway?

I looked over at Volt, who was sitting in an identical chair to my right, as he let out a slight sigh. I raised an eyebrow at him, to which he responded by crossing his arms over his chest.

"That girl's brawling style is…wild." He stated boredly, closing his eyes in boredom and leaning back lazily in his seat. I grinned slightly, looking back to the screen in time to see Emily disappear into the hangar on the right side of the arena. "Kinda unorganized."

"I think its fine." I replied simply, crossing my arms behind my head as I turned slightly to address the burly red-head. "She won, after all. That's all that matters." I finished, shrugging slightly to prove my point. Volt opened a single grey-violet eye, sparing me a glance before closing it again.

"Says the kid who has yet to win a match against the Resistance." the Haos user dead-panned. I blinked once, twice, a third time before glaring at my brawling partner, crossing my arms over my chest stubbornly.

"Hey! You lost to them too! You have no room to talk." I fired back, my light green gaze sharp. He only smirked slightly, my comment being brushed off easily.

"You've fought against them more than once, while I have only fought them once. And you still haven't won." He stated, causing my glare to intensify. Before I could respond, however, a monitor on the far side of the room flickered to life, the Prince's green-haired form appearing on it.

"And that is a factor that is going to be changed today." He stated, obviously overhearing Volt's last comment. My gaze flickered angrily to Hydron as he lazily twirled a piece of his light green hair on his finger; his violet gaze thoughtful. Volt also opened his eyes, sitting up to address the teenage Prince. "There is going to be a slight change in the Tournament lineup, so that the members of the nuisance that is the Resistance partaking in our Tournament can be defeated by our little…friend." He finished thoughtfully, smirking as he described his plan. I narrowed my eyes slightly at the Vestal Prince.

"Understood." Volt replied simply, nodding to our 'superior'. Prince Hydron narrowed his eyes, retreating his hand from his green locks.

"Good. I have already informed the Tournament officials, and I shall have you relay the information to Emily so that she can have a…heads up." He finished, causing me to roll my eyes inwardly. Thanks for a 'please', Princey. Huh, Emily must really be rubbing off on me…Just great, huh?

"Of course, your highness." I stated without emotion; somehow managing to suppress the mocking tone that was threatening to leak into my voice. The Prince nodded towards us one final time before the screen blinked off, leaving Volt and I in silence. "About time he left…" I mumbled, earning a smirk from Volt as he stood up, walking out of the room. Probably to prepare for the upcoming Championship brawl, or something…

I let out a breath, unfolding my crossed arms and walking over to the control panel slowly. I picked up an idle headset, placing the microphone close to my ear as I flipped the 'On' switch on the control panel.

"_Man, I really DON'T think things through very well, do I?" _I heard from the other side of the line, causing me to smirk slightly. Perfect timing.

"So you finally admit it, huh?" I questioned teasingly, laughing when I heard a slight scuttling of feet and fabric over the line, obviously surprising her enough that she jumped. Heh, good!

"_No! And don't sound so smug about it, Lync!_ _I AM bleeding from the ears now, though, thanks to this piece of junk…" _Emily replied indignantly, and I could hear Crystal laughing to herself in the background. I smirked, before bursting out laughing again at her pouting tone, which only seemed to anger her more. _"What is it you want, anyway? This better be good."_ She muttered angrily, causing my laughing to slowly die off into quiet snickers.

"Oh, believe me, it is." I replied simply, hoping to tick her off more with the simplicity of my reply. It seemed to work, for she let out a sigh before urging me on.

"_So?"_ I thought for a moment, planning out the best way of explaining the situation.

"Prince Hydron has arranged for the lineup of the Tournament to be switched around a bit." I concluded, thinking it was best to leave her in a little bit of suspense. She groaned slightly, and I heard what sounded like her stomping her foot irritably. I smirked slightly at her immaturity.

"_So where does that leave me?"_ she started, about to continue her question before a loud sound interrupted us both. I glanced back over to the screen that played the tournament on it, catching a glimpse of The Battle Brawlers as they expertly finished a struggling Brawl against two Haos using girls and claimed their two reptile-like Bakugan as their own. The announcer interrupted the crowd's wild cheers, standing up from his seat with the mic in hand.

"_**Listen up folks! It seems there has been a slight change in the layout of the Tournament. Instead of the Tag Team Division's victors facing off against our Champions next, it seems they shall have to fight our Singles Division champ for the right to go up against Lync and Volt!"**_

The crowd burst into excited mutterings before they started to cheer again, loudly exclaiming their excitement towards a brawl between the two victors of the different divisions.

Shun and Ace both seemed stunned at the announcement, the two of them now unmasked after their last Brawl. Ace, who had previously been waving and throwing a piece sign to the crowd, now stood quietly; his eyes widened in surprise. Shun's eyes were also widened a fraction in shock, before he quickly narrowed his eyes and turned to address his partner.

I smirked as I turned back to address Emily, who was still on the other side of the headset, raising my hand to the 'Off' switch as I spoke.

"And now, you know _Tempest."_ I stated jokingly, laughing slightly as she was about to say something back, but I quickly switched the headset off. I placed the headset back on the control panel and turned back to the monitor with a grin on my face. "You better beat these losers...I still need to beat you in a rematch…" I muttered to myself, narrowing my light green eyes slightly as I thought to myself.

* * *

><p><strong>Emily's POV:<strong>

I growled slightly, standing up straight from where I had been leaning against the wall. I removed my hand from the earpiece, my aqua blue eyes glaring at nothing in particular as Crystal laughed slightly at my reaction.

"Hah! He hung up on you!" she choked out between laughs, rolling off my shoulder and floating in the air near my face. I directed my annoyed glare at her before crossing my arms stubbornly over my chest and pouting slightly.

"Shut up, Crystal…" I said through clenched teeth, turning my head to the side stubbornly. She just continued to snicker at my display, causing me to sigh in exasperation. "Regardless, we better get ready. This match is going to be a lot harder than any of the others." I stated, my tone becoming serious as I looked down slightly in thought. Her snickering ceased as she gave me a reassuring nod, landing on my right shoulder.

"Don't worry. When you, Leo, and I are together, there's nothing we can't accomplish!" she stated reassuring, flapping her jagged wings determinedly. I smiled sadly over at her, nodding in agreement.

"…Thanks, Crystal." I started, giving her an affectionate pat, to which she struggled under and complained about 'Not being a puppy!'. I blinked slightly, suddenly realizing something. "…Speaking of Leo; where is our little third musketeer?" I questioned, suddenly panicking in fear of where the little Darkus Bakugan was. Crystal also seemed surprised as she remembered, quickly putting on a thinking face, causing me to sweat-drop slightly.

Her face suddenly brightened up, and she hopped up and down on my shoulder. "They gave you a locker in the Prep Room, didn't they?" she questioned curiously. My face quickly lit up in realization, and I set a brisk pace towards the Prep Room.

I skidded to a stop at the door, almost falling on my face as I made a quick turn into the vacant room. Making my way over to the far right corner of the room, I stopped in front of a neat row of lockers. I walked down it slowly, looking frantically for my assigned number.

"304, 305, AHA!" I muttered to myself, giving a slight victory shout when I spotted mine. "306!" I quickly entered the security code, before gripping the shiny silver handle and throwing the door open. I sweat-dropped at what I saw inside, as did Crystal.

Leo was lying open in the middle of the locker on top of my iPod, an empty bottle of soda and several candy wrappers surrounding his snoring form. I sighed, face-palming as Crystal leapt off my shoulder and into the locker. She sharply jabbed the dragon-like Bakugan with her clawed paw, causing him to dart upward quickly out of his sleep in surprise.

"Robot Unicorn Attack!" he slurred randomly, landing on his face as he began to actually wake up. I held my hand over my mouth, trying (and failing epically, might I add) to suppress my hysterical laughter. Leo sat up, before glaring down Crystal and me. "What the heck! I was sleeping!" he growled, flapping his dark colored wings angrily. Crystal grinned, flying back onto my shoulder. I sighed, stopping my mad laughing abruptly.

"Really Leo? Where did you even find all this sugar?" I questioned, shaking my head slightly. He only sweat-dropped, looking away and muttering a 'Well…uh, I…' I just sighed again, picking him up and placing him on my shoulder. "Whatever. Just wake up, 'cause it's time for a real battle!"I stated excitedly, fist pumping slightly and causing my two Bakugan to sweat-drop. Leo smirked, floating in front of my face.

"'Bout time." He stated boredly, flapping his wings in a way to stretch them. "These crazy, strange hair-colored alien whatzits could use a good wake up call. "he finished, giving me a confident nod. I just gave him a smirk, snickering slightly as he landed back on my shoulder.

"'Come on, Leo. Don't diss Princey indirectly!" I scolded him slightly, making my way towards the 'Gateway to Pwnage' quickly as the announcer called for the contestants to enter the arena. (Shun and Ace had been allowed a break to prepare for the match as well.) "It's much more fun to diss him directly!" I finished with a grin, coming to a stop outside the doorway. My face became serious as I turned to my two partners, who looked equally as serious and determined. "You guys ready for this?" I questioned. They both responded with a confident nod, and I briskly stepped forward; into the hangar-like room.

The metal pillar like structure began to rise and move out of the hangar for what seemed like the hundredth time today once I stopped on it. I took a deep breath, straightening my silver cat-like mask on my face. The pillar soon moved out of the now opened hangar doors, basking me in the sharply bright light of the arena. I didn't flinch as much as last time, becoming used to the drastic change in lighting.

I glanced around slowly as the crowd let out a huge roar, my eyes landing on Shun and Ace's approaching pillar. They were both still unmasked, since it would be kind of senseless to put the masks back on after they had already revealed their faces during their last match. They were also observing me; their gazes calculating. I narrowed my eyes slightly. I didn't look up as the announcer began to speak into the mic once again, excitement ringing in his voice.

"_**It's time for our two Champion teams to face off, determining who reigns as the best; once and for all! In the left corner, we have our mystery duo who reigned in the Team Division, the bad dudes with the attitudes to match: The Battle Brawlers!"**_

The crowd let out a wild roar of cheers as the big screen zoomed in on said Resistance members.

"_**And in the right corner, we have the unmatched queen of the Singles Division, the masked mistress of the storm herself: Tempest!"**_

Now it was my turn to be on the big screen; the crowd roaring wildly once again. I continued to stare at my opponents; their stares beginning to bug me. I shifted my weight, slightly uneasy. Crystal gave me a reassuring look from the corner of my vision, and I flashed her a small smile in appreciation. Leo only flapped his wings slightly, his eerie yellow eyes never leaving our opponents.

Ace narrowed his eyes at my Bakugan, glancing over at Shun. He had a similar look on his face, his amber eyes thoughtful. "What exactly are you trying to hide behind that mask?" Ace asked cockily, crossing his arms over his chest. I only smiled slightly at the duo.

"I could have asked you the same thing about thirty minutes ago." I replied simply, shrugging pointedly and looking away. I looked back at them, a small smirk forming on my face. "But I guess it's kinda obvious why you would, right _Ace_?" I finished, my smirk widening at said Darkus Brawler's reaction.

Ace's slate grey eyes widened, before a scowl quickly formed on his face. "H-how…?" before he or the equally surprised looking Shun could continue, however, they were interrupted by the ever-loud announcer's ringing voice.

"_**Now it's time to kick this Brawl off, folks! Let's get ready to…BRAWL!"**_

I smiled over at the slightly surprised Resistance members, sliding the card that activates the Gauntlet into my black, white, and aqua blue one quietly. "Wouldn't you like to know?" I teased slightly, giggling quietly to myself. This seemed to tick off the green-blue haired Darkus user, for he growled slightly in response before activating his Gauntlet as well. Shun soon followed suit, his amber eyes narrowed at my masked form as he remained calm in composure.

"Gauntlet Power Strike!" the three of us yelled together, our Gauntlet's glowing their respective colors. Shun grabbed a Gate Card and held it out in front of him.

"We'll just have to find out then, won't we?" he started, hurling the small card onto the field. "Gate Card, Set!" It landed squarely in the middle of the battlefield, before absorbing into the ground in a light green light. He gently grabbed Ingram from where he flew in front of him.[A/N: I really have no clue what gender Ingram is supposed to be… xD It's a girl at the beginning of the season, but then changes to a boy…Just like Alice! xD Ugh, I'm so confuzzled! D:] Shun calmly tossed him onto the field in all of his ninja-like glory. "Bakugan, Brawl!" Ingram rolled to a stop on the field, before quickly popping open and becoming engulfed in a bright green light. "Bakugan, Stand! Let's go, Ventus Ingram!" Ingram rose into the air, spreading his four wings wide as he came to a stop, quickly back flipping to land on their side of the field.

I watched the humanoid bird-like Bakugan carefully, before looking back at its Brawler with a small smirk. "Ingram's up first, then, huh?" I started, before turning to nod towards Crystal; who in turn returned the nod and landed in my open hand. "Then why not fight Ventus with Ventus? Bakugan, Brawl!" I concluded, tossing the jaguar-like Bakugan onto the field. She came to a stop, popping open and being completely covered in the now familiar sea green light. "Bakugan, Stand! Come on, Crystal!" I finished.

Crystal rose from her sphere form, her crystalline wings reflecting the bright rays of the New Vestroia sun as she soared in the air, nothing more than a flash of emerald green due to her speed. She came to a sharp stop, lashing her jagged-tipped tail as she landed deftly on my side of the field and unleashed a fearsome roar. She watched Ingram closely with her sharp ice blue eyes. "So we finally meet in battle, Ingram." She started levelly; her voice taking on a more feline-like tone while in her Bakugan form. She flexed her long jagged claws slightly, swishing her long tail. "Try not to disappoint, will you? I could use a real challenge." she finished, her wings flapping gently.

Ingram narrowed his gaze at the jaguar-like Bakugan slowly, unfazed. "No need to worry there, Hyoushou." He replied simply, glancing back at Shun confidently.

'_Battle Recognized. Ventus Ingram at 400G. Ventus Hyoushou(Crystal) at 680G.'_

I smirked towards Shun as the Gauntlet finished announcing the stats, and noticed that the big screen also displayed them. Shun narrowed his eyes at the G-power difference slightly, but raised his head confidently regardless.

Heh, this'll be interesting. I just hope I can pull this off…

* * *

><p>AN: Oh noez! Not the Cliffhanger Of Doom! D:

Hydron: o.o You're the one that decided to stop it there! If you don't want it to stop there, then just continue!

A/N: …But I'm tired.~

Hydron: *Face palms* -.-' Then stop there and continue the battle in the next chapter….

A/N: Okayz! ^^ 'Ya hear him, folks? It's his entire fault for the cliffhanger!

Hydron: Wait, what? O.O I didn't-*Gets mouth covered by Authoress's hand*

A/N: SHHH, Princey! The plot bunnies will hear us! *Glances around sacredly*

Hydron: -.- *Removes hand covering his mouth* Rainbow-chan?

A/N: Yup? ^^

Hydron: Who gave you candy?

A/N: Spectra! ^^ Why?

Hydron: …Darn traitor really IS trying to get me killed…:U

A/N: Aww, I'm sorry Princey…T^T I won't eat sugar EVER again! *Gives him hug* And I know how you can get him back! :D

Hydron: I seriously doubt you mean that…*Awkwardly shrugs her off after slightly hugging her back* And how might that be?

A/N: You can steal the source of his power and use it against him! :DD

Hydron: Uh, Helios? Or my money, since that's how he got those dang mechanical traps AND airship in the first place. U.U

A/N: Foolish fool! Those aren't his power source! His power comes from…*Dramatic pause with random Pokémon music in background* His Leather Pants. Let's steal his Leather Pants! :D

Hydron: …You've been watching too much YGO Abridged again, haven't you?

A/N: Screw the rules, Hydron has green hair!~ :D

Hydron: That would be a yes. *Sighs* Since she's too sugar high to do a preview of the next chap, I guess I'll do it.

A/N: 'Cause he luvz meee~ ;D

Hydron: No! *Blushes slightly* Now, uh, go…play with Lync or something…

A/N: I'm not a lil kid… *Pouts* But I will, *Pauses and puts on sunglasses* For the LULZ! :DD *Goes to find Lync*

Hydron: …It's a pain being her 2nd Fav character…Wait, 2nd? UNACCEPTABLE! D: *Runs off to challenge Lync for 1st Place*

…

A/N: *Walks back in* Don't tell 'em, but their tied for fav! :D I just needed a good YouTube moment~ *Holds up iPod happily* Wait…We all know who wins in that battle. O.O NUUU! No 'Payback' moments! My heart can't handle it AGAIN~ D: *Runs to stop Hydron from killing Lync*

Emily: *Comes out from behind door* Heh, I was waiting for them to leave. ^^ I'll do the preview so they'll be happy~ **Hey Brawlers! The epic Emily, aka Tempest, here! Next time, it's time to kick off the semifinal Brawl! Hehe, my mission's almost done! But hold up a sec! These guys are tougher than I thought! No worries, Leo's here to save the day! And what's up with Princey? Birdbrain's acting weird, too…And who's that? It can't be…! You'll have to tune in next time find out! Bakugan, Brawl! Let's go Crystal, Leo! See 'ya there, peeps!**


	7. Operation Troll, Angsty, & STATUES D:

**REVISED FOR ERRORS ON 4/28/13**

A/N: *Is listening to music on her iPod Touch* :D

Leo: Umm…WHAT exactly do you call yourself doing?

A/N: AH! :0 *Falls off bed* WTF, Leo! Where did you even come from? 030 I was SO consumed in playing Ib…^^'

Leo: Tch. My mom, idiot. *Takes a sip of Mountain Dew* Anyway, what's your deal? I drop in for a bit of a chat after your excessively long break from updating and you freak out? I'm hurt. I really am. *Fakes a sniff*

A/N: Oh, stop faking you jerk monkey. -.- But…you're right…^^'' I haven't updated in a while, huh? ._.''

Emily: Ya' think, Rainbow? *Rolls eyes* You've been living it up, yet you haven't even thought about this Fan Fiction. No, you've just been making up new ones and neglecting this one. I'm highly disappointed in your lack of faith. .

A/N: Hey! Cut me some slack, chick! I can't help Pandora Hearts, Hetalia, and other anime have become incredibly interesting lately…Not to mention High School and other stuff getting in the way…

Leo: Tch. Like we don't know you're not just watching them so you can Fangirl over a couple of guys. -.- Like for instance, No-*Gets a Flamethrower to the face, courtesy of a randomly materialized Typhlosion* *Coughs through smoke on face* What the f-

A/N: HAH! Maybe you'll think twice about revealing my personal thoughts next time…*Gets an evil aura around her* Anyway~ Nice job, Crimson! }:D *Pats the Typhlosion's head*

Crimson: Meh, I enjoyed that more than you'd think. The dude's always eating all my berries…*Glares at Leo* Regardless, I'll see ya' later Rainbow. Hyorinmaru wants to spare. *Leaves*

A/N: Sure thing, Crimson! ^w^ Hyorinmaru is my Dragonite, by the way. Anywho, regardless of the extreme lateness, I'm here with a new chapter. And get this…It's especially dedicated to all you guys who have dealt with me and my craziness. BECAUSE YOU GUYS ARE VERY PERSISTANT. ;.; Like seriously…SO. MUCH. BEGGING AND PMs. SERIOUSLY. xD

So…I'll get on with the disclaimer. *Clears throat* **I DON'T OWN YOUR FRIKEN SHOW, GUY WHO MADE BAKUGAN! So… BACK OFF**! **(Also all rights reserved and junk…I own my stuff, and you own yours. There. My OCs, ideas, plot points, etc. are mine.)**

….

Heh, anyway…^^'' Here are the review responses! :D

~~~Review Corner of Awesome Sauce! :D~~~

_MisstiqueRose__: _(Chapter 6) Mwahaha~ Like they say; great minds think alike! :D I agree completely with the craziness that is the lack of girl Brawlers in the Bakugan universe. I can't really understand it, since their larger boy fan-base would probably appreciate a few more 'ladies' to fanboy over. ;) Lol, but anyway, thanks as always; my awesome reviewer~

_K.I.T.T RIDER__:_ (Chapter 6) Emily rocks, indeed. *Tips top hat while taking a drink of tea* Tch, not! I'd never wear a top hat. (I'm lying to myself)…Sorry Professor Layton~ xD Anywho, yay for caffeine and Bakugan marathons! HUZZAH! *Throws buddy an autographed picture of herself* Y'know, for when I'm famous! ;D Lol :P NOT. Once again~

_Lord Mephystroph__:_ (Chapter 6) Ah, the rare yet sometimes infamous detailed reviewer. I appreciate your well-put and extremely helpful constructive criticism, and I must say I enjoyed your overall review. Yes, I must agree that there are quite a few…_beginners_ of both the male and female parties on this site that could deal with quite a bit of well aimed practice. There are no telling how many stories I've abandoned almost immediately due to atrocious grammar and word choice. But alas, it seems it is all a part of learning, for everyone was once a beginner; no matter their past knowledge. I will heed your warnings and advise, and believe me: I have quite the plan to insure Emily does not become a *Shudders slightly at the thought* _Mary-sue. _Truly abominations they are, no? Again, I immensely appreciate the time you took to review my work, and hope to hear from you again.

_Random Person__: _ (Chapter 6) *Clears throat* I know what you mean. I can't even bear to watch Payback for a moment anymore. Besides the awesome battle in that episode, I can't help but feel horrible because I know the outcome….Anyway, thanks for your review! And believe me, Aluze would definitely be a girl. ;)

_1zara-uchiha1__: _(Chapter 6) Nice to hear from you again, old buddy! :D And Robot Unicorn Attack is actually a really fun internet game (Also an app! :D) Hehe, it's my sort of random fun! ^^

_xXKiraUzamakiXx__:_ (Chapter 6) Oh, don't feel bad about not reviewing! I'm just glad you take time out of you busy schedule to read my work. ^^ Also, thank you! I try to make the battle scenes as visual as possible, because I myself tend to visualize everything as if it were playing out on a screen before me. I imagined there were others that do this as well, so I took the time to insure they'd be happy with my story. ^^ Thanks for your continued support!

_anon__:_ (Chapter 6) *Bows* Thank you, thank you. ^^ I try my best to keep everyone as in-character as possible. I hate it when people make characters completely OOC just to compensate for their story's purpose. Regardless, I'll take your advice to heart about using less peace signs, but they are sort of part of Emily's overall character. She is very carefree and tends to be a bit cocky, so that is usually her way of 'gloating' when she wins. She is, however, nowhere near as perfect as she thinks, as you all might soon find out…*Curse these slight spoilers~ Dx

_Cyber Orteck__:_ (Chapter 1) Thank you! ^^ As they say, good first impressions are the key to any successful relationship! Stories, in my view, are no different. If you don't like the beginning, chances are you won't bother to read the rest. (Chapter 2) Thanks again~ To be honest, I didn't think the nickname would stick so fondly. ^^" It seemed too…generic to me. xD But, now I feel better about it! ^^ (Chapter 3) Hehe, gotta love Leo, huh? ^^ But you gotta admit, he IS kinda feminine (Regardless of how he is also very…cute. ^/^) (Chapter 4) Thanks for the supportive love~ (Chapter 5) Yes indeedily doo~ :D Lol, random word fun~ (Chapter 6) You're hooked? What did Mr. Krabs tell you about playing around those fishing hooks? xD And don't cry! Here's an update for you~ ^^

_Urbiggestfan__:_ (Chapter 1) Here's your update! Thanks for the love!~ ^^

_gordhanx__:_ (Chapter 6) I'm updating now! Sorry for the delay; but real life sucks sometimes.

_Guest (1)__:_ (Chapter 6) Thanks! Here's an update!

_Guest (2)__:_ (Chapter 6) I'm glad you like it! ^^'' I'm sorry for the extremely long wait!

_Evee11: _(Chapter 6) Well, here it is! (Finally….xD) Lol

_Blackswandance: _(Chapter 6) Does THIS answer your question? ;) *Posts chapter* ROFL, Muscle man reference…YEAH. I know I'm lame.

_Pokelover619: _You know it! *High fives* Pokémon and Bakugan are, like, my main sources of random fuzzy animal related fun~ Lol

_Guest (3): _Sorry you've had to wait. ^^'' But I do have tons of other Fan fictions to work on too, y'know. ._.

_Secret-raindrops: _Uhm, I'm glad you like my story? Lol, but please do refrain from taking over my story without my permission. :I You wouldn't want this psycho random chick coming after you, am I right? (Lol, don't worry about me; we've already made amends. ^^) Blarg. Anywho, thanks for reviewing! And here's an update (That I really _didn't _want to write, seeing as though I'm not really into Bakugan much anymore…But I did so that you all would chill out and leave me be for awhile so I can work on other stories. /shot for rudeness/)

~~~End of Review Corner of Awesome Sauce! :D~~~

A/N: And there you have it, folks! ^^ Now, onward to the long-awaited Chapter 7; in which a surprise is in store for everyone- Crap! Stupid spoilers just keep breezing through today. .-. Ugh…Anyway; read, be happy, eat chocolate turtles. You know…the usual. ^^ Meh.*Pushes button that starts the new chapter*

* * *

><p><strong>Emily's POV:<strong>

Shun quickly drew a card from the depths of his pocket, expressionlessly inserting it into his gauntlet in the same movement. How like him to make the first strike. The gauntlet glowed; green rays dancing from it into my determined vision. "Continuous Dance, Phoenix Position!"

Ingram quickly folded up into a more condensed, bird-like form before shooting off; a blazing streak of emerald aimed straight at Crystal. Finding a smirk already forming on my face, I mocked his actions with my own card and gauntlet.

'_Power loss detected. Ventus Hyoushou (Crystal) at 380G. Ventus Ingram at 400G.'_

"Using one of your best moves as the first strike? Ha! How predictable." I announced tiredly, earning a small glare from the raven-haired boy. My gauntlet shone the familiar shade of sea green as my selected card took effect. "Ability activate! Snow Saber!"

'_Power surge detected. Crystal now at 480G. Ingram at 250G.'_

Crystal let out a roar at the incoming enemy, her front sets of jagged ice-like claws beginning to glow an eerie misty blue light. Suddenly, they extended to the length of blades; glowing brighter. She suddenly pounced to meet the oncoming attack head on; glowing weapons bore as she made contact. The jaguar-like creature had moved to fly straight by the flying opponent; razor sharp claws tearing into the humanoid Bakugan's side as she did.

The ninja-like creature let out a shriek of pain as he swiftly flew back to Shun's side of the field; unfolding back into his humanoid form. The Ventus user looked on worriedly, taking a step forward slightly.

"Ingram! Are you ok?" He asked his partner, evident worry lacing his words. The green monster grunted in reply, moving to bob his head as well for further affirmation.

"It is merely a flesh wound. Hyoushou will not get the better of me so easily." Said feline merely chuckled darkly from her place back on my side of the field, lashing her jagged tail about coyly as she gave her claws a quick lick. Tauntingly, her ice hued orbs studied the avian Bakugan.

"I wouldn't be so sure of yourself, Ingram. " She taunted thoughtfully, eying me from the corner of her cat eyes. "We've still got plenty of tricks left to play."

Taking her words as my cue, I inserted another card into my gauntlet with newfound ease; confidence shining in my obscured aqua blue eyes.

"Couldn't of said it better, Crystal~" I called cheerily, laughing at the withering look the ninja shot me and my partner. The silver cat-like mask covering my expression was tinted emerald by the light of the device strapped to my arm as it began to work. "Now, ability activate! Flash Freeze!"

The Ventus jaguar before me deftly shot into the air above her; particles of ice crystals showering down from her wings as she did. Sharply, a chorus of heavy gray clouds formed around her; surrounding the battlefield. Ingram glanced around warily as the feline disappeared into the thick layer of condensed water around him; eyes keen for any sight of the sea green-furred creature. She suddenly let out a chuckle, which seemed to reverberate through the arena.

As if on cue, light snow particles began to rain down from the clouds around Ingram; causing him to look up in shock. As they touched him, they melted into a deep blue light; and were abruptly followed by a rhythm of pain-filled calls from the humanoid Bakugan.

'_Power surge detected. Crystal now at 680G base power."_

Shun gritted his teeth, pulling a card deftly from his pocket as he did. As he slid it into his gauntlet, his face lit up in shock when it didn't react. "What?" He called confusedly, quickly shifting his now angry gaze to my lightly smirking form.

"What? Didn't you know? Flash Freeze not only adds 200G to Crystal's total, but also makes any active enemy Bakugan unable to use Ability Cards for the duration of the current round." I explained lightly, earning a short growl of anger from said raven-haired boy.

"Humph. What a cheap trick." The mocking tone of Ace pulled the smirk off of my face almost immediately, my concealed aqua gaze narrowing lightly at his rather smug form. Oh yeah…I had almost forgotten he was there…"Your parlor tricks won't work forever, though. You did say that it only affected _currently active_ enemy Bakugan; didn't you?" Without another word, the smirking slate-eyed boy tossed his partner onto the field. "Bakugan brawl! Bakugan stand! Let's take out this trash, Percival!"

The knight-like Bakugan opened on the field in a mystic-looking tornado of purple and black hues; eerie lightning flashing about through the storm. The suction of the vortex sucked in the remaining clouds, clearing the arena. Crystal gave a light grunt of pain as a stray bolt struck her still hiding form as she dashed back to my side of the field. The humanoid Darkus Bakugan appeared in all his glory as the tornado of dark energy dispersed, landing easily next to Ingram's relieved looking form. "With pleasure." He replied gruffly to his partner, eying my own partner's growling form boredly.

'_Darkus Percival at 450G. Ingram at 250G. Team Battle Brawlers at a combined total of 700G. Crystal at 680G.'_

Frowning deeply, I watched my injured Bakugan's form worriedly as she lashed her tail about; icy eyes full of irritation. "How infuriating…" She grunted out, always the prideful one. I turned my attention back to the pair of boys, eyes sharp.

"What a hypocrite. You criticize me for playing dirty, and here you are only moments later teaming up on me. How lame." I taunted mockingly, sticking my tongue out immaturely at the now flustered purple haired boy. Haha! I knew his reaction would be priceless~

"Hey! You better take that back, girly!" He warned, eyes flashing dangerously. Shun only sighed lightly at our display, sweat-drop apparent. His partner only growled upon seeing this, shooting me a cocky grin. "If you're going to be so difficult, then we'll just have to end this already."

I let out a mocking 'tch' before selecting my next move. "Wouldn't you like that?" Spotting just the card I needed, I couldn't help but grin coyly. "But I'm afraid I'm going to have to steal that idea! Ability activate! Frozen Mayhem!"

Crystal growled approvingly at the name of her signature move, quickly moving to perform the familiar move. Disappearing in a streak of green, she slashed at her unsuspecting opponents, causing no apparent damage. She reappeared on my side of the field in a flash, while Shun and Ace only looked on stoically.

"I'm not impressed." Ace stated boredly, crossing his arms and giving me a mocking look. "That didn't even do anything!" Shun cut him off before he could start laughing, gesturing to his gauntlet as he did. Ace blinked in confusion at the ninja's ever serious expression, but looked none-the-less. He blanched at the screen as the device decided to finally speak up.

'_Power change detected. Crystal now at 900G. Ingram and Percival at 480G.'_

I couldn't help but laugh a genuine laugh at the Darkus user's pouting form, and even noticed a small flush of anger on his pale face. "Well, maybe it actually _did_ do something, but…Hey! Stop laughing! You haven't won yet, girly!" He gave Shun a quick glance as I focused back in, expression determined. Shun only nodded, his face still expressionless as Crystal launched herself eagerly at her two enemies.

"Indeed. Let's end this. Gate card, open!" A bright light enveloped the arena, shocking me slightly. Crystal, unfazed, continued her charge; wounded pride getting in the way of her better judgment. "Flat Power!" Recognizing the name of the Gate Card, I stepped forward quickly; extending a hand to my Bakugan as worry etched its way onto my face.

'_Power reset detected. Percival and Ingram at 850G combined base power. Crystal at 680G base power.'_

"Crystal! Stop!" The jaguar only looked back confusedly; but it was too late. Together, Ingram and Percival launched a volley of punches at the beast-like Bakugan; effectively overpowering her. She let out a yowl of pain as she was engulfed in a somehow sorrowful emerald green light. She rolled limply on the platform to meet the end of my boot, causing me to grimace slightly in remorse.

'_Tempest Life Gauge now at 60%.'_

Ingram and Percival both erupted in green and purple light, respectively, and returned to their smirking partners. "See what happens when you mess with me?" Ace stated coyly, expression cocky. I only growled irritably, gently picking up my fallen partner. She uncoiled herself slowly, small icy blue eyes glittering in sadness.

"I'm sorry, Tempest...I should not have let my pride get in my way…" She stated solemnly, jagged wings flapping sadly. Smiling reassuringly, I stroked her wings gently.

"No, it's more or less my fault…"I muttered, glaring at nothing specific as I did. God, I bet Pinky's somewhere laughing his magenta butt off at my fail…Bastard. I felt something stir in my vest pocket, and looked down to see Leo poke his glaring face out of it.

"We won't let it happen again." He growled angrily, exposed wing flapping menacingly. "I'll annihilate those fools to get revenge for you! They haven't yet experienced pain by the hands of the infamous Darkus Omega Leonidas!" I sweat-dropped at his pompous form, eye twitching lightly at his cockiness. "Put me in, coach!" Coach? But I hate sports! D:

"At least you're pumped…But wait, they really don't know about you. Hmm…" Leo chuckled knowingly at my contemplating expression, yellow eyes glowing.

"I know that look…That's the look of evil contemplation, and a sure sign that some bat shit crazy stuff is about to go down." He stated, laughing evilly. "I always love that look!" As true as that is, I still don't quite know if this will work. Meh, who cares? Nobody ever died from trying obviously retarded tactics!…Well, no one to my limited expanse of knowledge has, anyway…

Twitching as his comment, I felt a somewhat creepy grin work its way onto my face as I studied him silently. "…Leo, I'm going to use you this time around. But I'm going to try and throw them off first." I laughed at this lightly, the joke oblivious to anyone but my mentally unstable self. "It's time to unleash my inner troll!"

If he could fist pump, I'm almost sure the small Darkus Bakugan would have. "Heh, prepare to be pwned; noobs!"

"What's taking you so long? Are you quaking in your boots so much over there that you're stalling for time?" Oh no he did _not_. I know he did not just say that. AW HELLZ NAW.

Shooting the Darkus brawler a withering look; I was glad to notice him sweat-drop slightly. "Obviously, I was just conversing with Crystal here about how painfully _gay _your hair makes you seem." I could have sworn he almost fainted on the spot at my comment, causing me to snicker dangerously.

"_What_?" He declared defiantly, anger tick mark splashing across his features faster than a bolt of lightning. Shun, surprisingly, seemed to be suppressing a laugh. Heh, serves that angsty jerk right. Even though, I had to admit that he had to one of the most painfully straight guys I've ever seen. How did I know this? My fangirl instincts. They tell me these sorts of things, obviously. And Jesus did my fangirl-ness want him to be straight, apparently. I only shrugged in response, pulling a Gate Card eagerly from my pocket.

"I callz 'em how I see 'em, Angsty." My new nickname for him seemed to only infuriate him further, earning a flowery, cheerful smile from me in return. Wordlessly, I tossed the aforementioned card onto the ground below; watching as it dispersed in a riveting light across the field. Glancing down at Crystal, she gave me a knowing nod and a matching wink.

Gently, I took hold of her as she closed up in my palm; before throwing her onto the field. "I choose you, Crystal!" I called, grinning childishly as Leo sweat-dropped in exasperation.

"Wrong franchise, Em." He whispered, eyes closed tiredly. "Way to break the fourth wall." Laughing joyfully as Crystal appeared in all her glory on the battlefield, I placed my hands on my hips defiantly.

"Ain't nobody got time for fourth walls!" I responded expertly, earning a sweat-drop from the ever-eavesdropping Crystal as well. What? Memes always help boost confidence! Not that mine really needs boosting, though...

Seemingly ignoring my randomness, Ace and Shun silently sent their Bakugan onto the field. So now they're ignoring me? ...Smart guys. My fangirl abilities can be very distracting, y'know. Anywho, on to the serious business. SERIOUS BUISNESS.

'_Battle detected. Crystal at 680G. Percival at 450G. Ingram at 400G. Commence battle.'_

"Sending both out already?" I questioned, expression abandoning its previous playful state for one of determination. Shun only blinked in thought, letting Ace do the jerky rambling for him.

"Humph. You should have known that going up against a brawling _team_ would mean you'd be out numbered. Seriously; did you really expect to be able to win with only one Bakugan?" Man, Angsty really is freaking annoying. Time for Operation Troll to begin. Phase 1: Play it cool and insult everything possible.

Scoffing, I tried my hardest to keep my expression blank. I've never been the best liar, so this was a little bit of a challenge for me. Freaking good traits! Adjusting my mask lightly, I casually leafed through my collection of cards.

"Well, you know what they say; two heads are better than one, unless they both belong to idiots. In that case, you're better off fending for yourself." Somehow, I managed to remain emotionless through the statement; even after receiving a venomous glare from a certain pair of slate gray eyes. "Ability activate." I called calmly, finally finding the card I was looking for. "Polar Slash." That's right, Emily; start off small and get them thinking you're weak….Now, who to aim for…Ventus against Ventus, I guess! Seems legit to me!

'_Power loss detected. Ingram now at 250G. '_

Crystal roared fiercely, whipping up a gale of arctic wind around her. A loud crack was suddenly heard in the ground below, before several jagged, medium-sized glaciers shot up from the earth underneath Ingram's grounded form. He shot up with a start, barely managing to dodge the uprising pillars of ice. Percival was left to side jump, also managing to dodge the attack aimed at his ally.

"Not so fast!" Shun reacted quickly, sliding a card into his now glowing gauntlet. "Ability activate! Armored Victory!"

'_Power surge detected. Ingram now at 600G.'_

Ingram shone an intense light, which then moved to shine down upon the upward crawling glaciers. The pillars of ice let out a shrill crack as they began to tumble; the intricate columns shattering on contact with the dirt battlefield. Particles of ice filled the air from the objects, much to my annoyance. Ace only smirked, moving to follow his battle partners example.

"I already told you; your futile little tricks can't stop us when you're all alone like that! Now, ability activate! Tri-Gunner!"

'_Power surge detected. Percival now at 750G.'_

Percival prepared the head-shaped guns on his shoulders, a purple energy forming within them as he did. An identical energy formed in his own mouth, before all three shot out a beam of intense, pulsating purple energy towards Crystal's watching form. She only sat still, eyes laughing quietly at our now confused opponents.

"How foolish of you to assume." Was all she said as I wordlessly drew Leo into my palm; the dragon-like Bakugan laughing dryly the whole time. "Whoever said Tempest and I were alone in our endeavors? What group is complete without…"

"A third musketeer!" I called out, finishing the jaguar's thoughts. Shun and Ace only watched in shock as I tossed my second partner onto the battlefield; his small, spherical form rolling to a stop near Crystal. "Bakugan brawl! Bakugan, stand!" Leo popped open upon my command, yellow eyes glowing in an intense light as dark energy swirled around him.

His usual vortex of jet black and midnight purple energy swirled around him, before it rushed violently into the path of the oncoming Tri-Gunner attack. The beams only phased into the dark aura, seemingly being consumed by it; for it grew slightly in size. Abruptly, the energy started to fade as Leo revealed first his arms, then his legs, then his tail; before finally his whole form burst free from the shadowy substance. He let out a gruff roar as he landed onto the battlefield with a loud 'thump' due to his size.

"Battle brawlers, meet Darkus Omega Leonidas. Or as he has chosen to be dubbed, Leo." I stated boredly, watching with a small smile as Leo stretched out his body.

"Hmm. Been a while since I've been in my real form." He stated casually, flicking his sharp clawed fingers stiffly. "Feels good to be back."

Ace sweat-dropped at the sight of the creature, slate hued eyes narrowed. "A Darkus Bakugan? But I thought-"

Crossing my arms despondently, I pointedly glanced at my two Bakugan. "That I was a strictly Ventus user, because of Crystal? Naw, I like a little bit of variety." I waved my hand about in dismissal, realizing that I DID have a mission to finish. Meh, Princey can wait a little while. "I actually find it kind of funny; seeing as though I have a Ventus and Darkus Bakugan, and you guys do too." It's actually really weird if you think about it…A battle of wind and darkness! Who harmonizes better?!

…I should steal the announcer's job. I haven't even heard anything out of him lately, to think about it…Maybe he fell asleep?

…Douche bag.

_'Bakugan detected. Darkus Omega Leonidas (Leo) at 900G.'_

Ignoring the shocked expressions of my two opponents at Leo's G-power, I chose to act.

"Regardless," I took the opportunity to draw an ability card out and place it securely into my gauntlet. "Teaming up on me may have been one of the worst mistakes you could make. Now, let's wrap this up quickly! Ability activate!" The technological object shone abruptly as the card took effect. "Shadow Vortex!"

Leo chuckled darkly, eagerly swishing his tail about before summoning a medium-sized orb of ebony energy before him. Images of the three other Bakugan present on the battlefield flashed by inside of the sphere as it glittered with menacing lightening. Suddenly, it shot up into the air; before raining down in three jet black beams of light to strike Leo.

'_Power surge detected. Leo now at 1200G.'_

"Not so fast!" Shun called defiantly, sliding two cards into his gauntlet with ease. "Double ability activate! Shadow Echo + Shadow Spilt!"

The humanoid Ventus Bakugan let loose a wave of deep black energy, effectively managing to hit both Crystal and Leo. He then followed up by separating into several different clones of himself, before phasing throughout the field and advancing towards Crystal.

'_Power change detected. Ingram now at 600G. Crystal at 580G. Leo at 900G base power.'_

I shot Leo a quick glance, and he got the message. "Did you forget about me, little birdy?" Leo chuckled, deftly launching himself to intercept Ingram's attack and defeat him.

"Actually, Leonidas; I'd say you forgot about us." The gruff voice of Percival earned a bored glance from the larger dragon-like Bakugan; mock surprise evident on his face as Ace clarified.

"Ability activate! Darkus Thunder!"

'_Power surge detected. Percival now at 750G. Leo at 700G.'_

Percival shots several bolts of intense, dark lightening towards the fellow Darkus Bakugan; who really appeared unimpressed despite the power difference. Smirking lightly, I raised my hand to point into the center of the battlefield; winking behind my mask.

"Heh, nice try boys~ But no such luck! Gate card, open!" The field erupted into an intense light, which then enveloped the forms of my two Bakugan. "Forcement Enemy!" The glow took the color of their respective attributes, before disappearing in a burst of energy around them. They both smiled at the extra power, watching thier enemies expectantly.

'_Power surge detected. Crystal now at 780G. Leo at 900G base power.'_

Leonidas smirked vividly as he rammed into the knight-like creature before him, claws flashing as he struck. Crystal whipped around swiftly in a wide circle; effectively slashing the shadow clones surrounding her into nonexistence with her jagged wings and tail-tip. The real Ingram hissed in pain as he was sent spiraling into the air, clutching his left wing in pain. Percival was sent spiraling away from his opponent as well, effectively slamming into the ground in front of his battle partner.

"Ingram!

"Percival!"

"And now, to end this round! Fusion ability activate!" I reacted relentlessly to the continued opening; my gauntlet flashing sea green as a pair of cards was slid into its hold. "Pandora's Box!"

Leo and Crystal moved to stand nearby each other as said Darkus Bakugan readied his attack. A haze of black aura began to form around the pair in the shape of a box; glowing all the while an eerie mist-shaded light. Just as the box finished forming completely, its 'lid' shot open; an array of multi-colored beams shooting from it and striking our still stunned opponents. They grunted sharply as the beams hit, and said beams changed into the colors of each Bakugan's respective attribute before retreating back into the box. The 'lid' closed once more, before the inside glowed brightly momentarily. The misty darkness suddenly faded, revealing Leo and Crystal fully once more.

'_Power transfer detected. Percival and Ingram returned to base power. Crystal remaining stable at 780G. Leo now at 1400G.'_

My enemies blanched as their gauntlets announced the new totals, not reacting soon enough. Leo launched himself into the air at his opponents, Crystal following suit. Said dragon delivered a deft swat of his large claws to Percival, while Crystal shot a barrage of razor sharp crystals into Ingram's hovering form.

Both Bakugan were engulfed in light purple and green light, respectively, and shrunk to their sphere forms. Shooting back to their partners' platform; they rolled limply to their feet. Ace and Shun could only look at them in shock, completely stunned as to what had just happened.

'_Both Battle Brawlers' Life Gauge at 40%. Tempest Life Gauge at 60%.'_

Smirking victoriously, I flashed the two a cocky peace sign as I caught Leo and Crystal from the air. "Now what was that about me never going to win?" I teased lightly, earning a venomous look from each boy as they gently retrieved their Bakugan.

"You haven't won yet." The Ventus user replied shortly, moving to check on his partner as he did. Ace only glared in my general direction, slate gray eyes sharp. I bet you twenty bucks he bruised his pride. Should I go buy you some band-aids, Angsty? Hehe…Operation Troll is a complete success! :D

Wordlessly, Ace threw a Gate Card onto the field; gaze locked on my rejuvenated form. What? I'm a very prideful person, and I just freaking won a round against some protagonists. I DESERVE SOME EGO TIME. Screw the current antagonists; I could SO do their job better than them.

…Ok, maybe I might have sort of lost the first round. But I get points for bouncing back so quickly, right? …Meh.

Now, time to finish this so I can go gloat to Pinky and Princey~ This got me thinking, however. If I'm interfering with the plot, then will it change what happens in the anime? Ah snap, theories. Shrouded gaze unsure, I turned to my Bakugan for answers.

"Um…guys?" They turned to me curiously, obviously not used to hearing me so unsure. Well, I AM a pretty rash person…"Do you think if I beat the Brawlers here, then the plot will be changed? I mean, after this they would battle Lync and Volt while the others try to destroy the tower…" Crystal looked thoughtful, wings flapping lightly.

"Well…In the end, it could…"Even she sounded unsure. "But I suppose, if I were you, I would pretend that it would; and let that influence my actions." She finished, icy eyes curious. "Why? Are you afraid of changing something?"

Looking away momentarily, I sighed in thought. "Well, to be honest, the Vexos _are _doing horrible things to the Bakugan. And if I were to somehow change the plot so that they were successful in their actions, then hundreds of Bakugan will suffer or even be killed…And…"Leo watched me carefully, expression unreadable.

"What do _you_ want to happen?" At this, I looked up; eyes blinking in curiosity. "You've been given the rare chance to either change the future or insure it turns out how it is supposed to. What you choose to do, however, is up to you entirely. So, I'll ask again; what do _you _want to happen, Em?" Wow, who knew Leo could be so insightful?

Adjusting my mask in thought, I turned my attention back to my opponents as they tossed their Bakugan back onto the field. But were they really my enemies? They were fighting for what is morally right, while I was…What am I fighting for, exactly?

Sighing, I grumbled to myself. God, I can't believe I'm about to do this.

Smirking lightly, I moved my hand up to the edge of my mask. The pair of boys watched me curiously as I lifted the object from my face; opening my aqua blue eyes from their previous thoughtful closed position. Said boys were astonished as I allowed the silver cat-like half mask to fall to the platform below me.

"_**What's this? Tempest has removed her mask!"**_

Wait…Since when did the announcer decide to actually do his job?

Almost immediately after revealing my face, Shun blinked in confusion before quickly addressing his already knowing partner.

"She's….human?" Hmm, I guess they can tell that now that my eyes are fully revealed. All they could see before were small bits of them through the mask. Letting out a breath, I merely shrugged to the two; expression blank.

"Human, Vestal; who cares? To be honest, I was just tired of wearing that thing. It gets really uncomfortable after a while." Nonchalantly, I shot them a small smile before tossing my two partners onto the field with newfound ease. "I'm also pretty tired of standing…So, let's get this over with already, 'kay?"

Ace smirked, for some reason more confident after finding out I was 'only a human'. "So I suppose your name isn't really Tempest, is it?" I only smiled at him, wagging a finger in his general direction.

"Nope~ But like heck would I tell you my real name!" Shun only watched me intently, before drawing a card from his pocket.

"They'll be plenty of time to learn your name after we win! Ability activate! Wind Power, Soaring Strike Shot!"

Smiling lightly to myself, I noticed Crystal and Leo each shoot me a small, appreciative glance. Returning it, I readied myself for what was to come.

* * *

><p>Letting out a tired breath, I plopped down onto the bench in the prep room; pouting angrily.<p>

"I still can't believe I did that…'Fricken morals!" Growling irritably, I lightly kicked the nearby wall childishly.

Crystal floated into my line of vision, expression reassuring. "You did the right thing, though. You should feel proud!"

Shooting her a withering look, I fell back to lie on the rather hard bench. "It's my stupid _pride _that's got me so irritated! I swear; I better get 'flippin good karma for life for throwing away my no-loss streak like that!" I was practically mock crying at the thought, crouching in the 'Corner-o-shame', as I had affectionately dubbed my newest hangout. "What's worse, I had to lose to that bag-o-ego Angsty! He'll probably never let me live it down, even if I never see them again."

Leo was in a similar mood, although he was also a appreciative of my decision. Currently, he was drowning his sorrows in Vestal soda while grumbling obscenities in the opposite corner. "Damn; why did I have to make it seem like it was the good way out? 'Friggin philosophical moments! I should sell them on EBay for this!"

Crystal could only float between our two ridiculous, sulking forms; sweat-dropping exasperatingly as she tried to reassure us.

"Really you guys…Are you two really that egotistical?"

""Yes!""

She sighed, dropping to the bench tiredly. "Well, at least our only loss so far was on purpose."

I stopped from my position drawing rueful circles on the floor with my fingers, shooting her a pouting look. "But that's what makes it's so stinging! It's like I clawed out my own heart….OHGAWDWATHAVIDUN." She only sighed again at my upset form, shaking her head.

Ok, so I had thrown the match for the sake of all the Bakugan. Although, to be fair, I was kicking a fair amount of ass before I suddenly decided to go all Oprah mode. In the end, I suppose it really was the right thing to do morally…

SCREW FREAKING MORALS, I WANNA WIN DAMMIT. ;-;

"There's the loser~" The three of us stopped in our actions at the rather unwelcomed voice, and I turned to shoot the suddenly materialized Lync a withering look. He was standing in the doorway, as cheerful as could be. He seemed to finally notice the intense self-loathing aura in the room and sweat-dropped; expression turning into one of light confusion. "Well, someone doesn't look happy."

"You think so, Pinky?" I grinded out sarcastically, turning back to face the lines in between the two walls with newfound interest. Hmm, I wonder if they go anywhere? I heard the sound of his boots hitting the hard floor as he appeared behind me, snickering all the way.

"Ah, no need to be so depressed over being a failure! I'm sure you're used to it, anyway!" The look I shot him must have effectively scared him, for he took a tentative step back.

"Says the guy who hasn't won a single brawl yet." His cheerful expression fell at this comment, turning into a lightly irritated one.

"Hey!"

Leo, now seemingly back to normal, laughed hysterically from his place floating nearby. "Ooh, burn! You need some ice for that?"

Lync only gritted his teeth lightly as I stood up abruptly, sorrows long forgotten now that I had someone to bother. "Ah, what's wrong Pinky? Multiple complete and utter defeats got your tongue?"

He pushed my arm away from its place leaning teasingly on his shoulder, turning away abruptly. Was that a blush I caught on his face as he turned? Aww, Pinky's embarrassed~

"Whatever! I only came to find you to tell you that Spectra is here to pick you. Apparently, the Prince wants to talk to you or something." At this I blanched, wilting back into the corner out of fear. Oh God, Princey must be sooo pissed. Yep, I'm going to be cemented and displayed along his collection of statues. Fun timez. But I don't want to be a part of his statue fetish! D: "Well, I have a match to go get ready for; seeing as though you failed. See you later, Tempy~" And with that final taunt, the blob of pink was gone; leaving me to my own wilting devices.

Sighing, I stood once more; gathering my few belongings together as Crystal and Leo took their usual places on my shoulders. "Welp you guys. Time to go see Birdbrain."

Leaving the locker room behind, I set a brisk pace for the carrier hangar. The only real reason I knew where it was located was due to having been dropped off there when the tournament began. So yeah, I was pretty much ditched there with Lync and Volt by Birdbrain in the first place.

…God how I hate that douche.

Entering the hangar, I was pleased to spot Spectra's signature ride. His carrier was rather spacious, for some reason, and was decked out in even more useless buttons and technological crap than regular ones. Coolio. I wonder if I could just figure out how to drive it on my own….

My dreams of ditching Birdbrain this time around came crashing down, however, when he and Gus appeared through the doorway. Gosh dangit, I really need to put my hovercraft jacking skills to work faster next time.

Upon seeing me, his expression changed; a strange smile curving onto his face as he approached me. Oh God. Was that a rape face? Do. Not. Want.

…Well-

NO. STAHP INNER FANGIRL. STAHP. WHAT'RE YOU DOING.

"Oh, Emily! There you are. I must compliment your ability in the tournament, even if you were unable to defeat those troublesome Brawlers." Okay, he's being nice. Either he really DOES want to rape me, or he wants something else…I'm poor though! So what could he want? Suppressing the need to shoot him a suspicious 'I'm watching you' sign with my fingers, I struggled to think of a reply.

"Err…Thanks?" I replied, sweat-dropping at the blonde's odd behavior. It was beginning to get hard to not just bust out a 'I threw the freaking match, DOUCHE.'. My pride was just clawing away at me inside, hoping for something to make up for my shameful defeat. Down, pride, down! |: My life sucks right now.

He only chuckled lightly, approaching his carrier. I eyed him and his lapdog warily as they turned their backs to me. Okay, dude is acting seriously weird…I've got my eye on you, bro. I swear, if things from my room start to go missing…Shit's gonna go down.

"Are you ready to depart? The Prince is rather anxious to have a conference with you." Gulping at his words, I only nodded in reply; boarding the vehicle and taking the seat farthest away from the pair. Princey really must be pissed!

…Statue life, here I come. Maybe they'll at least give me a little pedestal to stand on and keep me well dusted?

…Seems legit enough to me!

Mind astray, I hardly paid attention to my travel companions as we silently began our voyage back to the royal palace.

Wait…I just remembered something…

"I forgot to do the Harlem Shake in front of the big screen!"

* * *

><p>AN:….*Flips desk and flails about on the floor*

THIS.

WHAT IS THIS I DON'T EVEN-

*Clears throat* Okay….so, long cracky chapter is long and cracky. uIu I just don't even know anymore. xD So, sorry for how long this took to finally be updated guys. A year really flies when you're trolling. S: /shot/

So, please review and tell me if I 'effed this up or not. It's been a while since I've wrote anything like this, seeing as though all my newer stories are serious and crazy. .-. What has my life fallen to?

Yeah, it's like 11:30 here, and I don't feel like reading over this. I'll post it just for LULZ then correct it later. (OFFICIALLY DONE. :,D Errors fixed, guise.)

REVIEW FOR NO REASON. :D Or if you have a reason, that's good too. 'Cause I sure don't have a reason. But I updated anyway. /shot again/

*Grabs up random chair* Now if you'll excuse me, Mr. Chair and I have some Onis to pwn. CHAIR MODE ACTIVATE. :I *Boop*


	8. To protect the future, I shall let go

A/N: Hello again, you guys! ^^ I decided that since I've been such a troll and made you guys wait so long for chapter 7, that I would try my best to update as quickly as possible from here on out. Yeah, you read that right.

THIS STORY IS OFFICIALLY MY TOP PRIORITY. :'D

Leo: Good. I need all the screen time I can get. U.U After over a year of hiatus, we're finally back in the spotlight!

Crystal: It really is exciting; isn't it? ^^ Rainbow-chan can finally put that exciting plot of hers into action!

Emily: Meh, I don't really like where the plot will go... But I'm psyched to be a star again~ *Flashes peace sign* Watch out, world; Emily Castleton is back in the house! :3

A/N: I'm happy too! But as far as how the plot goes; I understand why you're kinda worried about what's to come, Em. ^^' But…My ideas are final, 'ya hear? }:P

Emily: *Grumbles, but then sighs* Meh, I guess so…In the end, I'll still be happy; I suppose…

A/N: Now stop with the mini spoilers! That's a while away, yet! :I Let's focus on the now. Chapter 8, ahoy! ^^

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bakugan or anything associated with it. I do, however, own my OCs, ideas, plot points, etc. All rights reserved.**

*Review Corner*

gordhanx: (Chapter 7) Sorry for the long delay last time. ^^" Here's another chapter to make up for the excessive stall in updating~

Secret-Raindrops1598: (Chapter 7) Thankies, my friend~ :3 And I know; but at least a little bit more about her purposeful loss is explained here. ^^ And who knows; Princey is just randomly rich like that. Read on to find out~

K.I.T.T RIDER: (Chapter 7) KITT! :D I know; I feel so bad about abandoning you guys like that. :T But at least I'm back with a vengeance now, right? :D Glad to see you guys again, too! ^^

Guest: (Chapter 7) Haha, sorry! ^^" And don't worry; hyper and insane people are always welcomed here! :3 Here's the next chapter, buddy! (Gasp! It didn't take forever! :O)

cjr09: (Chapter 7) I'm sorry I made you mad…:'3 But you can no resist this face of apology, can you? :'3 :'3 :'3 They're taking over, my friend! ]:D Hehe, and here's another chapter to help persuade you to forgive me~

*Review Corner End*

A/N: Now, let's get onto what everyone loves~ ;3 Read and review, guys! ^^ *Is listening to cheerful Vocaloid music, and is pumped for this story* BTW, I feel like this story is about to get serious…u.u"" I'll try to look for parts to put comedy in, still, though. ^^

Wait…I just remembered that I didn't do the preview at the end of chapter 7! D: I'll do it this time guys, I swear .w.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Third Person's POV:<strong>

Grinning victoriously, Ace led the way as he and his tournament partner returned to the west-wing prep rooms. The purple-haired boy had his arms folded casually behind his head as he walked, slate gray eyes shining proudly. Percival rested on his shoulder, equally as thrilled with their achievement.

"Heh, I can't believe that was so easy! That crazy Tempest chick didn't even know what hit her. What a total amateur." The Resistance member announced to his companions, smirk evident. His Bakugan grunted in agreement, flexing his small appendages as he did.

"Agreed. That Leonidas was no match for a true master of the Darkus attribute." The purple and black creature gloated, earning an approving nod from his partner.

Shun followed behind the pair, expression dulled in thought. His own partner twitched lightly from his place on his shoulder, watching the raven haired boy with interest. The group of four entered their destination without a hitch, Ace swiftly moving to plop down on a nearby bench when they did. The ninja opted to merely lean against the nearby wall, eyes still narrowed in contemplation.

"Although, I suppose I have to admit; she was a pretty good brawler for a wimpy human girl." Ignoring the somewhat racist, as well as sexist, comment; Shun suddenly opened his previously closed-in-thought eyes. Ingram watched his partner thoughtfully, somewhat worried that something might be wrong with him.

"Things don't quite add up…" The Ventus user trailed off gently, gaining the previously gloating Vestal's attention. Said purplette only cocked his head in dismissal, moving to cross his arms over his chest as he did.

"You're over-thinking things. What's there not to get? We won, and now we have to defeat those idiots Lync and Volt. It's simple." Shun' s eyebrows furrowed at the boy's comment, and he stood up straight.

"No, that's not it. For starters, that girl was a human." He started, turning to face the confused, and slightly uncaring, Vestal before him. "That I know for sure. So how did she end up in New Vestroia? She's definitely not a former member of the Battle Brawlers."

Once again, Ace only shrugged; moving to leaf through his Ability Cards out of boredom. "She probably just stumbled upon a stray dimensional portal and fell in. She seems like the type to fall for something like that, and New Vestroia hasn't been the most stable of places recently anyway; in case you haven't noticed." Raising a hand to his chin in thought, the Ventus user thought once more.

"That's not the only thing that's bugging me about her." At this, the grey eyed boy stopped his bored actions, listening intently. "You noticed it too, didn't you? That last move she made…" Ace only closed his eyes at this, furrowing his eyebrows into an irritated expression.

_~Flash back~_

_The dust in the arena began to clear, slowly revealing four heavily breathing Bakugan as it did. Each had their own respective wounds, and seemed to be having trouble continuing to fight in their current conditions._

_The third round of the semi-final match had been going on for quite some time by this point, leading to the now obvious exhaustion in all of the participants. The overhead screen flashed as it updated the current scores, the three active gauntlets in the arena following suit._

'_Darkus Percival at 650G. Ventus Ingram at 300G. Ventus Hyoushou (Crystal) at 340G. Darkus Omega Leonidas (Leo) at 600G.'_

_Tempest watched the field intently, hand flashing to pull a card from her bag's pocket. The aqua-eyed girl's eyes widened a fraction of an inch as she read the name of the card to herself, before they flashed with an unknown expression. Wordlessly, she moved to place the card into her gauntlet; gaze determined._

"_Resonance ability activate!" The device shone a defiant sea green light as it set to work. "Double-bladed Scythe, Combination of Wind and Darkness!"_

_Immediately, a shadowy aura appeared above her two Bakugan's ragged forms; said aura moving to spin in a clockwise motion. It radiated an eerie glow as it shifted to form the shape of a scythe; said light and aura bursting from it as said scythe was completely formed. It continued to spin in the air as the brunette raised her hand; pointedly raising her index finger to the weapon._

"_I choose to activate option number one!" She declared, eyes flashing. The weapon flashed a black light at this; before splitting in half straight down the middle. The pair of bladed sickle-like weapons fell to land in both Leo's ready clawed hand and Crystal's gaping maw; said creatures baring their new weapons at their opponents determinedly._

'_Power surge detected. Crystal now at 490G. Leo now at 750G.'_

_The pair of Bakugan launched themselves at their equally as tired opponents, bent on ending the match._

_Ace smirked from his place next to Shun, raising his hand to point into the center of the arena. "Nice try! Gate card, open!" The ground lit up in an intense light, before the light gathered around Tempest's two partners. "Land Pressure!"_

_The light shattered around the pair, effectively revealing their now noticably weaker forms. _

'_Power loss detected. Crystal now at 290G. Leo now at 550G.'_

"_What?" Tempest took a quick step forward, mouth opening to say something more. Almost immediately, however, she closed it; gaze dull for some reason as she decided not to say anything. Her dull aqua gaze watched solemnly as Shun and Ace both took a step forward._

"_Now, Ingram!" _

"_Finish it, Percival!"_

_The scythes in both the Ventus and Darkus Bakugan's grips shattered into particles of dark aura as their respective opponents rammed into them; sharp gasps of pain being pulled from their throats as they did._

_Simultaneously, Leo and Crystal were sent spiraling into light purple and green light, respectively, before being transformed back into their sphere forms. They shot back to Tempest's platform; rolling limply to meet the toes of her boots. Said brunette only stared down at them solemnly, moving to gently pick them up as the big screen and trio of gauntlets announced the new information._

'_Tempest Life Gauge at 0%. Battle terminated. Victor is team Battle Brawlers.'_

_The crowd roared as the announcer moved to go on about the obvious victory for the team champions, while Ace grinned and waved to the crowd victoriously. Shun, on the other hand, was watching the retreating form of their former opponent through narrowed eyes as her platform carried her away. She had her back turned to them, but he thought he caught a glimpse of her smiling softly to her practically limp Bakugan._

_~End Flashback~_

Ace scoffed as Shun moved to continue his observations, gaze thoughtful. "That move she used….'Double-bladed Scythe, Combination of Wind and Darkness'. I've heard of something similar to it being used before in battles; when Bakugan of two different attributes are in sync with each other and trust both their partners. A Resonance Ability...Seeing as though Tempest was their sole partner, it makes sense that they were able to execute it so easily." Ace sighed, slate grey eyes boring into the fellow Resistance member's own calculating ones as he did.

"So?" He drawled on, obviously wishing the ninja would just get to the point. Shun's expression faltered lightly, a small frown finding its way onto his features.

"That move in general is especially special, however; because it has two effects. One, we saw today. But the other…" Ace was watching his brawling teammate closely, eyes narrowed. "...Nullifies the effect of a Gate Card." Said purplette's eyes widened at this, his expression shocked.

"So what you're saying is-"Shun nodded, locking gazes with the Vestal before him.

"Tempest could have won the match, but for some reason, chose not to." Ace blinked at this new information, growling lightly under his breath as he did.

"For all we know, she may just have forgotten to activate the effect! She didn't seem like the sharpest tool in the shed, if you ask me!" He replied defiantly, although his own words sounded unsure to himself. Shun only sighed, moving to look out the nearby window as he did.

"Even she wasn't so rash as to forget her Bakugan's abilities. But that's just what doesn't make sense…" His gaze narrowed as he studied the New Vestroia sky, a spark of curiosity flashing through it. "Why let us win? Obviously, she was fully intent on winning at the beginning of the match. So, what could she have noticed that changed her mind?" Ace only sat quietly, glaring daggers into the hard floor below him thoughtfully.

"…Just what is it that you're hiding, Tempest?"

* * *

><p><span><strong>Emily's POV:<strong>

Sulking lightly as we pulled into the hangar of the Royal Palace, I tried to focus in on the music playing from my earphones. Out of spite, I was listening to the Harlem Shake; fantasizing about how awesome my performance would have been. I swear; I would have stolen Spectra's mask and outfit and everything! Then just broke out dancing like a fool.

Like a boss.

But no, my freaking retarded memory had decided to forget about my plans completely; and my dream was ruined. UGH. MEMORY PROBLEMS. I bet a Slowpoke could remember things better than me, and the only move they know half the time is Amnesia! …Okay, maybe my memory isn't _that_ bad.

Thank God I had managed to swipe my iPod before being sucked into this world. I would probably go mad without my tunes. I'm one of those types of people who is always either listening to music, or pretending to in order to ignore people.

Blinking a single eye open, I looked to see that we had arrived at the palace. Sighing lightly, I removed the buds from my ears; pausing the currently playing song as I did. Welp. Time to go see Prince Hydron before he flips a table or something. Bratty people get pretty upset when they have to wait, y'know?

…I should know. I'm more or less a brat myself, the more I think of it. Meh, I'm more of a 'screw the rules' type of person than a brat. Who asked you, anyway?

I shot Spectra a suspicious look as he held the door to the carrier open for me; mind racing with accusations. Okay. Randomly suspicious Birdbrain is randomly suspicious. I mean, he is _sort of_ a gentleman…But not to this extremity. Nope. Not at all.

He seemed to not notice my accusing stare, merely moving to close the vehicle's door behind me before leading Gus and myself from the room. I followed the pair down the ever-boring hallways of the palace, eye twitching in thought as I glared into the taller boy's back.

Seriously; what could he want from me? I know Spectra to be a very manipulative person, who usually only tries to earn a person's trust or favor when he wants something from them. But all I have is my intelligence (or lack thereof) and my Bakugan, and I'm _pretty sure _he doesn't want me for my brains.

…Seriously, bro. This is really starting to irritate me! Maybe I should just stalk…Err, investigate him myself? Hmm…

I sucked in an anxious breath as we approached the throne room, slowing my pace slightly as our trio came to a stop at the large wooden doors. Leo and Crystal shifted uncomfortably from their place on my shoulders, Leo letting out a scoff as he did.

"I'm tired of dealing with this crazy chick. Seriously; why does do we have to deal with her again?" I sweat-dropped at the dragon's statement, moving to flick him on the wing teasingly as I did.

"As feminine as Princey is, I already told you that he's a boy!" I whispered in response, restraining a snicker none-the-less. "Although, I can't help but wonder how he gets his hair so…silky." I moved my hand up to my chin as I pondered this, earning a snort from the Darkus Bakugan as I did.

"How the hell should I know?" He replied tiredly. "The pansy probably uses fancy shampoo or something." I ignored him, however, suddenly pointing a finger into the air in realization as my eyes lit up in thought.

"I bet he has his own personal spa or something!" I whispered back sharply, eyes shining. "It would make sense, seeing as though he _is _filthy rich!…And spoiled." Crystal seemed thoughtful, and flicked her tail lightly.

"I could go for a spa day." She stated simply, earning an agreeing nod from me as well. Leo only looked on, the idea not amusing him.

"Spas are for pansies. Real men use ridiculously advertised bar soap, like Old Spice." He stated blandly, moving to fly a bit ahead of Crystal and me as if he would catch our girly-ness from us. What? Now he's dissing the way I smell? But I love cherry blossom scented stuff!

"If you're through talking to those two monsters of yours…" Gus's irritable voice pulled me from my thoughts, and I looked up to find Spectra and his infamous lapdog waiting for me. Aw, crap…

Blushing lightly, I crossed my arms; trying my best to ignore Birdbrain's smug smile upon seeing my face flush. "Yeah, yeah. I'm coming…And they're not monsters; they just happen to not be freaking cyborgs. I can't afford Terminator Bakugan like you guys, obviously." Spectra chuckled lightly at this, earning a flabbergasted look from the disgruntled bluenette.

"Master Spectra! You're going to allow her to speak to you in such a manner?" Psssh. What would he do about it, anyway? YOU CAN'T DO SHET, BRO. I stuck my tongue out at Gus after Spectra only shrugged, telling his puppy that it was no issue and walked ahead of us. Heh, take that Gussy!

…Come to think of it, he has silky hair too….And Spectra's is so bouncy!

Gosh dangit, why do all these guys have better hair than me?

The Subterra user blanched at the action, growling as he stomped after his 'master' and into the throne room. I only giggled, cheerfully following behind the pair and into the room.

"I'm pleased to see you're in a good mood." Prince Hydron's rather amused tone popped my bubbly one; said green-haired boy earning my attention as he did. My companions both moved to bow lightly to the boy after we stopped in front of his throne, causing me to twitch lightly in confusion. Successfully managing to do this awkward, curtsy-like motion as a sign of respect; I earned a chuckle from my purple-gazed superior.

Easily, he prompted his subordinates to stand; while I only awkwardly glanced around the room, trying to avoid his rather calculating stare. "Now, to address your performance at the tournament." At this, I sweat-dropped immensely, and I practically felt the fear-darkened expression melt onto my face. Please don't say statue. Please don't say statue…Gulping lightly, I felt my two Bakugan twitch uncomfortably from their places on each of my shoulders; seemingly uninterested in the Prince's words. "In all honesty…" As shiz, here it comes…"…I must compliment your performance. You exceeded my expectations tenfold." At this, I blanched; blinking in surprise and confusion.

"Huh? Really?" The Prince only nodded at this, chuckling softly as he twirled a lock of his green hair lightly.

"Yes. In all reality, no one here expected you to even make it past the second round; let alone actually make it to your assignment." His sing-song tone earned a disgruntled pout from me as I realized what he had meant; leading to me crossing my arms in disbelief.

"Wait- So you're saying you're not upset about me losing?" I asked, blinking carefully at the awfully cheerful form of the Prince. He nodded, stopping the constant twirling of his hair as he did.

"Why should I be? I never expected you to win in the first place. Lync and Volt shall take care of them, regardless." At my indigent and rather disbelieving expression, he only smiled tauntingly. "If you must, I suppose you could describe this as being a sort of…'gauging' of your ability as a Brawler. And I must say, you did exceptionally well for yourself."

I straightened up at this, confident smirk adorning my features. A compliment; coming straight from the Prince? Heh, eat your heart out Pinky!

"…Although you obviously need work." Cue shattering of my newfound ego boost. Expression crestfallen, I turned my aqua blue gaze back to the now smirking boy. I bet he planned that…Get my hopes up, than shoot me down. Ouch, Princey…"If you wish to ever receive your own, consequential assignment; then I suggest you listen intently to Spectra, for he shall be your instructor." At this, my eyes widened in complete and utter shock. What? Birdbrain, a teacher?

…Somehow, the thought frightened me to no end.

"But-" Hydron merely rose a hand dismissively, expression teasing.

"You wouldn't be the first he's taught. Gus here was once his student, as well." I turned my attention to the bluenette at this, sweat-dropping at the sight. His expression was fierce and sharp, as he took a step forward indignantly.

"That was a different situation! You can't seriously expect someone of Master Spectra's caliber to take on such an impudent pupil!" The Subterra user was cut off by his so called 'Master' as he stretched out his arm as a sign of silence.

"Enough, Gus. I had spoken to the Prince prior about this, and am actually the one who suggested it." The boy was extremely shocked at this, looking away with a growl as the blonde finished. Spectra glanced at me through his mask, shielded gaze flashing dangerously. "I do hope you'll be able to improve under my care…" He trailed off creepily, causing me to sweat-drop in exasperation. This seriously can't be happening…

Hydron hummed thoughtfully, violet gaze resting once more on my exasperated form. "There you have it. Spectra shall be in charge of training you until further notice." Before I could object any farther, the Prince ushered us away with a taunting smile. "Lync and Volt should be brawling soon, so I must make sure they don't slack off." I don't get a say in this at all?!

Gus shot me an icy glare as we exited the throne room, to which I only raised an eyebrow at. Hey, it's not my fault Princey and Birdbrain like to get together and discuss ways to make my life suck over a cup of tea every now and again. It happens.

Spectra turned from his place slightly ahead of me to flash me a small, somewhat smirk-like smile; icy eyes flashing beneath his bird-like mask. "Your training shall start tomorrow at six A.M. sharp. I look forward to it." With that final comment, the masked boy and his lapdog left me in their wake; my expression flabbergasted.

"Six A.M.?!" I heard a sigh from my shoulder, which caused me to look down in slight shock. Crystal was lightly flapping her wings, usually bright ice hued orbs half-lidded. Leo was sleeping soundly on my opposite shoulder, a sight at which I smiled.

"And here I was hoping to get some rest…"The leopard muttered tiredly, practically falling as she moved to float near my head. I caught her gently, moving Leo's lightly snoring form into my palm as well. Smiling softly at the pair, I began my trek back to 'my room'.

"I had almost forgotten…You guys have had a rough day, huh?" The sleepy Ventus Bakugan only flapped her wings in affirmation as I neared my quarters; eyes blinking in a losing fight for consciousness. Closing my eyes into the smile as I entered my rather spacious room, I swiftly moved to place the two spherical creatures down gently onto a small pillow on the nightstand. Grabbing a small towel from beside the pillow, I gently laid it over the pair of Bakugan. Leaning up to observe my work, I blinked in appreciation. "Sleep well, you guys. You've earned it…"

After a quick shower in the connected bathroom and changing into a pair of simple pajamas, which consisted of a pair of ice blue sleep pants and a teal tank-top, I myself began to prepare for sleep. Although the sun was only just now setting, I was honestly worn out; which is understandable considering the non-stop brawling I had done today. Before I could pass out on my rather comfortable bed, however, a movement in the corner of my eye caught my attention.

Blinking in mild surprise, I turned to face the piece of furniture. Hmm...Nothing there. Only my small hip bag rested on the object's surface, said item acting as the compartment for all my ability cards and other Bakugan-related items. I jumped lightly when bag rattled lightly, blinking once more. What the…

Approaching the dresser warily, my aqua gaze locked onto the object as it moved once more. Stopping in front of the bag, I raised my hand up; before quickly moving it to unlatch the bag's button-tight hold. A small yellow and white ball came rolling from the accessory's depths; causing me to gasp lightly in surprise. The sphere only stopped rolling when it suddenly popped open, revealing a stunned bird-like Bakugan. I blinked in confusion while the obviously Haos creature looked around warily, before my face suddenly lit up in realization.

"Oh! You're the Atmos I took from that boy." I stated upon remembering, seemingly shocking the small creature. It turned to me quite jumpily, body ringing with trembles of fear.

"E-eh? Please, don't hurt me new master…!" The bird's voice was that of a young male's, and his words caused me to blink in harsh surprise. "I-I'll fight; I will! Please, just hear my voice for once…!" My eyes went rigid wide at this, and I could only stare blankly at the shivering Haos creature.

My eyes softened sadly as I approached the Atmos, earning a squeak of surprise and fear from said falcon. As gently as I could, I took the now limp bird into my hands; watching solemnly as it tried to appear submissive. I moved my index finger to stroke the softly, much to its surprise.

"That boy really couldn't hear you?" I questioned Atmos quietly, as to not frighten him or awake the other two Bakugan in the room. He seemed even more stunned to actually hear me address him, but my expression did not waver.

"Y-you…" He flapped his wings stupendously, yellow eyes widening in an inquisitive light. I smiled softy at the falcon, moving to the nearby windowsill to sit on the window bench as I did.

"I can hear you; so why not tell me something…" The winged Bakugan seemed slightly reluctant, but submitted; watching me curiously as I stared out the window at the setting sun. "…What is it that you're so afraid of?"

Atmos fidgeted lightly in my palm, wings flapping insecurely. "W-well…my old master only ever wanted to battle…Fight after fight." I hummed thoughtfully as the bird continued; yellow gaze sad. "B-But the thing is…I'm not all that good at fighting; and I hate it…!" The sun slowly shifted in the orange and purple New Vestroia sky, my aqua gaze trained on the lifeless clouds. "Again and again, I tried to get him to hear me…To listen…" Smiling sadly, I moved my gaze to rest onto the Haos attribute.

"Then there's no need to be afraid any more, then. He's gone, and I won't make you fight." At this, the Haos Bakugan blanched in surprise; eying me with disbelief.

"R-really? But I thought you-"He stopped at my light chuckle, my face lightening up in a cheerful expression.

"I may be a brawler, but that doesn't automatically mean I'm as thick-headed as most that hold that title." He finally seemed to relax slightly at my words, eyes confused.

"Then if I can't battle for you…Then what am I supposed to do for you, master?" Blinking lightly, I laughed once more; aqua hued gaze light.

"Enough with the master stuff, already!" He seemed to be unsure at first, but physically relaxed when I locked gazes with his small form. "But, if you really want to serve me…" He blinked expectantly as I only turned to face the window, before moving to unlatch said glass object. With a swift flick of my wrists, the glass door was opened; revealing the serene image of the sinking sun as it did. "…Then go."

My words seemed to only confuse Atmos, for he flapped his wings apprehensively. "I don't understand…"

Grinning enthusiastically at the small avian Bakugan, I moved the palm he rested in to the windowsill; where he expertly hopped onto said ledge. "I said, 'If you want to help me…' then just be free." The Haos falcon jumped in surprise at this, eyes flashing in the emotion. Gaze softening, I turned to watch the horizon once more. "I can't guarantee you'll be completely safe out there…But that's all the fun of an adventure, isn't it?" Atmos still appeared unsure, glancing between me and the outdoors warily. "And if you ever need help, I'm sure you'll make new friends to help you! And if not, I'll be here to help as well." His gaze softened, before he spoke up softly.

"But…why?" I merely grinned softly at this, eyes closing into the expression of happiness as I did.

"Most Brawlers are greedy here, neh? That makes it too mainstream for someone like me, y'know? And I already told you that not all of us are like that, though; didn't I?" Pausing, I moved to focus back in on the sky before me. "Plus, it is in no way my place to keep you here…You should be where you want to be, and not cooped up in a cage of partnership with a low-talent Brawler like me."

The falcon-like creature shifted so that he was facing the horizon as well; the light afternoon breeze shifting his wings slightly.

"…Thank you…." I blinked when I realized that small tears were trickling from the bird's yellow eyes, face shocked. "There may just be hope for this world yet; with people like you here…" Smiling lightly, I grinned at the bird's now floating form.

"I'm glad you think that." Eyes lightening with newfound determination, I boldly stared into the ever-darkening horizon. "'Cause it's Emily Castleton's goal to protect the future!" I heard a small, life-filled laugh tinkle from the bird as it lifted into the air; back facing me.

"…Then, Emily; I trust you. I trust you to defend the future you believe in!" Silver droplets of emotion glittered in the disappearing light as Atmos sailed out of my view, creating a cascading line of color throughout the sky.

Sighing contentedly, I closed the window; thoughtful form now consumed in the darkness of the finally arriving night.

I…must protect the future. And I will; even if it costs me dearly in the end. Glancing to the soundly sleeping forms of Crystal and Leo, I couldn't help but feel a knot twist in my stomach. My eyes were shadowed by my bangs as the multiple moons of New Vestroia rose to overlook the world; aqua orbs dull in thought.

But…which future is it that needs to be protected?

The moons shone an almost sorrowful light down on the planet, casting shadows into existence from high above. Lightly, stars flickered to life in the ebony blanket above me; as silent orbs of emotions were shed by two separate beings down below.

No matter which curtain rises or which one falls; something dear to me will be destroyed...

The light of the night seemed to dance across my now shadowy room as my face became moist, and a small, mournful smile found its way onto my poorly lit face.

"…But who ever said an adventure like this would be easy?"

* * *

><p>AN: … ;.; *Is forever crying* What…what is this beautiful, meaningful mess of a chapter? T.T

…PLOT MATERIAL; THAT'S WHAT! :3 That's right; this is where this story takes a turn for the serious and action packed. So, there wasn't much action this time around; but what happened is still very important to what lies ahead. And yes, there will probably be times ahead that will cause the weaker of us to burst into tears…*Shamelessly wipes eyes*

Seriousness also means that there will be less opportunity for humor, but I'll try my best. ^^" The only thing is, Emily may have just taken a turn for a change in character…/shot for small spoilers/

What future do you think Emily will choose? Should choose? Be sure to tell me in a review! Your thoughts may just influence the story! O:

Oh, and…I lied about the chapter preview. *Insert troll face here* I just…can't make a randomly entertaining look into the next chapter after a bundle of crazy emotions like this chapter. ;.;

Emily: Then shut up and let me do it. -.-"

**Next time, in 'The Life of a Bakugan Fangirl': It's time to play hardball; Spectra Phantom style! It seems Helios and the master Pyrus user himself don't plan to go easy on us; but neither do I! It's time to unleash our true power, guys! And; what's this? This…darkness? You'll have to tune in to find out! Bakugan, brawl! Leo, Crystal; let's show them what we're really made of! See 'ya next time, Brawlers!**


	9. Lava Battle? Lava Battle u-u

****A/N: I know, I know. This is extremely behind schedule, but I was waiting for Summer to come around before I updated so I'd have more time to type.

Emily: Rainbow. I hate to break this to you, but Summer started **2 months ago**. U.U

A/N: ._. Uhm...True, but...I _did_ go on vacation, too~

Leo: Rain, you went for a week. -.- Not 2 freaking months, dude. Face it, you have no excuse.

A/N: WELL THEN. Glad to see my OCs are so glad I DID come back. *Rolls eyes* But yeah, this is late, -and probs sucky- but its here. So, rejoice! .w. *Throws confetti* I'm not dead, and I haven't given up on this story! -Even though I literally know, like, nothing about Bakugan anymore. xD I'll have to re-watch some stuff.-

Anywho, I truly apologize for the wait. Also, sorry if this chapter kinda sucks. Next chapter is an intense chap, though, so I'll try to get it out as fast as possible to compensate~

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bakugan or anything to do with it. I do, however, own my OCs, original ideas, plot points, this overall story, etc. All rights reserved, and all that good junk~**

A/N: And I'm not putting a review corner this time around, but mostly so that I can post this faster. Be honest, do you guys like the review corner? I'll do it next chapter with the reviews from this chap as well if you guys do. Oh, and also:I've been contemplating on whether or not to have some sort of contest for this story. Should I? I won't give away what the contest would be or anything, but that's mostly due to plot reasons. So mostly, do you guys like the idea of a contest? One where you will, in fact, win something? LOL.

On a side note, I'm drawing a pic of Emily in all of her outfits so far as we speak. (Human clothes, Tempest/Vexos uniform, and the one from this chapter.) I'll post it on my DeviantArt account (XxXRainbowstarXxX) once its done, as well as put a link on my profile. Any fellow artists out there? .w.

Anyway, on to chapter 9! *Pushes play button*

* * *

><p><strong>Emily's POV:<strong>

"_The game of life binds us all,_

_Puppeting us with invisible strings."_

Light shone through the pale grey curtains adorning the windows of my bedroom; signaling the rise of the New Vestroia sun beyond them. The artificial lights of the room were already on, however; as I had awoken long before the sun had decided to grace me with its presence.

To tell you the truth, I hadn't gotten much sleep last night. Following my epiphany on whether or not I could affect the future of this world, my brain and heart had set to work debating over what course of actions I should take. My mind had been racing with possible scenarios and outcomes, while my heart pounded away to the tune of my own desires. In reality, did I have room to include my own selfish wishes in my list of future actions? Of course I knew what was morally right, but I also knew that following certain events would lead to outcomes I didn't quite favor. Was there a way to create a new future of my own?

By the end of the night, I still hadn't found the exact future that I wanted to protect. I did, however, know what it was that had to make up this future. It was reaching it that troubled me, for there was no sure way to tell if I could make up my own endings or not.

"_God gazes on the spectacle,_

_And the dice roll…"_

Pulling on a pair of simple white boots, I observed myself in the nearby mirror as I thought. A light gray sleeveless tunic-styled dress adorned my upper body, a pair of black belts criss-crossing at my waist above it. Sea green triangles ran along one of the belts, while violet ones did the same on the other. A long-sleeved black jacket framed the tunic all the way to the waist, where it cut off. Pockets rested on either side of said jacket, three silver buttons also lining the center. The top went down to a few inches before my knees, where a pair of thick black leggings-like pants covered the rest of my legs. My boots went almost all the way up to my knees, but stopped a few inches short. My light brown locks were left down in their natural slightly wavy state for the most part, but I had placed a pair of clips in an X-shape in my bangs in order to hold them back from my face.

Running my distant gaze over my form one last time; I grabbed up my shoulder-strap bag and slung it into place as a finishing touch. My attention was then adverted to the white iPod on the dresser near me, and I swiftly moved to stop its playing. I observed the album art of the song momentarily before pressing the pause button.

'The Game of Life', eh? It certainly seemed like I was playing a delicate game against fate itself. If I make one wrong move, then one of the pieces on the board I treasure will be the one to suffer. Letting out a small breath, a sudden idea popped into my head. Allowing a small smirk at the thought, I placed the object into my side bag swiftly.

Then again, there isn't a set way to win this game. If I play my cards right, I can avoid hitting disaster. Even if I have to sacrifice some things of my own, I will ensure that all the pieces fall into the right places. At least, I hope I can…

The whole reason I wasn't wearing my Vexos uniform was because, in all honesty, I didn't know if they were my allies or enemies. Not yet, anyway. It all depends on how the dice roll, I suppose…Regardless, I didn't feel comfortable identifying myself with that uniform, or that mask…Did the future I wanted contain Tempest? Or just Emily? Or perhaps someone else entirely?

Moving to the nightstand where my two partners were still somehow asleep, I attempted to rid my expression of any doubt. I can't let Leo and Crystal know what I've been thinking of. Not yet, anyway. When I'm perfectly sure what I plan on doing, then I'll tell them. I…don't want them worrying. They deserve to be happy, and any doubt I may have will only cause them concern.

Smiling lightly at their sleeping forms, I moved to gently poke them. "Crystal, Leo~" I cooed, attempting –and failing- to contain my laughter as I did. "Come on, guys! Wake up! It's 5:30~" Smiling victoriously as the pair of Bakugan stirred, I couldn't help but chuckle lightly at the chorus of groans a certain member of the pair emitted.

"Ugh, do you _hear_ yourself; woman? 5:30 she says…We don't have to meet with those posers until 6…" Leo rambled off, only snuggling further into the tiny sheet. Pouting despite the fact the Darkus Bakugan couldn't see me, I folded my arms defiantly.

"Yeah, but I'd still like to get there early. That way Birdbrain can't complain." Crystal yawned as she emerged from under the sheet, thankfully more willing in this situation than our companion. She floated next to meet, seemingly still too asleep to offer any help.

The dragon huffed again, rolling over in his makeshift bed. "If you want to leave early, then fine. We'll leave before 6. That leaves me about 29 more minutes of sleep…" Face-palming at his blunt reply, I dead-panned towards his covered form.

"You really expect me to leave a minute before 6?" Leo only grunted in response, earning a blink from me. "Do you _want_ Spectra to hunt me down and force me to run laps or something because I was late?"

"Oh, man up…"Gritting my teeth lightly, I fought the urge to just yank the fabric away from the spherical creature. Suddenly, an idea occurred to me.

"But if we don't leave now, we won't have enough time to grab something to eat…" I pointed out slowly, watching with a sly expression as Leo froze suddenly; before flashing out from under the blanket faster than lightening. I leaned back slightly in surprise when the purple and black creature was suddenly floating in front of my face, small arm raised in his best attempt at a salute.

"Lead the way, Captain!" Letting out an exasperated breath, I smiled none-the-less. The pair of creatures floated behind me as I turned and left the room, the automatic door closing behind me as I did so.

* * *

><p>After a quick stop by the kitchen, the three of us soon stood before the doors of the training arena. Surprisingly enough, I hadn't run into any of the Vexos yet this morning. I wonder if they sleep in when they don't have any duties? Or perhaps they've all already left out? Meh, who knows about these guys? They could be half-way across Vestroia for all I know. That reminds me...I wonder if Lync and Volt are back yet? I know they lost, but Princey can get pretty pissed when you let him down. I shuddered at the memory of what was to eventually come, and silently coaxed the thought out of my head.<p>

They've still got things to do in the plot, so I'm sure they're still breathing...At least, they should be...

Shrugging the matter off, I moved to check the time on my iPod. It's 5:48, so that means Leo's drama queen moment cost me almost 20 minutes. Great…But at least I'm still technically early, right?

…I have to admit it, though; I was kinda hungry too. I need to remember to borrow –steal- some snacks later to put in my bag, that way I'll always have something on me when I get the urge to pig-out. What? Don't judge. Cereal and granola bars are amazing little things, if you ask me~ Regardless, I should probably show up before Birdbrain takes it out on Gus.

On second thought…

Meh, maybe he'll beat him up anyway. I for one won't want to miss that, so…

Putting the mobile device away, I cautiously pushed the rather large –and heavy, might I add- doors open. An extremely large room with scuffed metal floors and walls met my curious gaze upon entering, the expansive arena also seeming to gain my two partners' attention. The room held quite a bit of mysterious technology on one wall, while other unknown training equipment littered the floor around it. A row of rather plush looking bleachers also lined one wall, although my gaze was elsewhere.

Letting out a small breath of amazement, I slowly made my way into the room. Crystal and Leo had opted to land on either of my shoulders upon entering, the former's wings flapping away in excitement.

"This place is impressive!" The feline chirped happily; tail flicking to further her point. Leo let out a 'humph' at this, yellow eyes shining with crudely shielded respect all the while.

"I've seen better." He muttered out, earning a small chuckle and a wide grin from me as I turned to face him; aqua gaze glittering with mock mischief.

"Have you really, Leo? Please, enlighten me upon the arena that bested that of a rich kid's. I'm sure Hydron would be more than happy to go out and destroy whoever's arena that dared be better than his own." The Darkus elemental only flashed me a fanged grin at this, chuckling darkly.

"Naw, I wouldn't want to rain on the Princess's little money parade…Not yet, anyway. Wait until I've gathered enough criticism to make a hurricane, then we'll talk." My grin only widened at this, but I flicked him on this wing disapprovingly none-the-less.

"For like the sixteenth time: Princey's a boy, Leo~" I replied cheerfully. "No matter how feminine he may be, you can only insult his manhood so much. I'm sure there's a limit to the amount of times he's willing to ignore it." The single male in our trio blinked thoughtfully at this, before a dark grin overtook his expression.

"Is that so? Then I may just aim for a new record." Sighing lightly at this, I was brought out of our little conversation by an amused chuckle. Turning quickly on my boot-clad heel, I found my aqua gaze locked with the shielded ice blue one of Spectra's approaching form. Gus followed along behind him, as always; green eyes throwing a fierce glare in my direction. I guess he's still not too fond of the idea of sharing his 'master'. Believe me man, if I had a say in this, I wouldn't be here either.

"I take it you're pleased with our training facilities?" The spiky-haired Vexos asked calmly, to which I nodded in response. Although Gus seemed bothered by my response, Spectra only smirked in that creepy little way that only he can. "Good to hear that its to your liking, for you'll be spending quite a bit of time in here during your training."

Blinking in light surprise, I mentally face-palmed. Thank you captain obvious. No, really; I thought we'd be training in the kitchen! Really, you're a life-saver. Obviously not hearing my mental sarcasm, the Pyrus user stopped a few feet from me; his infamous sidekick shadowing him all the while.

"But I must say, I'm actually quite surprised you managed to show up early." A small cocky grin managed to slowly curl its way onto my face at this, the ego boost doing nothing for my already too-large pride. "To be honest, I had you pegged as the lazy type." At this, my expression and ego took a blow; face now twitching in disbelief. Build me up, then knock me back over. Nice. Between Big Bird here and Prince Hydron, my ego could seriously get trampled in this place.

Blinking back into reality, I couldn't keep a sour look from forming on my face.

"_Thanks a lot._" I stressed, only earning a widened smirk from the male before me in response. "It's glad to see someone cares."

Spectra chuckled once more at this, feigning innocence. "Why of course I care. As the leader of the Vexos, isn't it my responsibility to insure that any possible future members are up to our standard?" He stated, the sour look I shot his mocking form not going unnoticed. Yeah, but only if you want something from them…"Besides, if I did not truly care about helping you improve your abilities in brawling, then why would I have ever suggested teaching you?" _Because you _want_ something. _Seriously, I have no clue what you want from me, dude, but it better be worth all this fake generosity.

Biting back the tempting yell of 'Whaddaya want from me, man?!', I simply chose to shrug; before turning and approaching the right end up the brawling arena.

"Whatever. Can we just get this started, already?" I offered over my shoulder, turning once I reached my designated spot. Gus was fuming at my 'disrespectful' tone –which earned a smirk from me-, while Spectra's smirk only seemed to widen. His eyes flashed behind his mask as he and a furious Gus took to the other end of the arena.

"Eager, aren't we?" He questioned easily, turning to press a few buttons on one of the many machines around us as he did. I simply shrugged again, strapping my Gauntlet onto my wrist as I did.

"I guess. Just trying to make the worst of a bad situation." He chuckled at this, moving to stand beside Gus as monitors and the like flicked to life around us.

"I see." He offered simply, gaze flashing at my comment. "Now then, since this is your first training match; I think I'll alow you a bit of independence." Blinking in surprise at his words, I couldn't help but ponder what he meant. Independence? I don't know whether to be happy of fearful because of this…Seeing my questioning gaze, he moved to finish his statement. "I'll allow you to choose your opponent between the two of us."

Both Gus and I blanched at this, my gaze remaining shocked while the Subterra user's lit up in fury.

"Master Spectra! You can't really be suggesting that someone like _her_ has the right to fight you!" Venom practically dripped from his words as he stepped forward, heated gaze boring into my own mocking one. "As your follower, it is my duty to take out any trash like this that opposes you! Therefore, Vulcan and I shall defeat her immediately." Scoffing at his words, I crossed my arms in irritation. That little mutt thinks he can talk about me like that? He'll rue the day he ever chose to get into a fight with me! I'll show him how a real bitch barks!

Spectra, however, beat me to the punch; gaze darkening from under his mask. A dark aura seemed to gather around his suddenly towering form as he rested a hand on his subordinate's shoulder, voice eerily calm as he spoke.

"Gus." At this, the bluenette turned; once determined gaze withering into one of shock and slight fear as it met with the Pyrus user's own. "Are you questioning my orders?" Immediately the shorter male sweat-dropped, dropping to the floor in a low bow swiftly.

"O-of course not, sir! I was only-"Spectra's still unwavering gaze stopped him, and I could almost hear him gulp. Holding in a snicker at the scene, I watched as my two Bakugan failed to hold in theirs.

"'Come on; I wanna see some blood!" Leo whispered out, while Crystal tried –and failed- to keep up her responsibility as the 'mature' one of the group.

"I-I hope he doesn't suffer for too long…" In the end she just busted out into a chain of snickers, my suppressed ones joining with her own. Good lord, we're one messed up bunch. But I suppose that's what makes us a working machine, eh? We compensate for one another in certain places…But only certain ones, unfortunately. Meh, back to the action!

Spectra towered over the boy, speaking once more. "Emily will choose her opponent." He stated once more, before looking up to face me. Despite his deadly aura having diminished upon directing his attention to me, I still jumped lightly in surprise; stuttering lightly. "So, which of us will it be?"

Swallowing in order to clam myself, I didn't miss his amused look as I turned to my partners. They moved to float before me, expressions suddenly serious. "Uhm…What do you guys think?" I questioned lightly, recalling all information about the pair of Vexos members that I could manage. Crystal hummed thoughtfully, icy gaze back to its normal thoughtful state.

"Well, Gus is the weaker of the two; correct?" I nodded at this, to which she flapped her wings in response. "Then perhaps it would be wise to take on the weaker of the two first?"

Leo scoffed at the idea, while I shot a glance at the awaiting pair of males swiftly. "The only problem with that is that Gus is a Subterra user. That would mean that you'd be at a disadvantage, Crystal." I pointed out, causing the feline's gaze to cloud over in thought once more. "Not to mention that Vulcan is a mainly defensive Bakugan, so our list of mainly physical attacks wouldn't par up to him very well."

Leo butted in at this, wings flapping mercilessly. "Fighting the stronger one first is the way to go, anyway! Then the other battle will be a piece of cake!" He reassured, while I only rose a finger to my chin thoughtfully.

"Come to think of it, Helios is a Pyrus type. That means you'd be at a disadvantage against him, Leo." The dragon twitched at this, turning away from me in light embarrassment.

"Advantage, disadvantage; blah! Neither matter as long as you make the decisive blow!" I sighed at this, closing my eyes in thought. "Besides," He added, earning my attention once more. "as long as we're talking advantages; we'll have strength in numbers. Helios is alone, while Crystal can compensate for some of my few, _very minor might I add, _flaws."

Cracking a small smile at the Darkus Bakugan's egotistical attitude, I offered the Ventus Bakugan one last look. She simply shrugged, expression determined.

"It's your call."

Letting out a final breath, I lowered my arms from their previously crossed position; aqua gaze determined as I faced our soon-to-be opponents.

"Have you reached a decision?" Spectra questioned lightly, gaze somehow knowing. Allowing a cocky grin to plaster onto my face, I placed my left hand on my hip; meeting his eyes steadily.

"Yup. As much as I want to stomp smurf boy over there into the dirt he loves so much, I'm afraid I'll have to pass for today." Spectra smirked as I raised my other hand to wave about for emphasis. "So, as I always say, 'The best way to climb a mountain is by moving the biggest boulders out of the way first. That way, all smaller stones will seem like pebbles when their turn comes.'" Gus growled upon hearing the string of insults directed his way, only causing my expression to brighten tenfold. What can I say? Karma is a total bitch, my friend. Strike that; my _nemesis._ "Therefore, it looks like you'll be my dance partner for today, Spectra."

Said Pyrus user's ever-present smirk only seemed to intensify at my words; gaze seemingly glowing underneath his mask.

"That's quite the mantra to live by." He stated easily, ushering an eternally irritated Gus over to the nearby controls as he readied his gauntlet. "However, are you sure it's steered you in the correct path this time around?" At this I only smirked lightly, expression remaining the same.

"I'm not stupid, y'know." I stated teasingly, gaze hiding seriousness. He chuckled lightly at this, adjusting his mask lightly as Gus pushed a final button. Suddenly, a completely new scenery flashed to life around us; causing me to look about in surprise. The ground had become black and cracked, while soot littered the air. Volcanoes and mountainous peaks rose high in the distance of the projection, smoke rising steadily from said fiery structures. Even the air was suddenly hot, the rather humid breeze causing my hair to sway about lightly.

"My, my. So quick to judge. I insure you I never thought that about you. In fact, I might even call you clever." I blinked at the man's words; eyes flashing in mistrust momentarily. Compliments will get you nowhere, buddy. Even if I don't quite know where it is you're trying to get to…"But the question remains: How clever are you?" At this I only chuckled lightly, bringing my arm with the gauntlet on it into the air as I did.

"I guess we'll see."

"Indeed we shall." He responded, following my actions as well. "For today's lesson, we'll also be learning how capable you are at battling in an area that leaves you at a disadvantage." Upon receiving a nod of understanding from my alert form, he smirked once more. "Then, let the 'dance' begin." He finished, mocking how I had called him my dance partner earlier. Oh, its on.

""Gauntlet Power Strike!""

Our gauntlets shone conflicting rays of red and sea green as they were activated, the familiar waves of energy flowing forth from the small devices that would allow our partners to transform. Pulling a card from the side pocket on my bag, I smirked lightly at my choice.

"Ladies first~" I called, tossing said card onto the field between us with practiced ease. Upon contact with the ground, the small object emitted a wave of light, disappearing into the black stony surface as it did.

Spectra seemed unfazed by my action, seemingly foreseeing the event. The crimson-clad blonde took the suddenly visible Helios into his grasp, chuckling lightly. "As you wish." He then expertly tossed the spherical creature onto the battlefield, the largely black and red ball slowly rolling to a stop once it landed. "Bakugan, brawl! Bakugan, stand!" The Pyrus Bakugan popped open at his partner's command, crimson eyes and body soon bursting into a similarly colored light; accompanied by a powerful gust of wind.

The air current whipped my light brunette locks around me as I moved my arms up to shield me from the blast, machinery-like whirs and racket filling the air as I did. The beast's robotic wings extended with a chorus of whirring noises, breaching the fiercely glowing crimson light as they reached their full span. A quad-clawed tail followed the wings' path, thrashing through the light with ease. Helios's outline then appeared, the scanner replacing his right eye shining through the veil eerily. With a final roar, the soot and fire hued dragon appeared fully; extended wings and thrashing tail seemingly diminishing any of the remaining light. "Rise, Helios!"

Letting my arms fall back down, I examined the Bakugan in his full glory. I had to admit, the reptile looked much fiercer in person than on a screen, and the same must go for his power. I smirked lightly at the fact that I knew almost every one of his moves, the dragon happening to be on my list of favorites back home. At least that's one advantage I have…

He let out a wicked laugh upon seeing my expression, crimson gaze boring down at my much smaller form. "What's that look for, little girl? Surely you can't be happy about you're impending defeat." Leo growled at the fellow dragon, but I beat him to the punch.

"Oh, no reason." I responded to the dragon, seemingly irritated the beast. "I just remembered a joke I once heard, is all." I continued innocently. Only you don't know that the joke is actually about you~ Ignoring Helios's questioning gaze at my 'weird' response, I turned to Crystal. "I'm starting off with you, m'kay? You may be 20G behind him in base power; but you're a better starting match-up for him. He's fast, so you'll be ideal for the job."

She nodded briskly, small wings flapping in determination. "Right! Let's show this lizard what fast really is." Nodding in response, I gently took her now folded up form into my palm. Turning back to the field, I pulled my hand back; before tossing her forward into battle.

"Bakugan, brawl!" She slowed to a stop, and I pointed at her before raising my hand up once more. "Bakugan, stand!" The cyan and ice blue spherical creature popped open at her cue, sea green rays of light consuming her small form as she did. A cool gust of wind rushed through the area as well, to which I welcomed considering the humidity of the arena chosen. Small, quickly diminishing particles of snow-like sparkles rode the wind current; flowing around the shadowed form of the Ventus Bakugan.

Abruptly, a pair of shining ice blue orbs appeared in the midst of the light; before a pair of similarly tinted jagged, crystal-like wings expanded past the veil. With a fierce flap, they sent the jaguar's crouched form spiraling into the air; her sea green fur and blue spots a welcome flash of color in our primarily black and red surroundings. With a quick roar revealing rows of sharp teeth, she deftly back flipped while airborne; landing with a loud thud back onto my side of the field. Lashing her jagged, crystal-tipped tail about as she did, the clawed feline glared dangerously at her adversary.

"Let's go, Crystal!" Said Bakugan flexed her claws at this, agreeing whole-heartedly. The information scanned through to the two active Gauntlets in the arena at this, the pair of Bakugan's stats and pictures appearing on their screens as the devices performed their duty.

'_Battle recognized. Pyrus Cyber Helios at 700G Base Power. Ventus Hyoushou (Crystal) at 680G Base Power. Commence battle.'_

* * *

><p><strong>Third Person's POV:<strong>

Unbeknownst to the brunette, a figure sat high above the battle field; watching the unfolding events below from a window-box with interest. The figure's violet orbs were trained on the human's tense form, a small smirk resting on the young boy's pale face. A pale index finger moved to twirl a lock of his green-hued hair out of habit, the other resting on the arm of the sturdy chair below him.

"Now, let's see how far you can be pushed, girl." The Prince spoke with a light chuckle, moving to hover his hand over a button on the arm of the chair as he did. "Of course, why not let the others see as well?" With another small chuckle, Hydron pushed the button; turning on a monitor in the center of the Vexos meeting room where he had ordered said members to gather. Four pairs of eyes trained themselves on the screen as the arena was displayed, a set of stats and the like also appearing in the corner of the monitor.

"Indeed, let the dance begin…"

* * *

><p>AN: UGH. Sorry for it being so short! (If you can call 4,000+ words short...) I just really wanted to get this up as soon as possible! But anyway, next chapter is a battle! Sorry for not getting all the stuff mentioned in the chapter preview into this chapter, but it'll show up for sure next time. ^^

So, any thoughts? Opinions? Who do you think will win? Don't forget to tell me your opinion about the two things I mentioned at the top Authoress's Note as well! This fic -as well as my ego- is more or less fueled by reviews, so be sure to leave one if you like this~

'Kay, so who's doing the chapter preview for next time?

Emily: Why me, of course- *Surrounded in darkness when spotlight descends on Prince Hydron*

Hydron: I believe I will do it, this time~ *Flashes readers a wink*

**Next time, in The Life of a Bakugan Fangirl: My newest toy seems to have gotten into quite the brawl, facing none other than the strongest member of my subordinates: Spectra. Surely she must have been joking when she made her decision, for a newcomer to brawls has no hope in achieving victory against the Vexos's finest. She may have spunk, and claim to know things, but will that be enough to destroy Spectra's winning streak? Surely not! But wait...what is this...darkness? Could it be...?! You will have to tune in next to find! Bakugan, brawl! We'll crush those Resistance members for sure, now! **

*Clears throat and turns to sulking Emily* How was that, my dear?

Emily: *Glowers from the Tamaki corner* ...Good. *Slams head against wall in shame*

A/N: *Sweat-drops* Hehe, welp; that's about it for chapter 9! See you guys next time! *Pushes power button*


	10. Real Talk

Everyone died horribly. The end.

Bakugan is dead and so is this fic.

Fight me irl.

RIP the dream.

Follow me on my DeviantArt is you care about seeing my writing for something that isn't complete bullshit. Rainbow-Senpai is my name turn up, turn up.

/drops mic


End file.
